Behind the wall of sleep
by Breeyar98
Summary: Kai leaves the abby at a different time and in a different way. The timeline is changed, and so is the fate of the bladebreakers. AU, my first beyblade fic, centers around Kai. Please review!
1. A different tomorrow

**Authors note: Well this is my first Beyblade fanfiction, I hope you will like the first chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!;))**

**Disclaimer: I do not know any of the original characters. I only own my OCs and my plot. **

**

* * *

**

Behind the wall of sleep

**

* * *

****Chapter 1: ****A different tomorrow**

The door was opened with a load bang, and for a brief moment a glint of artificial light lit up the grayish stone walls. Then a screaming heap of legs and arms was thrown inside, and the door locked. I could hear the guard fumble with a key outside, as I once again stared into the black emptiness that had been my home for the last twelve hours. The other boy had started crying, and sobbed quietly for himself, in the corner the farthest from where I sat. He was afraid of me, and I did not blame him. Everyone was afraid of me, the infamous Kai Hiwatari, the toughest blader around, the one individual even Boris Balkov feared to some extent.

I had not grown up here, in this hell hole of a place that most people referred to as the Abby. No, I had been placed here when I was six, too late in Boris's opinion, but despite this I had quickly become the strongest. My grandfather was of course pleased, and thus I had learned to hate him. He was the one who had put me here, away from the judging eyes of the world, in a place where I was trained under the watchful eyes of Boris Balkov. Trained to become the best beyblader there was. Did I want this? No, not by any means, but I had quickly discovered that being the best had its advantages. No one picked on me, I received less torture than the others, and as my powers grew they had learned to fear me. Even Boris was now afraid, and this delighted me. I could play with him, frighten him, I had power, and this I liked. He was afraid of me partly because I was strong and fast, effective, because he knew I could easily kill him without breaking a sweat, with or without Dranzer. But most of all he was afraid because he could not figure me out, because he did not understand me.

To be honest I don't think anyone did, not even I myself. Then again this was not something that really interested me, nothing got my interest. The other boy's sobbing got louder as I shifted, and I could literarily smell his fear. He probably though I was going to hurt him, and although he did not know that I would never do such a thing, I saw no reason to tell him this. I fought and terrorized to survive, not for fun. In the beginning I had been afraid, week and vulnerable, but this was long ago, I was older now, more experienced, and I knew that to get what I wanted I had to be harsh. Once again the door was opened, and artificial light illuminated the room from outside. This time though, there were no harsh words or mean guards. I gracefully got to my feet and exited the room, lazily stretching my body. Boris was standing outside, but I ignored him. He meant nothing. Three guards gathered behind me as I started walking, knowing where to go. I had been placed in isolate because I had killed a guard, and they where afraid, so they kept there distance. It was rather stupid really, and I probably should not have allowed my anger to take over. He had spied on me in the shower, and thus I had killed him, broken his neck with a swift punch.

I walked on, hands in my jeans pockets, my movements elastic and relaxed, like a predator. The air was loaded with tension, mostly from the guards, but also from Boris. He knew why I had killed the guard, which was why he had only given me twelve hours in isolate, instead of two days plus torture. Had it been someone else, anyone else actually, the punishment would have been far worse. But no one dared to punish me harshly, because they knew there would be consequences. Then there was also Boris, he was very possessive of me, he wanted me, and this I exploited. I never gave him anything, but all the same I knew with certainty that his punishments would never get harsh enough to leave even the smallest scar. He loved me and feared me, a good combination I reflected, smirking slightly at the thought. I was pretty sure that had I not taken care of that guard myself, Boris would have. I could hear his soft breath right behind me, but I ignored him, even when he walked up beside me. "Would you please join me in my office?" He requested, his voice more questioning than demanding. I only shrugged in response.

Instead I gave my answer by stopping in front of the elevator, patiently waiting for him to press his hand against the security panel so the door would open. He did so, and we all entered the elevator, a slight jolt running through it as it started moving. Boris's office was located on a higher level than where I and the other boys were held, a nicer level, with windows and fresh air. Of course the air conditioning made sure it the air was always cool and comfortable, but it was not the same as breathing the air from outside. I would always savor the hours spent training in the forest, or the times I was called to Boris's office. Savor them for later, when I was forced to return to the underground complex. And then, in the darkness of the night, before I went to sleep, I would remember all the sensations of being outside, of smelling the fresh air and hearing the wind in the grass. The elevator stopped with another jolt, and I exited, Boris in front of me, and the guards right behind me. We walked on, rounded a couple of corners before Boris stopped in front of an elegant oak door.

He opened the door and allowed me to enter, ordering the guards to wait outside. I dumped down in one of the chairs before his desk, not waiting for his approval. As expected he did not say anything, he merely took his seat on the other side of the desk. " I am afraid your time here has come to an end", Boris suddenly said, watching me with a combination of sadness and melancholy. I merely stared at him, seemingly unmoved although I for once found myself curious as to what he would say next. "Your grandfather wants you to return home", he said, looking for a reaction from me, although he knew that he would not get one. "He will come and get you in the morning". I did not say anything, I merely nodded, before silently getting up, leaving his office without a word. I could feel his disappointment; feel how I had just crushed his hope. He had hoped, prayed, that I would show at least a small sign of regret at leaving him, but I did not. I hated him, and waves of deep satisfaction flowed through me as I could feel his despair. I was sixteen, and for ten years he had trained me, ten years of a life I would have spent in an entirely different way, given the choice. No, he deserved to suffer, and I knew he would.

I felt strange as I curled up to sleep that night. My bed was by no means luxurious, but Boris had, as always, favored me, and thus I had a pillow, a mattress and two blankets. The other boys had one blanket, and they would normally sleep on the floor. I wondered what it would be like, seeing the outside world again. Already now I knew that I would never fit in there, I was too different. Yet it did not bother me, all I wanted was to get out of here, to be able to go outside, to be independent, and to do exactly what I wanted. Of course my freedom would be limited. My grandfather had some sort of plan for me, of this I was certain, there was no other reason for him to finally come and get me. After all I had not seen him for eight years, so I was pretty certain that it was not because of love he was coming. Then again I did not care either way. I was going away from the Abby; that was all which mattered.

When I awoke the next morning it was with anticipation. I dressed and showered as I would normally do, but I used more time that I used to. My clothes where new too. Washed out, blue jeans, a blue polo shirt and white Nike shoes. I studied myself in the mirror afterwards, relatively pleased with my appearance. I was tall and athletic, muscular, with mahogny eyes and a handsome face. My hair was a pale grey in the front, and dark blue in the back. The blue shark fin tattoos on each cheek gave me an almost dangerous look, which I liked. It felt good to wear normal clothes for once too. I did not like my usual training outfits. Not because they where ugly or uncomfortable, but because I had to wear them. Because someone else had decided that I could not wear anything else. I ran my hand testily through my hair, brushing it away from my face. It was still wet from the shower, and small drops of water dripped down on my polo shirt. I was not nervous or afraid; I was exited, partly because I would be able to live a somewhat normal life again, and partly because I would see my grandfather. I hated him, of course I did. Yet I was exited, because I knew that he could give me what I wanted.

And what did I want? Of this I was not sure, all I knew was that I would not find it here. No, to find what I wanted, to find a purpose, I would have to look elsewhere. Then again I hated the Abby, and thus any other place would be preferable anyway. I exited the shower area, ignoring the shy glances the other boys kept stealing at me as I passed them. They wanted me too, but I had made sure that they where too afraid to do anything but steal a glance now and then. Sometimes I did not allow that either, and this was when things would get brutal. It was a necessary task, to make sure that their fear would not disappear, to show them that I would not get soft. I shook my head a little, struggling to get rid of old memories. Boris was waiting for me in his office, and I found my usual chair, ignoring his presence completely. He had those awful red glasses on again, probably to avoid showing his weakness to my grandfather, his boss. Naturally he did not want Voltaire Hiwatari to know that he had a crush on his grandson.

Moment later the door opened. Boris is on his feet immediately, sending me an intent glance. He wants me to stand up as well, to show respect. I do stand up, but I take my time, making it clear that I had not really intended to do so. And then I slowly turn around, meeting the gaze of the man I have hated with all my heart since that fateful day when I was six years old. Our eyes lock, my mahogny orbs clashing with his grey ones. He is pleased with my appearance, but also intrigued by my lack of fear. Despite this he did make me a little uneasy, restless almost. He nodded at Boris, before he took his leave, expecting me to follow. I obeyed, excitement running through me as my new life begins. This is it, the day I have been waiting for, this would be a new beginning for me, and as I step outside, walking up to my grandfathers limousine, I know that my life will forever be changed.


	2. Ain't it fun

**Authors note: Here we go, second chapter. The Kai in this story may seem unusually harsh, but he will change, at least a little. Anyway, this story will start shaping up in the third chapter so hold on. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!;DD**

* * *

**izza-x23: Thank you so much for the review! and please do not hesitate to point out flaws or give suggestions, everything is appriciated!;DDDD**

* * *

**Behind the wall of sleep**

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****Ain't it fun **

"What is it that you want from me?" I asked him calmly, ignoring his surprised look. He shifted uncomfortably next to me in the backseat of the limousine, eying me with a combination of confusion and curiosity. "You are not what I expected you to be…grandson", he said, avoiding my question. I gave no response, merely looked coldly at him. "Very well", he then said, pushing a button next to his seat. A wall slid down between the two of us and the driver, a soft hiss breaking the silence. "In two months there will be a beyblade tournament in Japan", he began, gazing pointedly at me. "The winner of this tournament will become the fifth member of the team that will represent Japan in the quest to qualify for the world championship. You will win this tournament, and you will make sure that this team makes it to the world championship. Am I clear?" He said, a stern edge to his voice that I had not noticed before. Clearly this was important to him, and although he would not tell me why, I now had something to bargain with.

"What is in it for me?" I asked him smoothly, my features blank, giving nothing away. He tensed momentarily and stared at me, his mouth open for a couple of seconds before he quickly closed it. "What do you want?" He asked, genuinely interested in the answer it seemed. "What can you offer?" I said, smirking dangerously at him. "Freedom, money, power…you will inherit all my riches one day Kai, you should not worry about what I can give you, because I can give you anything", he quickly replied, seemingly pleased with something. I leaned back into the comfortable leather seats, inhaling the rather uncomfortable scent of new car. "I will do as you say", I then said, having made my decision. He beamed at that, and I closed my eyes to rest as he started making all the practical adjustments that was necessary. Had this been a wise decision? To be honest I had no idea. I knew little about the world outside the Abby, all I knew was beyblading, which was my main reason for agreeing to his request. At least then there would be something familiar for me to hold on to.

I was dropped off at the airport about half an hour later, with my passport, various credit cards, and papers which confirmed that I was allowed in the VIP lounge. Of course Voltaire Hiwatari's heir could not travel publicly, no I had gotten a private plain. It felt somewhat strange. I had lived in an unforgiving and harsh environment for ten years, and now here I was, rich beyond imagination. After a brief moment of hesitation I decided to leave the VIP area, and strolled casually along the array of shops that occupied most of the airport. I had all the money in the world now, and it struck me that if I wanted something I could just go ahead and buy it. It was a strange revelation, but one which I liked, very much. After considering my options I decided that some new clothes, a watch, shoes and a mobile was definitely on my high priority list. So, I ended up buying exactly what I wanted, not even bothering to look at the price tags. Speed shopping I reflected, returning to the VIP lounge after a mere hour. A couple of aids where carrying all my new stuff, with the exception of the watch, which I had put on.

The plain took off about fifteen minutes later, and I allowed myself to sink down into the deep leather seats, looking with wonder through the window as the world I knew quickly got smaller and smaller. The snowy planes of Russia disappeared after about an hour, and I found myself strangely sentimental. For the first time in my life I was leaving my home country, and I had no idea when I would return. Then again this was what I had longed for my entire life, a new chance, and I would not waste it. It was a long flight, and when the plain finally landed in Tokyo it was already evening. A limousine with darkly tinted windows was waiting for me right outside the plain, and brought me to a great manor, surrounded by tall fences and security systems. It was a nice place, the nicest I had ever been to actually, and I quickly found myself at home. Here I could do as I pleased, watch the television, train, sleep, eat what I wanted too, this was home. When I went to bed that evening I felt surprisingly calm and content, and when Dranzer's bit ship glowed a deep crimson I knew that I had made the right decision. I fell a sleep that way, consumed by luxurious bedding, and my blade glowing warmly in my left hand.

When I awoke the next morning I felt good, well rested, comfortable, and a quick look at the antique clock hanging over my bed confirmed by suspicions. I had overslept, and it did not matter one bit. Servants entered moments later, and I ate breakfast in bed, savoring the pleasantness of fresh honey on warm bread, straight from the oven. The room I had chosen for myself was nice too, wide and roomy, with elegantly framed windows on two of four walls. In the Abby there had been no windows, and this was my main reason for choosing this exact room. I wanted light and space, the opposite of what I was used to. The walls where also tinted in a light color, and the elegant, obviously expensive, furniture gave the room an almost elf like look. Perfect for me I decided, before I got out of bed, entering the shower. This was a new experience too, showering alone. And I have to say, it was definitely a pleasant one. I was used to the wide room that we would all share, everyone that was at the same age showering together at scheduled times. While I had been used to this it had not really bothered me, but naturally I preferred my privacy.

About thirty minutes later I was ready, dressed in a par of purposefully worn jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. It was about time I started to concentrate on my supposed mission. It was necessary for me to make a name for myself before the tournament, and also that I assessed the skills of the beybladers of this neighborhood. Perhaps I would even encounter my future teammates I reflected, struck by some curiosity at this thought. Despite myself I could not help but wonder what they would be like, how skilled they would be. And so I made my way outside, strolling casually along the sidewalks of my soon to be territory, looking for beybladers. It was easy enough to find some, and I leaned against a nearby wall, watching them battle with half-closed eyes. They where pathetic, that was my first thought, as I stared with pity at their amateur like moves, and lack of power. These people where not even worth challenging. Soon enough one of them noticed me, and they all approached me, curious I suppose.

"Hey, I am Rena", a girl my age said, smiling. I responded with an annoyed "Hmph", purposefully ignoring them. When they finally understood that I was not interested in getting to know them, they left, sending me sour glances as they continued they pitiful attempt at a bey-battle. I was waiting, for what I was not completely sure, but something told me that I should wait, and soon enough I was rewarded. After about an hour a group of four boys rounded the corner, smirking evilly at the sight of the innocent players. I watched with interest as the girl, Rena, happily accepted their challenge and got her blade crushed in a matter of seconds. Her friends followed shortly after, and although I was not particularly impressed my interest had been perked. With that I left my place against the wall, gracefully making my way towards the new arrivals. They looked up, gazing at me with a combination of fear and admiration. I had always had that affect on people. They would look at me with awe, with admiration, but as I got closer much of this would turn into fear.

"Wanna play?" One of them asked me, trying to appear though and unmoved. He was shorter than me, with tanned skin and dark hair. I was somewhat perplexed with the peace of clothing he had bound around his head, but chose to ignore it. "I will battle all of you", I calmly said, sending the group a scrutinizing gaze. "At the same time". This seemed to shock them, and I could tell that they where unsure if I was serious or not. "Well, are you sure this is wise of you?" Another one asked, sending me a somewhat haughty glance. "We are the blade sharks, toughest bey gang around, you'll lose you know", he continued, and I noticed how all four of them seemed to regain their confidence at his words. I did not say anything, merely fetched Dranzer and my launcher from my jeans pocked, and found my stance. They looked sort of startled for a moment, before they copied me, and seconds later sparks where flying as five blades thundered together. It was over in about three seconds, and they stood there, at a loss of words, staring at my Dranzer, the only blade left spinning.

I had been gracious, much unlike myself I must say, and thus not ruined their blades. "I….I…..", the leader stuttered. I merely smirked at him, condescending radiating from me. They where pathetic, but then again I needed them. "You said you where the toughest bey-gang around", I said, watching them leisurely. "Yea, and well, since you beat us, I guess we are under you now", one of them said, staring at me with badly hidden awe. This had been too easy I decided, but then again, this was fine with me. "That is correct", I said, gazing pointedly at each and every one of them. "And from no on we will be the only beybladers around. You will fight those who beyblade for fun, like those kids, and you will ruin their blades", I stated, pleased at their enthusiastic expression. A bold and somewhat cruel move yes, but to enter the tournament I had to make a name for myself. I had two months, two months to make the BBA notice me, and thus drastic measures would be necessary. As soon as they knew who I was there would not be a problem entering the tournament. It would be suspicious if some stranger won, which made me building a background for myself very important.

Yes I thought, making my way through the neighborhood with my new minions, soon everything would be the way I wanted it to be. It was only a matter of time, and a lot of crying kids I reminded myself, smirking slightly at the thought. It annoyed me that small, unworthy scum was allowed to freely beybattle in the streets. Beyblading was not for kids, they where weapons, dangerous, and not something unskilled people should be playing with. At least the blades I was used to where like this. To me practicing beyblading as a game seemed ridiculous, yet this seemed to be the entire point for the outside world. I wondered how they would have reacted, had they known what was going on back at the Abby. The government and the BBA would probably have been outraged, but then again perhaps then they would realize that a beyblade was no toy.

Either way they would soon learn my opinion on this subject. By the end of the two months I was determined to ensure that there would be no more amateur kids walking around, pretending to be expert bladers. No, when I was done there would be nobody left standing. Only I and my Dranzer would remain, alone……..


	3. Aces high

**Authors note: Well, now things are starting to shape up. As for the rating, rest assured that in later chapters you will understand why this was neccecary. I will also warn you that this story may contain at least some slash, although this will not invilve Kai. Enjoy the chapter!:))**

**PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews the more I write and the faster I submit new chapters;))**

**

* * *

**

Behind the wall of sleep

* * *

**Chapter 3: ****Aces high **

Things had gone well for me, at least in some matters. I felt alone, somewhat out of place, struggling to fully understand my new life. Then again I was also pleased, both with the newfound luxury, and of course with my quest in ridding the neighborhood of pathetic beyblader wannabes. I did not understand this world that I had been so suddenly thrown into, but al the same it seemed to bend for my will wherever I went. Children beyblading in my immediate neighborhood was now a rare occurrence, and they had all learned to fear the blade sharks, and their so far anonymous leader. People tend to fear what they don't know, and thus I had decided to remain in the shadows, making sure they new I existed, but never revealing myself. This had worked out perfectly, until we had started the process of expanding our territory.

Everything had gone surprisingly well in the beginning. Children where crying, begging my minions not to destroy their beyblades, and soon I could relax with the knowledge that they would never dare beyblading in my streets again. But then something had gone wrong. My little gang had met my future team, apparently they called themselves the bladebreakers, and of course Carlos and the others had been beaten. So now I sat here, in the warehouse that had become our main quarters, listening to the pathetic excuses of my so called gang. "He was so strong!" someone whined, looking at me with pleading eyes. Of course they had all discovered that I did not accept failure, so naturally they where now somewhat afraid. And with good reason I reminded myself, as a familiar flare of irritation surged through me. "And they had bit beasts, all of them", Carlos chimed in, having my sudden and immediate attention. "Bit beasts?" I repeated, my interest perked. "Yes, that Tyson guy, he had a dragon, and then there was a tiger and a turtle", he said, obviously trying to get into my good graces again. Like that would ever happen, failure was failure.

I purposefully ignored the rest of their idiotic conversation, deep in thought. Bit beasts, I should have guessed. Of course they would never have been able to place so well in the regional tournament without bit beasts. With a somewhat intrigued expression I lifted my blade, gazing with a combination of curiosity and love at Dranzer's bit chip. For a brief moment it glowed a fain red, and I could feel the metal heat up under my fingertips. An encouragement I reflected, smiling slightly. Dranzer was the one thing in this world I would die for, I loved her the same way one would love ones parents or sister. She had been there for me my entire life, supported and fought for me no matter the odds. In a way she had become a substitute for the family I had never had, and I knew with certainty that I would never love someone the way I loved her. She was strong too, so strong that I had never let her out during a battle. It had simply never been necessary, and being the one I was I never brought in the heavy artillery unless I had to. Unlike most beybladers I was not interested in showing off; I merely beat my opponents fair and square, not bothering to drag out the battle.

"Where do they practice, these bladebreakers?" I asked Carlos, still gazing at my blade. "They train at the BBA training facility, just at the outskirts of town", he quickly replied, hope visible in his eyes. A hope that I crushed moments later, sending him a venomous glare. With that I jumped down from the crate I was sitting on, making my way in the direction of the BBA facility with my usual predatory like movements. It was not a particularly long walk, and I was pleased to see that there were no more children beyblading in the streets. Of course this would not be the case, should I allow the bladebreakers to take over my turf. According to Carlos they had been furious when he explained why they where shredding innocent children's beyblades. It would be necessary for me to make my point, this area was mine. Besides I would have to encounter them someday anyway, so now was as good a time as any. It was only a month till the tournament, and it was about time the BBA saw me battle. Crushing their chosen team in battle would be a grand way to do so, and I could not help but smirk at the thought. The bladebreakers where going down, big time.

I reached the BBA facility in less than fifteen minutes, only pausing briefly outside to take in my surroundings. The building was built from beige brick and was, in my opinion, quite ugly. A huge sign with the BBA logo written in green and orange covered most of the wall over the entrance, and my mood dropped considerably when I spotted kids of all ages running in and out of the building. This was definitely not a place for me, to crowed and noisy for my liking. Either way this was of no concern at the moment, and thus I made my way inside. My ears almost exploded as a wave of screams and cheers hit me the moment I opened the door. For a couple of seconds I seriously considered leaving, before I pulled myself together, and silently closed the door behind me. I smiled pleasantly at the lady in the reception, and resisted the urge to chuckle as she blushed profoundly at my attention. "Excuse me miss, is there something important happening here today?" I asked her, my voice even and polite. She smiled back, self-consciously tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "The bladebreakers are having a training session", she stammered, blushing even more. I nodded in response, and before she had the time to start flirting I promptly left.

The noise was even greater in the training area, and I found a comfortable spot not to far away from the bey stadium, leaning against a plain brick wall. A blond guy with freckles and playful blue eyes was battling a Chinese boy in a traditional outfit, the both of them screaming and urging their bit beasts on. I watched, unimpressed, as the battle went on, before the Chinese guy finally managed to knock his opponent's blade out of the dish. This was the best of the best, the most skilled bladers the BBA in Japan had been able to gather? Pathetic! How on earth was I going to get these idiots to the world championship alive? To be honest I had no idea, and this was starting to concern me. "Okay", A slightly chubby kid with bluish hair and an ugly baseball chap shouted. "Who wants to battle me?" There was a brief silence before people started shouting again. I identified the loudmouth as the third member of the team, and studied him with dismay. Then I gracefully pushed my body away from the wall, headed for the dish and my future teammates. As usual people parted the moment they laid eyes on me, and an aerie silence consumed the room, all eyes on me as I approached.

It took them a moment to notice me, but when they did they all stared with open mouths. The Chinese guy was the first one to realize what he was doing and promptly closed his mouth, nudging his two friends out of their trance. "I would like to battle all of you at once", I calmly said, suddenly having everyone's attention. An exited murmur washed through the crowd, and the guy with the ugly chap gaped at me. "Who, who do you think you are? You'll be crushed", he then said, having pulled himself together. "We will see about that", I calmly said, raising an unimpressed eyebrow at him. "Now, do you wanna battle, or are you perhaps afraid?" I said mockingly, a smirk firmly settled on my countenance. That did the trick, and they immediately lined up, launchers at the ready. "Careful guys, I am picking up some strange readings from his beyblade", a surprisingly worried voice shouted. I immediately found the source of the voice, and stared somewhat puzzled at a short boy with reddish hair and glasses. He was sitting bent down over a lap top, typing furiously. "Do not worry Chief, we have got this one in the bag", baseball chap answered, sending me a confident grin. Needless to say I ignored him.

The battle began moments later, and I watched the three blades without much interest. They where undoubtedly strong, but they did not even come close to my Dranzer, and I easily dodged their attacks. "Come on Draciel!" The blond shouted, his green blade closing in on me. He became my first victim, as I sent Dranzer spiraling back towards him, slamming his blade effortlessly out of the dish. A gasp was heard from the audience, and the blond kid collapsed to his knees, staring at me with shock. "Max!" Baseball chap shouted, anger visible in his eyes when he gaze fell on me. "Dragon! Take him out", he then shouted, both remaining blades simultaneously attacking. Dranzer dodged again, spiraling a couple of meters up in the air, before she came crashing down again. This was a fairly simple move, and one I knew well. Yet I found myself almost embarrassed by their limited knowledge, as this simple trick made everyone gasp in wonder. "Did you see that?" The Chinese kid said, staring at baseball chap with shock. Before he had the time to answer I attacked, effortlessly pushing both of them closer to the edge of the dish.

For the first time in my life I found myself dragging out a battle. Not because It was neccecary, but because I was curious. I wanted to see their bit beasts in action. The blond kid had already showed me his in the previous battle, but I had not seen the two remaining ones. It was only a matter of pushing them, and I was certain that they would release theirs. And as I had predicted they did. As every other amateur they trusted their bitbeasts to get them out of any tricky situation. Unfortunately it does not work this way. A bit beast can only do so much, and in this case it was not even close to enough. The tiger, belonging to the Chinese, attacked first, and then the dragon came, baseball chap shouting encouragements from the other side of the dish. I watched them briefly, before deciding that they where no real threats. "Take them", I said, whispered, knowing that Dranzer would hear either way. And she did, sending the two other blades spinning out of the dish on one great flash of fire. As usual it was not even neccecary for her to appear herself, and I could feel condescending radiating from her at the expense of the two other bitbeasts.

The training area was now completely silent, and everyone was staring at my blade, the only one left spinning. With a soft whoosh it came flying back to my hand, and I gazed at the glowing bit chip for a moment, before I put it back in my jean pocked. Baseball chap stared at me, shock written all over his features. Then he also collapsed to his knees, picking up his dragon blade with shaking hands. I had not ruined it of course, merely given it a tough time. "That was very impressive young lad!" A voice suddenly said from behind me, making me tense momentarily. I did not like being snuck up on. An old man in a suit stood there, slightly chubby and with round glasses and a bowler. He reached his hand out for me to take, but lowered it when I showed no sign of accepting the gesture. "I am Stanley Dickinson, chairman of the BBA", he introduced himself, smiling cheerfully at me. "Kai Hiwatari", I replied evenly, deciding that his position made him more interesting than I had originally thought.

"You are participating in the upcoming tournament I hope? Someone as skilled as you would be a great addition to our team", he continued, smiling at me. "Of course", I responded, a smirk gracing my features. Things had gone better than I had thought. He wanted me on the team, which meant fewer questions asked, less work for me. Now there was only the tournament left, and then I would be on my way, my freedom one step closer.


	4. The unnamed feeling

**Authors note: Here we go again, chapter 4 is completed. This will be the last "introduction" chapter, and in chapter 5 the gang will be on their way to china;)) Enjoy!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!:DDDD**

* * *

**phoenix-falling: Thank you so much for a lovely review! Feedback is always appriciated, and especially when someone write as long reviews as you! Thanks:)))**

* * *

**Behind the wall of sleep**

**

* * *

****Chapter 4: ****The unnamed feeling **

"Hey, that was some great blading!" I looked up, only to find baseball chap standing right in front of me. How he had managed to get there without me noticing was beyond me, and I felt a flare of irritation surge through me. I should not have neglected my training. "Hn", was all the response I gave him, before I strolled casually out of the BBA facility. "Hey! What is wrong with you?" He shouted after me, clearly annoyed at my apparent rudeness. I did not care either way, and continued walking, ignoring his indignant shout at my lack of response. If he wanted to talk he would have to find someone else, I had after all never been a very talkative person. To my surprise I heard footsteps behind me. Clearly baseball chap was one of those guys that never gave up, and clearly he had not yet understood that Kai Hiwatari was not one to be messed with. I waited until he was at an appropriate distance, before I swiftly spun around, slamming my fist into his face, throwing him ruthlessly to the ground.

I had not hit him very hard, only just enough to teach him a lesson. At least that was what I thought. Apparently I had misjudged his pain tolerance, because moments later a penetrating whine literally made my ears ring. "Ahhhhhhhhh..help me…", he shouted, his voice on the verge of panic. He probably though I was going to beat him up or something, and for a brief moment I actually considered this rather appealing possibility, before I turned my back on him, stalking off. "Tyson!" The kid referred to as chief called, and I could not help but smirk when his voice broke in the middle of the word. My amusement was however quickly replaced by irritation, as the Chinese boy launched his blade at me, his eyes mere slits. I found it funny how his expression resembled that of a cat, he even had sharp looking teeth. After only a brief moment of hesitation I launched Dranzer, deciding that it was about time teaching these obnoxious idiots a lesson. The Chinese kid seemed to have learned something from our previous battle, and released his bit beast even before our blades made contact. Sadly enough this was to no avail, and in a matter of seconds I had completely trashed his blade, his attack ring reduced to a pitiful crumble of bent metal.

Dranzer returned to her familiar place in my pocked, along with my launcher, and I scrutinized the scene before me, somewhat amused. Baseball chap, or Tyson as his friends called him, was sitting on the ground, blood seeping from his nose. He was staring at me with an expression of utter shock and confusion, his chap dangling to one side in a funny way. The chief was sitting beside him on the ground examining his nose. Occasionally he would glance fearfully up at me, urging Tyson to get up. The Chinese was tending to his blade only a couple of meters away, while the blond was merely taking in the scene, much like I did. With that I decided that it was time for some trash talking, after all I would have to enlighten them of the fact that I was the leader of the blade sharks. "You should now better than to challenge me", I calmly said, glancing briefly at the shredded Drigger blade. "And you should also know better than to mess with the blade sharks". Then I promptly turned around, leaving them behind without sparing them another glance. My words seemed to have the desired effect as there was no response, and I smirked slightly for myself, pleased. That should teach them.

* * *

The next four weeks passed quickly. I spent most of my time training for the tournament, and occasionally I would roam the streets, making sure no ignorant children where beyblading. Other than this there was no real action, and at the day of the tournament I found myself completely at ease, calmly tending to my blade as I would do any other day. There was an aerie silence where I was sitting. The other competitors kept their distance, seemingly content with watching me from far away. I could see them in the corner of my eyes, whispering amongst themselves, gesturing at me. Perhaps some of them had witnessed my battle with the bladebreakers at the BBA facility? I did not know, and it was not like I cared. They could do all the trash talking they wanted to, what mattered was how you did in the bey stadium. And there I would undoubtedly crush them. I got to my feet moments later, as the speakers asked all participants of block D to enter the stadium.

This tournament was organized much like the regional tournament, the competition Tyson had won while I was still in the Abby. There where four heats of ten persons each, block A, B, C and D. The ten people of each block would then battle it out together, and then the winners would move on to the finals. The other blocks had already battled it out, and to my surprise the winners where all girls. Not that girls where weaker beybladers, my surprise was more due to the fact that there in general was a distinct lack of girls in the sport. But then again this was just my impression. I had been in the Abby, isolated from the rest of the world, for quite some time, which suggested that my view on certain things might be mistaken. With a sight I found my place next to the dish, and shuffled all unnecessary broodings away. What I needed now was concentration. I could ponder and think all I wanted to when the tournament was won. With that the battle started, and ten beyblades were launched into the dish, sparks flying everywhere.

Dranzer accelerated, circling the other blades gracefully as she quickly picked up speed. Then she left the dish, spiraling up in the air like rocket, before she came crashing down again, completely crushing the blade she landed on. I smirked evilly as I watched the owner of said blade sink to his knees, a devastated look on his face. Dranzer ruthlessly moved on to the next blade, and then the next and the next and the next, until there was no one left. I had always, at least to some degree, taken pleasure in other people's pain. Perhaps to distract myself from my own, either way I found it amusing. It was something about the way commoners would handle defeat that I perceived as completely ridiculous. The way they would often blame something or someone else, or swear revenge when it was clear that they would lose anyway. Then there were guys such as Tyson. He was the kind of person that would never give up, and continue challenging you even after one had completely destroyed him. Intriguing, I reflected, wondering if I would act the same, should there be a day when I was beaten. Then again I doubted such a thing would ever occur, and thus I saw no reason to dwell on it.

The semifinals went by without any major happenings. I won, of course, and the girl I had beaten started crying. Needless to say I did not exactly offer her any encouragement, and left the stadium without looking back. The final was due to start in a couple of hours, so I had plenty of time to walk about. Naturally I went outside, finding myself a nice spot underneath an old pine tree. It was peaceful and relatively quiet, with a soft wind caressing my face, and an aerie rustle of leaves in the background. Unfortunately I was not allowed to enjoy my little sanctuary very long. "There he is", a very familiar voice whined, and I resisted the urge to sight as I heard three sets of approaching feet. Tyson, the last person I wanted to see right now. I did not even spare them a glance, merely leaned back against the tree, eyes closed and arms behind my head. They stopped a couple of meters away from me, seemingly unsure on how handle my uninterested silence. I wondered why he even bothered, he should know by now that did not wish to speak with him, so why bother coming here in the first place?

"So, you think you have a shoot at winning?" The blond kid, Max, asked me, a shy edge to his voice that made me sort of uneasy. His words surprised me too. After our last encounter I had not expected them to act friendly towards me. Clearly the outside world was a stranger place than what I had initially thought. Naturally I did not answer his question; I merely ignored all of them, concentrating on the sounds of the wind in the grass. I could hear him fidgeting, still expecting, hoping, that I would answer his question. I didn't. "Forget him Max, he is probably too stupid to answer", Tyson broke in, and I could tell by his tone of voice that he wanted to offend me. Well, it was not like I could ever let that happen. No one, and I mean no one, dared offend me. Because if they did, there would be unpleasant consequences. "How is your nose Granger?" I asked him, my eyes still closed and features expressionless. I could literally feel him fume over the question, and I immediately noticed the frightened yelp coming from the Chief. "You…..you moron!" Tyson exploded, the ground vibrating underneath me as he approached. He probably thought he could take me on, now that I was in a vulnerable position. To bad for him that he had not learned from our previous encounter.

I gracefully stood up, immediately finding the perfect balance. My sudden movement caught him off guard, and before he had the time to react I had taken I hold of his arm, one simple flick off my wrist sending him thundering headfirst into the ground. I crossed my arms over my chest, before calmly leaning my back against the tree, watching Tyson's moaning form from the corner of my eyes. What an idiot. An uncomfortable silence settled after this, one which I purposefully ignored, as Tyson attempted to gather his remaining courage and say something to me. He was gawking, his mouth opening and closing without any sound coming out. "I…I…Why are you so mean?" He finally spluttered, staring at me with what I presumed to be confusion. The chief tensed momentarily at this, and blushed profoundly when I looked at him. "Whatever", I said offhandedly, closing my eyes briefly in a futile attempt at blocking out their voices. Why could they not just leave? I had already made it pretty clear that I was not interested in their company, what part of this did they not get?

"You want us to leave", the Chinese kid stated, the only one I did not know the name off. Finally! "Took you long enough to figure out", I said casually, eying him with a somewhat intrigued expression. He had a certain aura, he knew things, and I was brutally awakened when I realized that he seemed to understand me, more so than anyone else. It was a strange revelation, especially considering the fact that I did not even know his name. "Good luck", he suddenly said, causing me to send him yet another scrutinizing gaze. What was he up to? Surely there had to be something. The idea that someone would be friendly just to be friendly seemed strange in my eyes, and I although I did wonder if there was something else behind his behavior, I detected nothing but honesty in his eyes. "Hn", I responded, pushing my body away from the tree. With that I left them standing there, once again heading for the arena. At least there I had everyone and everything figured out. I did not like the understanding this guy seemed to have, not at all...


	5. Gangland

**Authors note: Chapter 5 is completed, finally;) Yea, I know, it is slightly slow, but it does take some time to really get things going. Anyway, I think there will be a little more action in the next chapter, enjoy!:))**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**phoenix-falling: Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! I am delighted that you are reading and reviweing this, and do not hesitate to point out flaws or come with suggestions! Thanks a lot!:DDD**

**

* * *

******

Behind the wall of sleep

**

* * *

****Chapter 5: Gangland**

Tyson almost lost the plain. He came barging in about ten seconds before it was scheduled to take off, and it took all my self-control not to explode. My entire life had been influenced by punctuality and planned out schedules, so naturally he had struck a nerve. Despite this I kept my cool, and relaxed into the first class seats with closed eyes. I had of course won the tournament, and thus earned my place in the team. To my surprise, and Tyson's annoyance, Mr. Dickinson had also given me the position of team captain, and I had already planned out a particularly nasty training session for them. It was a responsibility of course, but the position did also suggest that I had power, power which could be misused should someone act out of line. The thought made me smirk. I had always liked being in charge.

At the moment we were on our way to China, to compete in the Asian tournament which, hopefully, would bring us one step closer to the world championships in Russia. The question was wheatear or not I would get the team ready before the competition. So far we had only had one training session together, and I had every reason to be worried. In order to assess their training strategy I had merely watched them this first time, trying to get an impression on how successful their strategy, or perhaps lack of strategy was a better term, was. Needless to say I had not been very impressed. They would take turns battling each other, mostly using their bit beasts, while the chief measured their power levels. Predictably all focus were on their bit beasts and their blades, not their own physical shape, which after all was very important. To be honest I was shocked, somewhat impressed even, that they had managed to get their current skills with such pitiful training. Then again major changes would be necessary should the Bladebreakers have any shot at winning the upcoming tournament. The others had little experience, and thus they did not have any idea what real beyblading was like.

I was used to battling different opponents and different bit beasts. After all this, along with martial arts and fencing, was how I had spent my days for ten years. It requires more than skill and power being able to adapt to an unfamiliar opponent's moves, and I had a distinct feeling that my new team mates had not even considered this possibility. Although I did not know them very well, I had already pretty much made up my mind about then. Tyson was a hothead and a loudmouth, with an in your face beyblading style that lacked both power and refinement. Max was cheerful and surprisingly innocent, always smiling and seeing the bright side of life. Naive, very so actually, that was my take, and this worried me. Despite this I would admit that he was a decent blader, he just had to learn that one would never win a battle without actually attacking the opponent. As for Rey he was the one I got along the best with, although I also found him far too insightful for my liking. He was the calm one, realistic yet hopeful, and sometimes he saw right through me. Out of the three he was also the most experienced one, and although he still depended far too much on his bit beast he did have potential.

Kenny was the one member that was not really a member, but after discovering that he had somehow managed to trap a bit beast inside his computer I had decided that he could actually be useful. Then again he seemed to be somewhat frightened of me, so I was not completely sure exactly how much knowledge he possessed. Not that I had attempted to start a conversation, being the one I was I had done nothing of the sort. Come to think of it such a thing would have been impossible anyway, for some strange reason he tended to run into hiding whenever I as much as looked in his direction. On my part the trip this far had been rather exhausting. Being around three other noisy individuals had taken its toll, and thus I had been more than relieved when they had decided to spend their time roaming the streets of Hong Kong. The actual tournament would take place in China, but we had landed in Hong Kong, and were due to take another plane to China the next morning. So, I found myself practicing my launching in the training facility of the hotel, relieved to finally have some privacy. That was until the others returned, and I discovered that I should not by any means allowed them to wander off on their own.

It was Kenny who came to me actually, little wimpy and frightened Kenny. In the beginning he merely stood in the other end of the room, watching my launching in silence. I ignored him at first, not finding his presence important. To my surprise he remained, and his computer was closed, so he was not collecting data either. How strange. That was when it dawned on me that he was there to talk; he just didn't dare to confront me directly. With a sight I placed Dranzer in my jean pocked, and most unlike me I decided to take the initiative. It was clear to me that it had taken him all the courage he possessed to come and disturb my training, which suggested that whatever he had to say was important. "What?" I asked him harshly, my back still facing him. "Erm….I…we have a problem", he said, his voice surprisingly firm, no girly squeaks this time I reflected, smirking. "We met Rey's old team today; they will also compete in the Asian tournament". I did not respond at first, pondering this new information, and furthermore wondering why no one had told me before. After all I knew that they had arrived back at the hotel a couple of hour ago. Come to think off it I could come up with plenty of reasons why they would not dare to disturb my training, but this was not important.

"There was a battle, between Tyson and another guy, Kevin. Tyson lost the first match, but won two out of three. And then this girl came, with pink hair, and she completely trashed him. Dragon is never going to be ready in time for the first round", the chief told me, short of breath and clearly shaken by this entire experience. With another annoyed sight I turned around, gazing deeply at him. His eyes where covered behind reddish bangs, and I found myself somewhat perplexed by this. It almost looked like he did not have any eyes. "I will battle in his place in the first match should you fail in fixing Dragon in time", I announced, emphasizing the word fail. He nodded quickly, clearly relieved that I had not acted overly nasty towards him. With that I stalked off, headed for the hotel rom. The chief was running in front of me, and when we entered the elevator he pressed himself in between the wall and an old lady. As if she would be able to protect him; it really was intriguing how fear made people do the strangest things. Moments later I entered our shared suite, making my way through the kitchen and into the living room with long strides. Tyson, Max and Rey where watching some idiotic reality show on the television, and I snatched the remote, turning it off to have their immediate attention.

Predictably this resulted in a major uproar. "Hey, what did you do that for? You are such a sourpuss Kai", Tyson whined, his face contorted in displeasure. Max merely stared at me, smart enough to realize that offending me could be dangerous. "You always come here and ruin everything and", he left it at that, suddenly noticing my angry glare. "Rey", I said, my voice stripped from all emotion. "Are your loyalties perhaps confused?" I inquired, my mahogany orbs clashing with his golden ones. He tensed, and a sudden silenced seemed to consume the entire room, everyone staring at me. "I….of course not", he stuttered, but it was too late, I had already seen the insecurity in his eyes, and that was more than enough proof for me. Despite this I let him be, and promptly left them, headed for my bedroom. At least now he had gotten something to think about. I was pretty sure that he was loyal to the bladebreakers, but one could never know. Deep down I was slightly disappointed too, although this was something I struggled to admit to myself. Rey was the one I respected the most, but then again he had not betrayed us yet. I would just have to wait and see. No one stopped me when I left, and I smirked evilly. I still had the TV remote in my pocket.

The following morning was tense, to say the least. Kenny had been the source of major annoyance on Tyson's part, and there had already been several arguments between the two. Apparently Tyson had not wanted me to know about his defeat. Especially since he had been beaten by a girl. I did not really see the problem. Tyson had most definitely lost battles before, and if this girl was a better blader then why did it matter that she was a girl? In the end I dismissed the entire argument. Tyson was strange, and I had known for a long time that I would never understand him, much like the way I would never understand the outside world. We arrived at the tournament ground about an hour before our first match, and after determining that Tyson's Dragon was not ready I made a change in the line up. I would go first, then Rey, and Max would finish up. It was about time he learned how to handle the pressure of a real tournament anyway, this was as good a time as any. Should he happen to lose I was pretty certain that Rey would win his match, I knew I would, and thus we would end up winning two out of three anyway.

We where on our way to the stadium when it happened, and although I was not really startled I was indeed surprised. Suddenly, without any form of warning, a purple beyblade appeared, spinning in furious circles around a startled Tyson. I had of course sensed it coming long before it actually did, but I was still somewhat surprised that someone would launch their blade here, in the locker rooms of all places. What a complete waste of power. "Ha…There he is, the weakest link", a smug voice shouted, causing me to smirk slightly. The weakest link, a shame I had not come up with that one myself. Moments later a group of four people rounded the corner, stopping at the sight of us. The purple blade returned to the hand of a very short kid with green hair in a pony tail, and I identified him as the one who had provoked Tyson. A kid about the same height as Rey stood slightly in front of the others, and I identified him as the leader. Then there was a rather fat guy, he was actually carrying a bowl of fruits with him, and of course, the girl. She was pretty, that was my first observation. Although I was certain that her hair would have suited another color, I did find her very attractive.

"Well, isn't it the traitor", the one I presumed was their tem captain said, his voice having an almost mocking quality which I despised. "Lee", Rey responded, shifting uneasily underneath the other's gaze. There was an uncomfortable silence, before I realized what time it was. As much as I would have liked to stay it was about time we started moving, unless we planned on missing the first match. With that I stepped out from the shadows, catching Rey's old team completely by surprise. The one called Lee literally jumped at the sight off me, and moved to the side as I passed him. "We have a match to win", I announced, the others immediately following. For a brief moment I locked eyes with the pink haired girl, the sensation somewhat strange. She seemed to want something from me, her eyes gleaming intensly, although I did not know what. Then I went on, wondering what she would be like in the stadium. Anyone who could successfully put Tyson in his place did after all have my respect…


	6. Wheels of confusion

**Authors note: Here we go again, finally, chapter 6 is completed. This one is somewhat different from the others, and for those of you wondering about the Maria/Kai issue this fic is not a romance fic, but it is rated M for a reason. That being said I have not yet decided on when or who, so I am open for suggestions. Enjoy!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It does not take much time, so please make me a happy girl and push the submit review button!**

**

* * *

**

Behind the wall of sleep

* * *

**Chapter 6****: Wheels of confusion **

There was fire, wonderful, bright, strong, burning and divine fire. It consumed me, the arena, it whisked everything else away, reduced the others to unimportant figures in the back of my mind. We where one, and I could feel it inside me, whispering and moving. A veil of fire seemed to drown me completely, and everything else felt insignificant in the face of this immense sensation. I could feel Dranzer, so close, and yet so far away.

It ended with one final explosion of flames, which reduced the dish to grayish ash. The thin powder like substance was blown across the floor, gathering in small heaps in the corners of the arena. Dranzer's explosion had blown out the windows of the arena, and I let out a strangled breath as soft gusts of wind ruffled my hair, calming my enraged soul. Slowly, painfully, I could feel Dranzer slipping away from me, and I watched with longing as my blade came flying back to my hand, the bit chip glowing a deep crimson. It was in moments like this that we where the closest. When I experienced strong emotions, that was when we became one creature, one magnificent being. The anger slowly cooled, leaving me somewhat relieved, the tension from the earlier happenings replaced by deep satisfaction. I had not been so angry in a long time, a very long time, and it felt good. I did not even glance in my opponent's direction. He was the one who had made me this angry in the first place, and he had been beaten, crushed, he did not deserve my respect.

The battle had progressed calmly at first, like it should, like it would normally do. I was rarely angered; to be honest I did not really feel much. A tough and unforgiving life had thought me that emotions where better left outside the arena. Yet he, this idiotic guy, with the bit beast of a yak, had ruffled my feathers beyond imagination. Sure, like most beybladers I was more than used to getting offenses thrown at me from the opponent, this was normally not something that would affect me. But then he had done the unthinkable, he had broken the code of honor I had grown up with, the code that every individual in the Abby knew all to well. One did not, under any circumstances, offend the opponents bit beast. Clearly this did not concern the outside world, but either way, I had been enraged, furious. And thus an inferno had erupted. Dranzer had not appeared herself, but in our joined anger this had not by any means been necessary. We had completely trashed his blade, literally destroyed his bit beast, and the dish, well, needless to say some repairs was in order. The commentators, AJ Topper and Brad Best, where speechless, and I calmly left the dish, finding my place on the bench along with my fellow team mates.

An applause broke out moments later, the spectators having gotten over the first shock. Tyson, Rey, Max and Kenny all looked at me with shock. Clearly their suspicions had been confirmed, I was dangerous. With a content sight I found place in the farthest corner, ignoring their intrigued looks. "That…that was some of a battle Kai", Max said, sounding impressed. "Whatever", I responded offhandedly, although I would admit that his obvious admiration pleased me. Would the pink haired girl be impressed too? What? Where did that thought come from? I had never wondered about such things before, wondered about what other people thought about me. Strange, very strange. I dismissed the thought immediately, not wishing to dwell on my somewhat uncharacteristic behavior. Perhaps my anger had left me a little lightheaded? Either way it was not important, she was not important. I lazily opened my eyes, noticing that the repairs on the dish had been completed. It was Rey's turn, and I briefly considered the possibility that he would lose on purpose, so we would not have to face the white tigers. I dismissed the idea at once, realizing that I held Rey in much higher regard than that. I would just have to trust him.

"Come on Rey!" Tyson shouted, waving his fists eagerly in the air. "Show them that we are even tougher than the white tigers". I saw how Rey's entire body tensed at this, and he abruptly turned around, staring intensely at Tyson. For a brief moment it looked as if he wanted to say something, but then he met my scrutinizing gaze. A brief moment of understanding passed between us, and then he nodded at me, his way of reassuring me that he would do anything in his power to win. I watched him, my face expressionless. He continued to stare, until I raised a questioning eyebrow at him. Then he blushed profoundly, before quickly turning around, heading for the dish. It was a quite long battle, and for a brief period of time I was genuinely worried that he would lose. His opponent used the friction of his blade to create a heat wave, almost melting away Rey's attack ring. It came to a point when I actually considered interfering, but in the end a dismissed the thought. It was necessary that he made his own mistakes, and learned from them. This he would have to handle on his own. And, finally, he understood the concept, attacking accordingly, and thus winning the match by a thread.

It went much the same with Max, and although I was relieved that we had won all three matches, I was also somewhat annoyed. This was not good enough. The teams we where battling here should be no match for them. We could not afford to win every battle by a thread; this was, after all, not by any means up to my standards. But what bothered me the most was how they acted afterwards. They behaved as though they had something to be proud off, as though they had achieved something. For the second time that day I felt my temper resurface, Dranzer's blade glowing strongly in my pocked. Well, it was about time I did something with their attitude anyway. With that I marched off, eyes blazing. "Training facility ASAP", I barked at my team mates, receiving a shocked look from Tyson. "What…but Kai, why can't we stay and watch the other battles?" He moaned, fueling my already dangerous anger. I merely stared at him, my mahogny eyes boring into his stormy grey ones; he literally crumbled under my gaze, for once realizing that this was not a time to try my patience.

We entered the BBA buss a couple of minutes later, a heavy silence making the others uneasy. They sat down as far from me as possible, while I positioned myself in the back of the buss, next to the window. Perhaps my anger was unnecessary I reflected, suddenly realizing that I was not even sure why I was so emotional. Things where so different out here, so strange, backwards almost. Or perhaps I was the one who was strange, after all I was alone, the people of this world stood together, while I was the exception. It was a somewhat unsettling revelation, one I was not at all comfortable with. It did not exactly bother me that I did not fit in; it was more a matter of purpose. How could I find what I was looking for when I had nothing in common with this place, or the people for that matter. Hell, I did not even know what I was looking for. Was that why I was so angry, because I did not know what to do, because I, for the first time in my life, did not have any answer? With a tired sight I picked up my blade, gazing deeply at Dranzer's bit chip. She glowed a faint red, the metal heating up in my hands. It was a meager comfort, but one I appreciated.

The buss stopped outside a traditional Chinese hotel, built from grayish stone bricks a long time ago. Seemingly huge circle shaped holes had been made in the ground and then fitted with stone, the perfect shape of a bey dish. Not exactly a training facility, but it would do. The others stopped behind me, and I caught a glint of excitement in Tyson's eyes when he spotted the dish shaped circles. After dropping off our luggage inside the hotel we went outside again, the others following me at a distance, probably afraid that I would explode should they get to close. Not that I would, despite my somewhat strange mood I did after all have more self control than that. Either way I was fine with their fear. This way I would not have to cope with Tyson's whining more than necessary. I came to halt in front of the first dish like structure, pausing only to decide exactly what to do with them. An almost sadistic smirk graced my features, and with that I turned around sharply, sending all four of them a scrutinizing gaze. "You will all do 500 push-ups and sit-ups and, and run 500 laps around the hotel", I said, my anger slowly being replaced by amusement at their shocked looks.

"But Kai", Max pleaded, reminding me of Tyson. He had to be really desperate to start pleading I reflected, merely sending him a death glare. "Kenny", I snapped, making the boy jump in fear. "You will make sure everyone does the exact number of exercises, I trust you will not try to trick me by going soft on them". With that I stalked off, leaving them moaning and cursing. I was very aware of the position I had put Kenny in, but he did, after all, not mean much to me, not that any of them did, so he would have to survive. Kenny was afraid of me, of what I would do to him if he displeased me, and thus I knew he would force them to complete everything. In return the others would be angry with him for siding with me, and then the game would be on. Of course it was probably very unwise to start internal conflicts in the team, but at that exact moment I did not care either way. They needed the training, and I wished to be alone. With this in mind my arrangement was perfect.

I did not go back to the hotel. Instead I chose the mountains, walking at a comfortable pace up the steep hillside behind the hotel. It was quite beautiful, not the beauty of a white beach in the Bahamas for example, it was more of a wild beauty, which I found all the more appealing. The mountains where vast and steep, with flowery plants and resistant trees scattered here and there. A perfect place to just think and be on your own for a while. A nice place for beyblading too, come to think of it. I positioned myself quite far up, sitting on the edge of a cliff, my legs dangling in thin air. Underneath me a wide river flowed peacefully by, the dark water foaming near the base of the mountain. It was an enthralling sight. So enthralling that I did not notice that I was being watched, not at first. When I spotted her she was quite close, and I cursed myself for not being more attentive. She was standing about ten meters higher up, watching me. Judging by her stance she had not been there for a long time, but she still made me uneasy. Once again my eyes clashed with hers, that same strange sensation flowing through me, the one I could not quite identify.

She closed the distance between us in one agile jump, landing only a couple of meters away from me. I reacted immediately, gracefully getting on my feet. Our gazes where still locked, but it felt more intense this time. "Who are you", she asked me, for the first time breaking the silence between us. And that was when I realized that I had no idea how to answer her, because I did not know the answer to her question…..


	7. Desire

**Authors note: Here we go again, chapter 7;) It is somewhat different from the others, but please bear with me, hope you will like it!:DDD**

**PLEASE PLEASE review!**

* * *

**Phoenixfalling: Thank you so much for two lovely reviews! I really appriciate the effort and your words inspires me to keep writing, thank you!:DDD**

**TinaOfDoom: Thanks a lot for the review Tina! Gleder meg til du kommer i gang me historien din!:DDDDDDDD**

**

* * *

**

**Behind the wall of sleep**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Desire**

"I am Kai Hiwatari", I said, wondering why I had actually decided to answer her question. I knew, deep down, that had she been someone else I wouldn't have. It was strange, this curiosity her presence had perked. She was pretty, her hair had an awfully pink color, but this was not even close to enough to make her stand out against all the other people roaming this world. And yet she did, at least for me, and this small fact filled my mind with confusion and frustration, with…..interest. She stared at me, her cat like eyes reminding me of Rey. "I am Maria", she said, still gazing intensely at me. Then the both of us fell silent, listening to the faint bouldering of the river below. She sat down next to me, her proximity making me somewhat uneasy. I was not used to being so close to people, especially someone I had only seen once before. Come to think of it I did not really like people as a rule, and it surprised me when I discovered that her presence did not really bother me, not like it should.

"I want you", the girl, Maria, suddenly said, catching me off guard. She was staring again, her eyes glued to my frame. I lied down on my back, arms behind my head, thinking. I want you; that simple phrase held a number of different meanings. For a brief moment I closed my eyes, trying to clear my mind, wondering which meaning I wanted her words to have. What did I want? Did I want her at all? Yes, I knew I did, although I was not completely sure how I wanted her. It could be anything, curiosity, love, friendship…..desire. I did most definitely not wish for love or friendship, that left me with curiosity and…desire. The latter one had been forbidden in the Abby, which of course had made me all the more interested. Desire, such a powerful and consuming feeling. The fact that it was forbidden had drawn me in, urged me to investigate further. I had always been like that, wild and independent, and I had always had a problem with authorities. The fact that someone else made decisions on my behalf angered me, fueled that dark side of my mind who would occasionally resurface.

Naturally there had never been any girls in the Abby, at least not on the lower levels. Higher up, where Boris had his office, well, let's just say that the kitchen staff was mostly female. It had not been difficult for me to sneak in there, and thus I had learned that there was more to life than pain, training and fighting. Sex was something I liked, it was sort of a relief from the daily routine. The kitchen girls had been more than willing, and for a while my life in the Abby had been tolerable. That was until Boris found out. He had been furious, enraged, and for the first time since I had gotten to know him I actually wondered if he would seriously hurt me. Not that I cared, when he got too violent I had merely broken his nose, hence the rather unflattering bump it had in the middle. That had taught him a valuable lesson. If he pushed me too far there would be consequences, and I was not at all afraid of hurting him. In a way this had been sort of a turning point. I had been thirteen at the time, and from that day on I was the one in charge, not Boris. Of course he made all decisions, but he knew, just as well as I did, that if I disagreed with his actions he had no choice but changing them. I took great pleasure in it, manipulating him, making him miserable. It amused me, kept me from getting too bored.

My thoughts where abruptly drawn elsewhere when Maria crept closer to me, positioning herself a mere ten centimeters away. "What do you want from me?" I asked her absentmindedly, still caught up in old memories. They were all so clear, so real, I could remember even the faintest of details, smells, colors, feelings…I could even remember the unpleasant memories, the ones I'd rather forget. The girl did not answer my question, she just continued to stare, her lips parted and pink locks flapping furiously in the wind. I briefly wondered if she really thought I would give her what she wanted. She was like the kitchen girls; I could see it in the depth of her eyes. Perhaps all girls were like that, at least the ones I had encountered. Not that I knew much about females in general, but I knew enough…..enough to feel uneasy around them. They always seemed to crave more than I was capable of giving them, they wanted love, romance, something I knew little about, and something I despised. Maria was no different, she was just more demanding than what I was used too. With that I gracefully stood up, leaving her by the cliff without saying a word. My dismissal was final, and although I knew it angered her, I also knew that she understood. I was not interested. She would have to find someone else.

It did not take me much time walking back to the hotel, too little time come to think of it. I wanted to be alone, and yet I had gone back to the hotel, even though I knew that I would not get any peace of mind in such a place. Not when the others were present, Tyson in particular. To my surprise they were still finishing their push-ups, and I snuck inside unnoticed, one of my specialties. The room was not as nice as in Hong Kong, but it was manageable. I had gotten spoiled I reflected, closing my eyes to remember the soft bed home in Japan. Home, it felt strange actually having something I could call home. A place to live, a place that was always there for me, a place I could do as I pleased. With a sight I opened one of the windows facing the backyard, hauling myself through without much effort. I could hear my team mates moaning and cursing nearby, along with Kenny's squeaking voice begging them to continue. "Please Tyson! It's only 100 more, you don't know what he'll do to me if you guys don't complete all of them!" I could not help but smirk at that, wondering why I had not used Kenny against them before. With that I started climbing, finding even the smallest of cracks in the massive stone wall. I was headed for the ceiling.

The view was nice, and I sat there the rest of the day, making sure Tyson, Rey and Max finished up without cheating. To my great surprise Max finished first, then Rey, and about an hour later Tyson was finally done, sweating like a pig. I watched them drag their sorry asses inside, listening to the expected bickering on who got the first shower, and wondered how I had ended up with such a pitiful team in the first place. It felt good to sit there, alone, at the ceiling, listening to the wind and the trees, to the sounds of a world I did not understand, but one which interested me. Then there was also that other thing, I was waiting for something, or rather, someone. He came sneaking just after darkness, his familiar shape standing out against the blackness like that of a snake, a very short snake. I waited until he was just about to enter our shared apartment, instantly knowing that he had dubious intentions. After a somewhat worried conversation on where I'd gone, Max, Rey and Tyson had gone to bed, leaving Kenny typing hectically at his laptop in the living room. Clearly the intruder expected everyone to be asleep, or at least the ones that could be considered as a threat.

I jumped down from the roof in one elegant motion, soundlessly landing right in front of him. The effect was just what I had intended. "AHHH….what the hell!" He shouted, falling backwards and landing on his butt in the dirt, green bangs covering his face. "What are you doing here?" I demanded, a dangerous edge to my voice. He crawled away from me, shakily getting to his feet. "What…what are you? A ninja or something?" He asked, disbelief and fear written all over his features. "I am Russian", I said, receiving another shocked look from the green haired jerk. He shivered, still staring at me. His smell was one of fear, and I snorted, disgusted. He was weak. I caught his eyes lingering a little too long on my body, and sneered angrily. What a pathetic piece of shit, clearly he deserved what was coming for him. I picked him up, taking a firm hold of his sweater. Then I dragged him away screaming, calmly dumping him outside the complex where the white tigers were staying. The kid was still screaming like crazy, until I let go of him. Then he barged through the door, shouting frantically. "Lee, Lee! HELP ME!" I felt the start of a headache settle moments later, as the guy named Lee, presumably their team captain, came outside.

He stopped abruptly at the sight of me standing there, the light from the open door making my mahogany eyes glint in an almost supernatural manner. He opened his mouth, as if he was preparing to say something, but I left before he had the chance too. I sensed that he was somewhat afraid of me, which made trash talking completely unnecessary. Maintaining that fear would not be difficult, as it already seemed to be pretty deep. The green haired kid had his story to tell too, which would probably enforce their opinion of me being dangerous. Somewhat pleased with my own antics I walked back, using the darkness as cover when I silently entered my room. I had gotten a private one this time, so I would not have to listen to Tyson's snoring. It would most likely bother me anyway, but at least now I would not have to share a bed with one of them. Poor Rey was sleeping next to Tyson, and I resisted the urge to chuckle. Perhaps I should be nice and let him play in the last match tomorrow? Then again where was the fun in that? Of course I would have to consider what was best for the team, but that did not prevent me from making life hard for them. Tyson in particular had a tendency to unintentionally encourage my darker side.

The first thing I noticed when I entered my room, the moment I entered the building actually, was that Maria was there. I could smell her perfume, the smell getting stronger the closer I got to my part of our apartment. Predictably the others had not noticed her presence, and she was sitting in the dark, on the edge on my bed, naked. I silently closed the door behind me, finding myself somewhat rattled. She was very persistent, more so than any other girl I had previously encountered. "Hello Kai", she greeted me, her teeth glinting when she smiled. "Whatever", I said, suddenly realizing that I had been pushed out of my comfort zone. I watched her with a combination of annoyance and interest. My night sight was good, very good, and I found myself struggling to stop staring at her. She was small and curvy, her skin a soft golden brown, and her eyes golden, almost the same shade as Rey's. She was beautiful in a very strange way, and although her hair bothered me somewhat, the rest made up for it. We locked gazes, her golden orbs clashing with my mahogany ones. I felt strange, warm, it was a familiar feeling, one I did not always understand, but al the same it was easily recognized, desire…


	8. Naughty conversations

**Authors note: MATURE CONTENT WARNING! This story is rated M for a reason, don't like don't read. It is not that bad though. And no, it will still not be a romance, despite the Kai/Maria issue;) Btw, just so you know I suck at writing m-rated scenes:P**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! There are quite a lot of people reading this story now, and it is kind'a frustrating that none of you bother reviewing. I need some serious inspiration, and the more feedback the more I write. Suggestions and constructive crtitiques are always welcome! :) Enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

**Behind the wall of sleep**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Naughty conversations**

I inhaled deeply, my eyes glued to her frame. Should I give in? Throughout my life I had always been thought that giving in, allowing emotions to take control, was equal with failure, that doing such a thing meant weakness. With that I made my decision, pulling off my t-shirt. Fuck them! The people in the Abby, Boris, my grandfather, they were not here, I did not respect them, I hated them. They could all go ahead and die as far as I was concerned. And therefore there was no fucking point in living by their rules. No, from no one I would make my own laws, starting with doing exactly what I wanted at this exact moment. I let the t-shirt fall to the floor, feeling somewhat amused. Maria was smirking at me, pushing her breasts forward. Hell yea, she was definitely more demanding than the girls I was used too. With that she stood up, placing her hands on my chest, leaning in close, our lips touching. I placed my hands on her hips, pulling her closer, sliding my hands up and down her nicely curved back. She moaned, and I could feel her getting goosebumps wherever I touched her. For a brief moment I considered locking the door, but forgot about it when she started rubbing my erection through the jeans. Then she bit down on my shoulder, the sensation making me hot beyond imagination.

The feeling was immense, and I could not help but groan softly with pleasure. She started fiddling with the belt on my jeans, and in a matter of seconds I stood there, wearing only my socks and boxers. With a somewhat annoyed growl I managed to kick my socks of, pinning her against the door, our lips locked. We moved against one another, her hands buried in my hair while I was trailing kisses all over her neck. And at that exact moment this was the only place I wanted to be. Feeling her breasts pressing against my bare chest, her nipples hard, the sound of her ragged breath, it was so perfect, everything felt so perfect. I barely registered that my boxers ended up on the floor, somewhere in the back of my mind I noticed the pack of condoms on the table next to the bed, and after grabbing one everything swept away, leaving behind a haze of intense pleasure. It was like a sea of enjoyment, threatening to drown me in its intensity. I pushed her down on her back on the bed, almost lazily stroking her body with firm hands. "Oh kai", she moaned, eagerly spreading her legs for me.

I pushed into her moment later, my entire body shaking with pleasure. It felt so fucking good! I could feel how all the tension and stiffness in my body disappeared as we moved, shaking the bed. She gripped tightly onto my shoulders, her breasts pressing against my chest in a very arousing manner. To my surprise she tried to push me over on my back, clearly wanting to be on top. Naturally I was a lot stronger, but after thinking it over I decided that it could not hurt to try something new. She positioned herself on top of me, and I rested my hands on her hips, enjoying the sight of her breasts. Then she started moving, the sensation making me moan and growl with pleasure. I could not believe how good this felt, surely this had to be the closest to heaven I would ever get. After a while I pushed her aside again, deciding that I preffered it on top, and then we went on for hours. In the end I was completely worn out, exhausted, and rolled over on my side, back facing her. She still had her hands entangled in my hair, massaging my neck and scalp. The feeling was wonderful, and I drifted off to sleep, face buried in my pillow.

Unlike what I would normally do I awoke quite late, the sun already having risen, bathing the landscape in a golden light. I could hear water dripping from the gutters, birds squeaking outside, along with the somewhat annoying bussing of insects. Maria shifted next to me and opened her eyes, batting her eyelashes at me. She was lying with her face against my chest, our legs entangled. I yawned sleepily, lazily stretching my body. "Morning", she whispered, strategically placing one hand on my chest. I could not help but glance at her exposed breasts and her smile widened. "You do know that I do not want anything but sex from you?" I asked her; somewhat alarmed by the look she was giving me. She pursed her lips in distaste, her eyes narrowing. "We'll see about that", she said, staring defiantly at him, our eyes locked. "Whatever", I said offhandedly, jumping to my feet and pulling on my jogging outfit. Moments later I was out running, contemplating the night with mixed emotions. At least now I had made it clear what I saw in her, and if she wanted something else that was not my problem. Then again I did not by any means regret my decisions. It had been a very….comfortable night. And, judging by the look she had given me when I left she would be back tonight.

I returned from my jog about two minutes after the others had gotten out of bed, and almost collided with Tyson on my way to the shower. He sent me a penetrating look, which I ignored, before I pushed past him and into my room. It struck me that he had acted somewhat strangely, but I felt too good to bother investigating. Tyson was a moron, whatever he was doing it was of no interest to me. I turned the shower on, closing my eyes with a pleased sight. The feeling of warm water washing away the sweat from my jog was wonderful, and I stayed in the shower for almost twenty minutes. Never before had I felt so satisfied, the feeling was just immense. Then again I was not able to enjoy it for very long. "Kai?" Rey's voice echoed through the steaming water, causing my mood to sink considerably. "Kai", he repeated, shouting loader this time. With an annoyed growl I turned off the water, only stopping to quickly dry off my hair and wrapping a towel around my waste. "Yes?" I barked, perhaps a little harsher than necessary, brutally opening the door.

A wall of steam accompanied me into the room, and I caught sight of Rey standing there, looking around at my stuff with obvious curiosity. Needless to say I did not like it very much. "What?" I demanded, sending him my infamous death glare. He turned around, opening his mouth to say something, before quickly closing it, merely staring at me. At first I did not really understand what his problem was, but then a purple blush appeared on his cheeks, and I resisted the urge to run straight back into the shower. This was just like the Abby, where the other boys would constantly steal glances at me in the shower. Not that I had anything against homosexuality, but I was fed up with people undressing me with their eyes all the time. "Rey, is there something you wish to say to me?" I asked him, an unmistakable edge of irritation to my voice. He glanced over to the side, still gawking, his eyes wide. "I…I…I just wanted to say that..that me and Tyson will walk to the stadium today", he mumbled, making me increasingly frustrated. If there was one thing I hated it was stammering and mumbling. He seemed to realize this and quickly escaped my temper, silently closing the door behind him. And that was when I discovered what he had been staring at.

The opened package with condoms was lying on the bedside table, very visible, very, very visible. "Fuck!" I cursed, shuffling it into the hotel safe in lack of a better hiding place. What if he told Tyson? The thought almost made my heart stop, if he told Tyson they would not talk about anything else for the next ten years. Then again why should I care? No, Rey could do whatever the fuck he wanted, if they had a problem with me fucking Maria it was their problem, not mine. I pushed this new issue aside, and quickly dressed, pulling on another pair of jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. I took a quick look in the mirror afterwards, somewhat surprised by the change compared to the day before. Of course I was still myself; I just looked healthier, more energized. I was simply in a good mood, strange how that could make such a difference. With that I exited my room, entering the BBA buss along with Max and Kenny. I found my place in the back of the buss, next to the window, gazing sleepily at the landscape swooping past. It was by no means a very long drive, but half way up the mountain there was a traffic jam. And that was when things got really strange. I had noticed that Max kept stealing glances at me, and then, after half an hour waiting for the traffic to loosen up he approached me.

He did not exactly sit down next to me, but in the seat opposite me. I ignored him at first, as always refusing to take the initiative. He sat there fidgeting for a while, clearly wishing to ask me about something but to afraid to do so. But then, to my great surprise, he seemed to have overcome his fear, noisily clearing his throat. "Erm…. Kai? I've… I want to ask you something", he declared, staring expectantly at me. With an irritated sight I tore my gaze away from the window, raising a questioning eyebrow at him. Encouraged by this he leaned forward, glancing briefly over at Kenny to ensure that the other boy would not hear him. What was this? Max wanted to tell me his secrets? The mere idea was ridiculous, but before I had the time to tell him this he spoke up. "Last night", he started, looking eagerly at me. "You had a visitor right?" He glanced over at Kenny again, clearly not wishing to include him in this rather strange conversation. I barely had the time to wonder how he knew, before he quickly continued; surely we had not been that load? "And, well, I was wondering if you could….you know…..give me some tips?" He finished, looking at me with his blue puppy-dog eyes.

For the second time that morning I was caught completely off guard. Make no mistake, normally I seemed to have a talent of foreseeing what people would do, but I had certainly not seen that one coming. Max wanted to know how to get laid, and he then he asked me, out of all people? For the first time in my 16 years of life I was completely at a loss of words. What the fuck should I say to him? Sharing my experiences was definitely not an option, as if I even wanted to have this conversation with him. I had always thought that was something a parent was supposed to do, explain the birds and the bees and all that. "Max", I said, staring somewhat shocked at him. "Why don't you go ahead and by a book or something?" I asked him, a dubious expression having settled on my features. I could not believe I was sitting here, trying to protect the secrets of my sex life from Max. It was ridiculous. "Yea, but you know…a book is nothing compared to the real thing", he said, looking pleadingly at me. "Whatever", I dismissed him, putting my earphones on in a vain attempt at escaping him. "But Kai, Tyson and I talked about this and….."

That was the breaking point for me, I did not even hear the last part of his sentence. "Max! Do you want me to kill you?" I calmly inquired, a silky quality to my voice that he should have the decency to fear. "N…no", he said, still staring innocently at me. "Then FUCK OFF", I growled. As it turned out he had at least learned something, and blasted off in a matter of seconds, squeezing himself in between Kenny and the window, at the front of the buss. I shook my head in confusion, realizing that the walls in our hotel apartment where thinner than I had initially thought. Well, at least now everyone knew, then we could make as much noise as we wanted to in the future. The thought made me smirk, revenge for all the invasions of privacy I had been forced to endure after joining the team. It was after all not my problem if they could not sleep at night. Or perhaps it was, they did after all need at least a couple of hours sleep to perform in the stadium. With a comfortable yawn I leaned back into my seat, closing my eyes. My mind was currently off line, preoccupied with all kinds of naughty thoughts…..


	9. Through the never

**Authors note: Okay, here we go again! First off I am very sorry about the delay, but while I have been on vacation I have not been able to update before now. I am not sure when the next chapter will be up but if I get a lot of reviews I will perhaps try and finnish it before next tuesday. If not it will be up in about four weeks, due to a trip to Germany. Anyway, I hope you will like the chapter, although the ending is somewhat of a cliffhanger, sorry! Enjoy!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Phoenix-Falling: Thank you so much for two absolutely great and incredibly inspiring reviews! Right now your feedback is what keeps me from giving up on this story, and do not hesitate to point out flaws or come with suggestions about the plot or anything else you notice;)! **

**

* * *

**

**Behind the wall of sleep**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Through the never**

Two things had happened which I had not foreseen, and which I did not like. After joining the bladebreakers I had of course learned, that bad things, involving the team, had a distinct tendency to happen at the worst possible time and place. Unfortunately this day was no exception. The first step in the wrong direction had been when Tyson and Rey did not show up for the scheduled match. This had forced me to step in yet again, and Max had to play second instead of first. When the third match was due our team had still been two members down, and after threatening Kenny with the prospect of an unpleasant death he had agreed to play in the third round. Naturally he had to put together a decent blade, which he did in a mere five minutes, and then he surprised everyone by winning. Not that the opposing team was much to talk about, they all had blades made from wood and things found in the forest, but still, I was impressed. And then, when I honestly believed that everything would be okay, that I had just prevented the last disaster of the day, Tyson and Rey returned, without Rey's blade.

"Kevin took it, that green haired guy from the white tigers", Tyson told me, almost in tears over the entire thing. Rey was merely silent, having disappeared to some untouched place of his mind. It worried me somewhat that he seemed to have almost evaporated, eyes trained on the ground, emptily scrutinizing the white tiles. I had seen it before, countless times actually. How a person would change dramatically based on one special event, how he would shatter and die, because he was alone, no longer in the company of his bit beast. In the Abby it had happened all the time. If you did not do well enough your bit beast would be given to someone else, someone deemed more deserving. I could remember being afraid that someone would take Dranzer away from me when I was younger, until I understood that she was a family earlobe, and destined to be with me. No one else could control her, communicate with her, and besides I had always been the best, which suggested that I had nothing to fear. Then again it did cause me some distress, seeing Rey in such a state. I had never been a very emotional person, mainly because there was no point in it as long as I lived in the Abby. There such things would only cause problems.

Today I felt differently. Rey's situation was something I could understand, something I could sympathize with, and although I did not show it, I felt bad for him, for Drigger. At the moment the team was somewhat divided. Tyson wanted to run over to where the white tigers had their hotel apartment and literally attack them with Dragon, Max had suggested a more friendly response, and Kenny, well Kenny was just afraid, claiming that the best course of action would be to sleep on it. And Rey, he was depressed, mute and pale, almost like a ghost. Needless to say I had made my own plan, which did not agree with any of the other suggestions. With an annoyed sight I got to my feet, fetching Dranzer from the coffee table next to the sofa. The others looked up, with the exception of Rey who's gaze was still glued to the floor. "Where are you going?" Tyson asked me, an almost accusing edge to his voice, as if he believed I was just going to abandon them. Well, had it been Dragon who was stolen perhaps I would have, but not when it was Rey. No, something had to be done.

"I am going to clean up your mess Tyson", I said, emphasizing the word your. "You know what happened!" He whined, clearly offended. "He pushed Rey off that cliff and took his blade, it was not my fault Kai! Why do you always treat me badder than the others?" He continued, his words making my eyebrows twitch in irritation. "Worse you mean?", I said, deciding not to dignify his pouting with a proper response. He gawked at me, and I resisted the urge to punch him when he crossed his arms and leaned back into the sofa, sulking. "Sourpuss", he mumbled. I ignored him, stalking out of the room with my hands in my pockets. "I want to come with you", Rey suddenly called, surprising me somewhat. "Me too!" Max and Tyson chimed in. Predictably Rey's return to the real world had awoken their fighting spirit, and with renewed enthusiasm they joined me by the door. "Rey can come", I said, my voice leaving no room for negotiation. After a brief argument they gave up, and we left just after darkness, nearing a confrontation with the white tigers.

Rey was anxious and determined, and I could feel waves of nervous energy radiate from him. It was understandable, but it also annoyed me somewhat. This was not a time for insecurity. I glanced briefly in his direction, our eyes locking. For obvious reasons I had never been a very good comforter, but I did give him an encouraging nod, not really knowing why but all the while rather pleased with myself. Tyson always claimed that in reality I was not human, that I was a robot. Encouraging someone was a quite human thing to do no? He smiled weakly at me, surprise evident in his eyes. Then he walked faster, leaving me behind. I stopped in the shadow of a great oak tree, not too far away from the White Tiger's part of the hotel. Rey continued alone, pausing only too look around, wondering where I'd gone. With one elegant leap I hauled myself up on the lowest branch of the tree, quickly climbing to the top, where I could keep an eye on things.

With a content yawn I leaned back against the cool surface of the tree, gazing up at the brilliantly glowing moon. It was full, and stood out against the dark sky like a ruby among grey rocks. In a way I had always preferred the dark. Not the artificial darkness of deep cellars or enclosed spaces, no, I liked the natural darkness of the night, where most humans where asleep and other creatures roamed the world. A soft gush of wind played with my hair, caressing my face, and I closed my eyes, listening to the sounds of the night with wonder. I could hear raised voices as well, Rey and Lee arguing, with Kevin and the fat boy in the background. Maria was not there, she was in my room, waiting. I reverted my attention to Rey again, not interfering, merely observing. I could clearly hear their voices, and occasionally I would get a glint of Rey or Lee in one of the windows. And then, after about an hour, Rey exited, strolling over the grass with new energy, headed for our apartment. He was looking at something in his hands, and he was smiling. The pale moonlight made the Drigger blade shimmer slighly, the bit chip emitting a greenish glow.

I waited until he was safe inside before jumping down from the tree. Everything had turned out as I had predicted and I was rather pleased with myself, but I was also confused. Deep down I knew that I favored Rey over the others, but I was not completely sure why I did this. I was certain that my acceptance of him had nothing to with attraction, yet there was something about him that made me care more than I would normally do. It was strange, the effect he had on me, and the others for that matter. He was the one maintaining the balance within the team, the individual that made things work on a more personal level, the blading put aside. I could hear the others at a distance, laughing loudly over some ridiculous TV-show. Rey was back to normal, and thus the others where as well. In a way I envied him that power, that calmness he seemed to inflict on everyone. When I entered a room people would merely stare, or flirt, or undress me with their eyes. And, if they did the latter one there would normally be hell to pay. I shook my head, pushing the thought away. There was no point in wanting something I could never have. It was not in my nature to calm people down, I was a deceiver, an object of desire which did not like being desired.

With yet another annoyed head shake over my somewhat strange thoughts, I snuck silently into our shared apartment. I paused only to look at the others for a couple of seconds, comfortably seated in front of the TV, a bowl of popcorn secured in Tyson's arms. They all seemed so normal, and I could not help but feel like a complete stranger. Rey turned around briefly, and we locked eyes again, the others not noticing. Unlike them Rey was not so ignorant of his surroundings, and thus more difficult to sneak up on. His eyes projected gratitude, and I noticed how his hands clutched Drigger tightly. I won't ever lose it again those eyes said, I promise you I won't! I did not say anything; neither did I allow my eyes to give something away. Instead I soundlessly turned around, headed for my room with light strides. Was I bitter? Bitter because I was so different compared to everyone else? Because I did not fit in? No, I was pretty sure I was not. No matter how hard I tried I could not picture myself in that sofa, a bowl of popcorn in my arms, laughing along with the others in front of the TV. I was not that kind of person, I was…different, just different.

Maria was in my bed, lazily stretched out on the white sheets, naked. I stared, somewhat fascinated with how her caramel colored skin seemed to glow even though it was dark. "Hello Kai", she said, smiling coyly at me. I did not answer, although I did pull my clothes off, joining her in the bed. It annoyed me somewhat, that demanding tone of voice she always had when she wanted something, the way she pressed herself against me afterwards, demanding attention. Sex was good of course, the best I'd ever had actually, but all the while her somewhat possessive nature irritated me. I rolled over on my side afterwards, my back facing her. This time she did not try to snuggle close to me, perhaps she had learned? I hoped so, then I would not have to explain it to her for what would be the tenth time. Deep down I knew that she would end up heartbroken and shattered when my team left China, it was only a matter of time. But, then again I found myself unable to really care. I had made it clear from the beginning what I wanted, if she wanted more, well then she was more or less begging for a broken heart.

I was just about to drift off to sleep, having successfully blocked out Tyson's snoring, when my mobile started beeping. The all too familiar fuel by Metallica shattered the darkness, and Maria abruptly sat up beside me, startled. "Fuck!" I mumbled, leaning over her to reach my phone. She bit her lip, innocently playing with the elastic on my boxers. "Stop it", I growled, struggling to get a hold of the wailing mobile. "Who is this?" I demanded, finally having gotten a hold of the mobile. "Kai", the other replied, sounding almost overbearing. It was my grandfather, and I abruptly put a hand over Maria's mouth when she started giggling. I was about to explode, where all girls like that? Silly and stupid? At least she was."Maria, get out", I sneered, her amusement disappearing right away. She opened her mouth, as if she wanted to argue, but my glare stopped her, and she quickly pulled on her clothes, staring at me with an accusing look. She tried to hide it but I did see the tears running down her cheeks when she silently jumped out of the window. I did not care.

"Grandfather", I acknowledged, uncomfortably aware that he had heard the exchange. A ball of dread seemed to grow in my stomach, and for the first time in years I felt something close to worry. I did not like my grandfather, not at all. His tone of voice suggested that he wanted something from me, and I was not sure if I wanted to give him anything, I hated him…


	10. Quest for fire

**Authors note: Unfortunately I have gotten a cold, or whatever it is you say in english, which means that I don't have anything else to do but write. Strange how that shit always comes during vacation huh? Anyway, I hope you will like the chapter and for the record I have no idea wheater or not there is an age limit on porn in china. I just made a wild guess and if it is wrong, well, this is an AU after all;)**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Everything is appriciated!**

* * *

**Behind the wall of sleep**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Quest for fire**

It was exactly 48 hours since my grandfather had decided to call me. 48 hours which I had spent brooding, forcing my team to train, and having sex. We had won the semi final the day before, and tomorrow we were scheduled to battle the white tigers at the top of the China tower, the final showdown. I was lying on my back, arms behind my head, with Maria on top of me. It felt good, and I was somewhat intrigued with the fact that she kept coming back, despite my obvious lack of friendliness to begin with. Had it not been for the sex I would have forced her to leave. Then again she had learned from the previous night, and to my relief there was no more childish giggling or girly squeaks. My grandfather had not said anything either, and thinking back I had decided that it would not have bothered me if he had. This was my life, and I had made myself a promise. I would follow my own rules, and according to them sex was a very important part of life, at least at the moment. Then again the phone call had made me somewhat confused. He had only asked me if I was okay, if I needed anything. Was this normal? I had no idea.

Breakfast the next morning was tense, nervous. Rey was cooking, and as per usual Tyson was stuffing his face, Kenny was typing on his lap top and Max was not eating at all, nervous probably. I was reading a fashion magazine, of all things. Vogue actually. Not that I knew much about fashion, or was very interested for that matter. It had merely been a coincidence. I had spotted it on the kitchen table that morning, arriving back from my customary run. For some strange reason I had decided to pick it up, and there it was, a picture, the picture! It filled one side, a girl in a black dress with red lips and curly dark brown hair, lying sprawled across a car. The girl did not interest me much; Maria had nicer breast anyway, but the car, the car! It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, with the exception of Dranzer of course, and I had been reading the same word over and over again for the last fifteen minutes. Ferrari. It had a very stylish vibe to it, classy. On the phone my grandfather had asked me if I needed anything. Need, to need something. That phrase could have a number of meanings. At this exact moment I did not care about that, I needed that car, and as with everything else I wanted, I was more or less certain that I'd have it.

"Kai? Why are you reading Vogue?" Max asked me, having forgotten his nerves. I did not look at him, most of my attention focused on the prospect of owning a Ferrari. "Whatever", I mumbled, deciding that I did not wish to talk to anyone at the moment. Tyson fidgeted uneasily at the other side of the table, stealing quick and undoubtedly worried glances at my concentrated expression. I ignored him of course, he was a jerk after all, but I did find his despair quite amusing. The magazine belonged to him, judging by the fact that he for some reason had decided to write his name on it. At first I could not understand why on earth Tyson would spend his money on Vogue. Normally the only magazine he would bother reading was Beyblade News or something related to the sport, and needless to say Vogue did not meet those demands. Then I remembered that one had to be 18 to by porn in China, and after skimming through the woman's underwear adds I concluded that they probably did the trick. Nasty Tyson, a shame he'd written his name on the cover, now I had some really nice shit to use against him.

With that I lowered the magazine a couple of inches, a vicious smirk evident in my eyes as I met Tyson's gaze. He swallowed heavily, trying to hide his uneasiness by grabbing yet another of Rey's pancakes. I continued to stare at him for a couple of seconds, feeling particularly devilish. Rey and Max looked sort of confused, staring from me to Tyson and back again. After one last dreamy look at the gleaming Ferrari Italia 458 I calmly handed the magazine to Tyson. "Thanks for the loan", I said, surprised at how innocent my voice sounded. Tyson looked offended, but did not say anything, he merely continued his meal. Max still looked somewhat confused, and Rey bit his lip, struggling not to laugh. I was pleased with myself and leaned back, yawning lazily. And at that exact moment I realized that I liked my new life. Despite the annoyance and frustration my team seemed to cause me almost constantly, I could not help but notice that I was never bored. No, I was….happy? Was that it? Happiness?

I had never really understood what that word meant, what happiness was. Then again I was awfully aware that up until now I had never really followed my own wishes. Perhaps that was the reason for my newfound love of life, that I actually did what I wanted for a change? I was not sure, but either way I did know that I was no longer indifferent. That had been the worst part of growing up in the Abby, the boredom and indifference that seemed to be the same every day, dragging you down and into depression. "You should eat more", Rey suddenly said, placing a waffle and a glass of juice in front of me. I sent him a penetrating gaze and raised an eyebrow at him, brutally drawn back to reality. What was this? Surely he did not really care did he? Did he? He abruptly turned around, before I had the time to say or do anything, and I was left staring at his back, noticing his unusually red ears. The look he'd given me a couple of days ago, when he disturbed me in the shower, came to mind, and I made a face. With a somewhat confused shrug I emptied my juice glass, stalking out of the kitchen. I was pretty certain that Rey was gay, and although this did not really bother me, I could not help but feel slightly uncomfortable. Was he onto me?

We entered the BBA buss about ten minutes later, and after making the others aware of the battle arrangements I found my spot at the back of the buss, brooding. I had decided that Max would start, then Tyson and in the end Rey would finish. Of course, I could have played myself. I probably should have, considering the fact that then we where at least guaranteed one win. As it was I was not sure how Max and Tyson would handle battling against Garry, Kevin or Maria, and as for Rey I had told him to play last because I was certain Lee would. The two of them needed that battle, and I could only hope Rey was the strongest. We needed to win this, we had too. Failing was not an option, not in my book. My grandfather's wishes considered I had no choice but ensuring that we won, and this worried me somewhat. I was used to standing alone, only responsible for myself and Dranzer. Leading this team was vastly different, and while I myself would not play I was forced to trust their abilities. I could change the lineup, of course I could, I was the team captain after all. But, there was something inside me that did not like that thought, that wanted to give them a chance, and so I did.

The first battle was Max versus Garry, and I already knew that this first round would go to the white tigers. Max seemed to have a bad day, and after the first 10 seconds it was clear that he was at a serious disadvantage. He lost the first battle, won the second, and in the third….Well, needless to say Garry crushed him in one brilliant flash of anger, and I found myself somewhat surprised that he had not gotten a heart attack in the process. Surely all that fat could not be good? "Sorry", Max mumbled, coming to stand before me as if he was going to the gallows. "Hn", was my only response, and he went to sit down beside Rey, desperate for comfort. "Pressure is on you Tyson", I said, my voice somewhat unpleasant, glancing briefly in his direction. "I know Kai, I know, and I won't disappoint", he said, the false bravado in his tone annoying me beyond imagination. Sometimes, correction; all the time, he acted unnecessarily dramatic, and I knew that if he did not stop doing it soon I would have to take serious action. "If you lose Tyson….." I did not complete the sentence; judging by the look he gave me he seemed to be aware of the consequences of failing.

He was up against Maria, and I suddenly felt very interested. For the sake of the team I hoped with all of me that Tyson would win, but deep down I wanted her to win. That had been perfect I decided, Max won, Tyson lost, Rey won. And then there was the question of why? Why would I rather see Tyson lose, instead of Max or Rey? What did I have against him? To be honest I was not sure, there was just something about him that made me angry. The way he talked, the way he looked, I was not sure what it was, it just made me angry and frustrated, and the fact that he had that power tended to make me even angrier. I watched closely as the battle went on, and despite myself I struggled not to smirk when Tyson lost the first round. Maria gave me a look afterwards, completely ignoring Tyson. It was that look, the sex look, and I stared innocently back, looking forward to the upcoming night. And that was when Kenny seemed to understand what was going on. Of course, being the one he is he did not keep silent about it. "Kai! Are you sleeping with the enemy?", he asked, shock written all over his face.

Tyson, having enough to worry about, was pretty much the only one who didn't hear, and in a matter of seconds I was being bombarded with questions. Naturally they had known for a while that I had a nightly visitor, but they had not known who this visitor was, until now. Great I reflected, we were due to leave the next morning, and now they found out. "She is hot", Max said, glancing shyly at me. I knew what he was getting at and I would have none of it. A death glare put an end to any advice he might have wanted, and instead I had to deal with Rey and Kenny. "How do you know her?" Rey asked me, his expression unreadable. "I don't know her", I responded, not really finding it strange that I had fucked her every night for over a week and new nothing but her name. And then things took a turn for the worse. "You are just using her aren't you?" He asked me, an accusing edge to his voice which I had never before experienced. Kind and soft spoken Rey was gone, replaced by a person I had not met before.

"You bastard", he sneered, eyes blazing. I lazily raised an eyebrow at him, deciding not to answer. "Rey, cool it!" Max exclaimed, struggling to restrain this new and strange Rey. There was a brief silence after this, before Rey crossed his arms and leaned back, stiffly scrutinizing the floor. Somewhere in the back of my mind I did realize that I had hurt him, although I did not really understand how. "I have to inform Mr. Dickinson", Kenny said, and with that I pushed all the complicated aspects of my new life away, concentrating on the match, not really knowing who I wanted to win….


	11. Immigrant song

**Authors note: Yay! Another chapter! I am pretty impressed with myself right now, to chapters in two days, not bad! Anyway, hopefully the next one will be up soon, and I am sorry about the cliffhanger. As for thwe jump in time I felt this was neccecary, so I hope you wont be to dissapointed;)**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Behind the wall of sleep**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Immigrant song **

"Kai, I did not mean to", Rey said, biting his lip. "Hn", was all the response I gave him, seeing no reason whatsoever to be gracious. The team was on a plane to America, and I was in a foul mood, not the least interested in listening to Rey's emotional gibberish. Why couldn't he just shut up? Or go and talk to someone else, anyone else? After the Asian tournament, which we to my great surprise had won, despite Tyson, Max and Rey's rather lousy beyblading, we had had two days of vacation, before boarding a plane to the US. Mr. Dickinson had tried to talk to me about the whole Maria issue, but after receiving a rather unpleasant remark and a death glare he had given up. And Kenny, well, needless to say he was living in fear, constantly wondering how or when I would demand revenge. Not that I did not plan too, but after thinking it over I had discovered that having him fearing a trap around every corner was the best punishment by far. "I am sorry", Rey said again, and with a sight I decided to relieve him of his misery.

Sometimes, most of the time, I found Rey to be a very calm individual. A very calm individual who easily felt guilty. Perhaps all gay people where like that? I was not sure, and then again I wasn't sure he was gay either, I just suspected. To be honest I had no idea why he was apologizing to me in the first place. The only reason I had not told him this was because I was in a bad mood, because I wanted someone to suffer. Too bad for him that he had unwillingly put himself in that position. "Rey, why are you apologizing?" I asked him, my voice having an irritated edge to it which he seemed to notice. He inhaled deeply a couple of times, leaning in, uncomfortably close, and looked around, as if he wanted to tell me something no one else was supposed to hear. A stab of confusion and unease flowed through me and I stared quizzically at him, firmly pushing him out of my comfort zone. What the hell was he at? "Rey?" I asked, staring impatiently at him. This was by no means a day to try my patience. He fidgeted uneasily next to me, a hurt look in his eyes which I did not understand. Was that because of me? "Nothing", he said. "It's nothing".

The rest of the flight went by without any major happenings. Tyson ate a couple of ten year old pretzels, and puked in his seat when we landed, but apart from this the entire trip was pretty uneventful. Rey kept stealing glances at me, and I had a distinct feeling that I had done or said something I shouldn't. Then again why should I care? This was not my problem. It was his, and I did not intend to spend more time brooding about it. Instead I found my bad mood slowly disappearing, as we entered the high roller suite at the Hilton's hotel in the midst of Las Vegas. Needless to say I made sure to get a room for myself, so that I would not have to share. There was no way in hell I was sharing a bed with Tyson, which had graciously offered. Instead I dumped my bag on my bed, casually strolling over to admire the view. Las Vegas at night; the lightshow made me think about strip clubs and vodka. How very romantic. Despite myself I did miss Maria, at least to some degree. Perhaps that was why I had been cranky, because of lack of sex? With a snort I turned around, dismissing the thought. No, that would just be embarrassing. No, fuck no! Come to think of it the fact that I had not gone into depression was a wonder. Having Tyson around was after all a real downer, most of the time at least. He could be amusing, occasionally.

I went to sleep about two hours later, feeling sleepy and comfortable after an hour in the weightlifting room and a long shower. Somewhere in the back of my mind I registered that Tyson's snoring was making the walls shake, but having gotten more or less used to this I ignored him. And soon I drifted off to sleep, sprawled out on the bed in a mess of silky sheets. It was a very strange night. I slept uneasily, bad memories resurfacing in a way they had not done in years. And then, when I woke up in the middle of the night, soaked with sweat and short of breath, I caught sight of Rey, standing in the door. With a confused yawn I pushed myself up on my elbows, staring at him. He disappeared about a millisecond later, and I went back to sleep, the nightmares returning as if they had always been there. Breakfast the next morning was normal. Rey did not say anything, and neither did I. Instead he placed a heap of pancakes with syrup and a glass of juice in front of me, sitting down with the paper.

"I have arranged a tour for us today, to a BBA research facility", Rey said, glancing shyly at me. I ignored him, already having decided that I wanted to roam the city. Max, Tyson and Kenny immediately broke into cheers and enthusiastic babbling, and with a sight I returned my focus to the pancakes, deciding that I was not really into the all American breakfast. "Are you coming today Kai?" Max asked me, sharing a meaningful glance with Tyson which I could not quite place. What the fuck was this? First Rey and now them? Why was everyone giving me strange looks? "Whatever", I said, leaving the table, my pancakes more or less untouched. It was not like they would be wasted, I could hear Tyson get to work on them as I left, somewhat relieved that I did not have to endure the sight. I snuck out unnoticed about five minutes later, dressed in my favorite jeans and a dark blue polo-shirt matching my hair. Dranzer was resting safely in my pocket, along with my launcher and the mobile. It was a nice and sunny morning, and I had already been out running, checking out the girls and cafes.

There was a particularly nice café just around the corner, not too far away from the shopping district, and I sat down at one of the outdoor tables, reveling in the bright morning sun. One tuna sandwich and a cup of coffee later I was still dozing off in the sun, already having caught the attention of most of the people in the neighborhood. It still amazed me how much people stared. Of course I had always been the center of attention; the only difference was that in the Abby people had not been stupid enough to approach me. Apparently the outside world was different, judging by the fact that I had already had a number of visitors. First a girl, then a woman twice my age, two more girls, a boy…And then, when I was about to explode, a new girl came by. She seemed very self-conscious, and glanced shyly in my direction, blushing when she caught me looking. Then she seemed to find her courage, smiling at me as she walked by, sitting down at the table opposite mine. I watched her with interest, openly admiring her legs and slender body. She had purple hair, which I did not like, but as with Maria the rest made up for it.

"Hi", she suddenly said, having decided to take the initiative. "Hi", I responded, somewhat shocked with myself. When had I decided to start answering other people? She was hot, really hot I decided. Surely that was a good enough excuse to break my self-inflicted code of honor? Or? Sure, I had already made up my mind; it was too late to turn back. I stood up, dragging out a chair in a silent invitation. She accepted and sat down, our eyes locking, and I smirked predatorily at her, already knowing that I'd get exactly what I wanted. As it turned out her name was Frankie, and she was also participating in the American tournament, being a part of a team called Spintensity. We spent most of the afternoon in my hotel room, fucking, and she left her phone number. Needless to say I was more than pleased, and stood with closed eyes in the shower afterwards, feeling relaxed and satisfied. And just as I was starting to feel happy and carefree again, an unmistakable air of uneasiness blocked out everything else. What was I thinking? Allowing them to go out alone that way? Fuck!

I jumped out of the shower, barely having the time to dress properly and apply deodorant before storming out, grabbing the closest taxi. Sure, Rey and Kenny was one thing. They were reasonable, careful and responsible by nature. But Max and Tyson, they where a bad influence, and I could only hope they had not killed someone yet. "Faster", I urge the taxi driver on, my glare literally boring hole in his back. He complied, racing through the busy streets like there was no tomorrow. To my great despair it was a very long drive, and to my utter and complete confusion I realized that I was actually worried about my team. At least about Rey and Max. This new discovery calmed me down somewhat, and I ended up sitting almost perfectly still in the backseat of the Taxi, wondering what was wrong with me. I knew that they had maintained some strange illusion of friendship regarding me, that they saw me as a somewhat of a friend, although I did not really understand why. What did they see in me as a friend? I was after all pretty certain that I did not fit the bill.

I pushed my confusion away moments later, as the Taxi stopped at the gate outside the facility. In a way the place reminded me about the Abby, the way things seemed so high-tech, the strict security. Everything was just off the way it was off in the Abby, I could feel it in the core of my being, and I did not like it, did not like the power this place seemed to have over my emotions. The way it brought back old memories, opened old wounds. It made me sick, and I shut the car door with a nasty bang, paying the driver through the window. With that I went off, nearing the facility with long strides. There was a man at the entrance, some sort of guide I presumed. He seemed slightly worried at my expression, and hesitantly took a step back. "Take me to the bladebreakers", I snapped, brutally grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. This was not a time for hesitation. "Of…of course", he stammered, smiling and nervously fiddling with his glasses. "Today", I added sarcastically, rudely pushing him in front of me. He continued to stammer as he led me through the corridors, and just when I was about to seriously hurt him we arrived.

It was a training area, not very different from one of the many they had in the Abby. A new wave of uneasiness flowed through me at the thought, and a memory flashed in my mind. A memory of a kid crying in front of me, a kid I'd beaten, crushed. I was brutally dragged back to reality as I realized what was happening right in front of me. "No, Draciel!" Max's despairing scream added to the realism of the memory, and for some strange reason I almost felt like crying. What the fuck was wrong with me? Max screamed again, it was a wordless scream this time, and I had gotten enough. A red haired girl with glasses was standing there, beside the dish, opposite Max. She was destroying him, completely trashing his blade. And then, about three seconds before the final blow, that last blow that would kill Draciel forever, I made my decision. I launched Dranzer…..


	12. Kill'Em all

**Authors note: Ha, another chapter! Well, I hope you will like it, and if anyone have any suggestions for the future plot, don't hesitate telling me! Enjoy!;)**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Phoenix-falling: As always thank you so much for not one but three great reviews! You are just awsome!**

**duckie-lover: Thank you so much for giving a feedback! Not to worry, I will keep updating, and I really hope you will keep reading and reviewing! Thanks again!**

* * *

**Behind the wall of sleep**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Kill'Em all **

Dranzer shot forward, a wave of crimson flames in her wake. I felt as if time itself had stopped, for everyone but me and her, as if we were the only ones present. The two of us and a haze of fire. I could feel her warmth spread through my entire body, through the core of my being. As always her fire made me almost dizzy with emotion, lightheaded and pleased. It was ecstasy, an addiction, consuming and strong, and it would never leave. And then everything started moving again, faster than ever it seemed. Dranzer smashed into the red haired girl's blade, reducing it to dust in one instant. The dish was blown to pieces, and Max had just enough time to snatch Draciel before he was crushed. A thick veil of smoke spread through the room, and I approached the dish undetected, a dangerous look in my eyes. I was angry. A penetrating wailing brutally cut through the smoke, the fire alarm I presumed, and fans in the ceiling was working frantically to remove the haze of grey Dranzer had created. And I? I loved it, I felt alive, strong, this was what I was, who I was…destruction.

When the smoke finally disappeared the silence was crushing. I was standing by the remains of the dish, arms crossed and eyes blazing. Max, Rey, Tyson and Kenny had found sanctuary behind me, and opposite us there was a blond woman. The family resemblance between her and Max was striking, and I tilted my head to the side, somewhat surprised. They had the same nose and eyes, the same face. I reverted my gaze over to Dranzer, still spinning furiously. She came flying back to my hand moments later, and I stared coldly at the red haired girl, already having decided that I did not like her. Of course, I did not like people in general, but this girl, there was something about her that I despised. The shocked silence continued, and I suddenly became aware of the fact that all eyes were now on me, following my every movement. Needless to say I ignored it, meeting the ice blue eyes of Max's mum. It was her fault, what had happened, I just knew it. Although I did not know how or why I was certain of it, and thus gave her a calculating stare, making sure she knew that I was not one to be messed with, that I didn't like her, and that I never would.

"Hi", the red haired girl said, staring intensely at me through her rather unflattering glasses. I did not even bother sending a glance in her direction. Some stupid nerd ruining peoples beyblades, fuck her! I did not like her. It struck me that I myself was not much better, considering the amount of blades I had intentionally ruined home in Japan. Then again that had only been children, they were insignificant. Destroying the blade of a championship beyblader, killing his bit beast, in my mind that was worse, by far. The red haired girl continued to stare, clutching her tennis racked tightly. "Who…who are you?" She asked, staring at me with…..fascination? Was that it? Did I fascinate her? For some strange reason the mere thought made my blood boil, and I could feel Dranzer heat up in my pocket, encouraging me. With a dismissive snort I sent her a purposefully disgusted look, promptly leaving, as if nothing had happened. The rest of my team trailed obediently along behind me, keeping their distance, which was probably a good thing. I couldn't stand the place, or the red haired girl, or the woman I presumed was Max's mum.

We entered the BBA buss about two minutes later, finding our usual seats. The others in the front, I in the back, which was fine with me. I could interrogate them when we arrived at the hotel. My thoughts went back to what had happened, and I could not help but feel slightly disappointed. I had always liked red heads, always thought it was pretty when girls had long red hair and fair skin. For some reason this had led me to believe, or hope, that all red haired girls would be attractive. The girl who had almost killed Draciel had not been, at least not in my mind, and I thus I felt somewhat…..disappointed, or perhaps that was why I was angry? No, that would just be ridiculous. Then again Max's mum was hot, I'd give her that, although I did not like her very much. What if Max had a twin sister? I immediately dismissed the idea, deciding that fucking one of my teammate's sisters would be too weird anyway. Not that any of them had any siblings, for all I knew they didn't, but still, it was a strange thought. Too strange.

With that I leaned back, closing my eyes in contemplation. That facility was the….. headquarters if you will, belonging to a team called the All Stars, the best championship beyblading team in the whole of the US. Surely it could not have been a coincidence that Rey happened to order a tour of that exact facility, could it? This fact intrigued me somewhat, and I did not like it, not at all. I was certain that Rey had not been aware of this when he ordered the tour, which suggested that he might have been….mislead. Was that it? Had they given him a tour of the wrong facility? And if so why? Deep down I knew why, but quite honestly I did not like the thought. The only reasonable explanation was that they wanted to assess the skill level of the team, of my team, and thus try and learn our moves. It was a high tech facility, stuffed with computers and state of the art equipment. Surely it was not difficult for them to analyze Rey, Max and Tyson's blading, finding a distinct pattern. It worried me, and it made me angry. This was my team, mine! They had no right to come and interfere. And at that exact moment I made up my mind, this was war! A war I was destined to win.

About halfway back to Las Vegas Rey moved over to where I was sitting, positioning himself in the seat opposite me. We stared at each other for a while, my mahogany orbs clashing with his golden ones. I could see a combination of fear, anxiousness, relief and….something I could not quite identify, roam his eyes, making him bite his lip. My own face was a mask of irritation, my previous fury still in the process of cooling. Rey seemed to realize this, wisely keeping silent the first fifteen minutes, probably hoping that I would take the initiative. Of course I didn't, and in the end he cleared his throat, tensely folding his hands. "Kai", he said, continuing to stare. I broke eye contact, absentmindedly watching a herd of horses running on a field along the road. A whole minute ticked by without Rey saying anything, and I could feel my frustration increase. "Yes Rey?" I said tersely, my eyebrow twitching irritably. Why couldn't he just say what he wanted to say and leave? Or he could kill Tyson, that had been nice. "I….I need to tell you something", he said, and for the first time since I had gotten to know him I actually considered punching him.

"Kai…I…I..I", and that was when Tyson approached. He came wandering down on wobbly legs, clearly not completely at ease with the movements of the buss. Perhaps he would fall, breaking his neck, surely that had been something. Anger and frustration flashed in Rey's eyes as Tyson sat down next to him, and I felt somewhat puzzled. He did not want Tyson to hear? I had always thought that the two of them where practically best friends. The idea that he would confess something to me and not to Tyson, it was ridiculous, and yet it made me uneasy. It scared me, made me wonder if that demanded more commitment on my part. I had never been friend material, and I was happy about it, mainly because the idea of friendship made me uncomfortable. The whole concept had always seemed…I don't know, complicated? Then again I liked my secrets, and thus I saw no reason whatsoever to tell other people about them. Cause that was what friendship was all about wasn't it? Discussing your emotions and you hidden fears with other people? Needless to say it was nothing appealing about it, at least not for me.

"It was great that you came Kai", Tyson said after a while, breaking the angry silence which had ensued. For once it was not my fault, it was Rey, and I found myself somewhat intrigued with the whole thing. Rey was angry with Tyson? Rey? Of course, being the nuthead he is, Tyson did not notice this, and rambled on about how I had saved their lives and a lot of other unimportant stuff. In the end I completely zoned out, rudely leaning back and closing my eyes, prepared to sleep through the rest of the drive. Even with my eyes closed I could easily picture the annoyed look on Rey's face, and I could literally feel how his entire body tensed, hear how his breath became uneven. And then, finally! "Shut the fuck up!" He exploded, taking Tyson completely by surprise. I opened my eyes again, just in time to catch Tyson's shocked expression. It was priceless! Max and Kenny had turned around at the front of the buss, staring. Kenny even lost his glasses in surprise, and had to crawl underneath his seat to retrieve them. "Rey!" Tyson exclaimed. "Rey!" Said person did not answer, he merely sighted, emptily staring outside.

The rest of the buss ride was spent in complete and utter silence, which for me was perfect. Tyson moved back to the front with Max and Kenny, undoubtedly offended, and Rey, he remained, still looking out the window. Despite myself I could not help but wonder what he had wanted to tell me. But, even though I was curious I would never ask. Firstly it was under my dignity to do such a thing, and secondly I sensed, somewhere in the back of my mind, that the moment had passed. Tyson had ruined it, and I knew that Rey would not complete his sentence, not now at least. We exited just outside the hotel, and the silence continued in the elevator. Of course, this was fine with me, I had learned to appreciate the freedom of room and silence long ago. Finally inside our suite Tyson, Max and Kenny went straight to the hotel buffet, while I took a shower, before positioning myself in the living room with my book. I had always liked reading, and especially now that I could chose my own reading material. In the Abby all that was available was about beyblading, and needless to say I had been bored rather quickly.

Rey cooked, and I read. It was sort of nice. I had company, but he did not bother me, he was just present, and soon a wonderful smell entered the living room. Strange how the two of us could coexist without any major fights or disruptions. Of course I knew that Rey got along with everyone, but it still amazed me, I did after all know that I was not an easy person to live with. He entered the living room moments later, placing a plate with chicken wok and a glass of water in front of me. That was intriguing as well, how he seemed to know my habits when he had only known me for what? A month? I responded with a nod, deciding that I could be at least a little welcoming. He had after all made me dinner, and he had yelled at Tyson. I put down my book, and we ate in silence. Rey was hurt, this much I did understand. However I had no idea why, nor did I know what to with it. Come to think of it why should I care? Fuck! Why did things have to be so complicated? But, despite my ruthless and unfriendly nature I did try, although one can question how successful I was. "Chicken is nice", I said…


	13. No remorse

**Authors note: Here we go again! Juat so you know I will be on vacation for the next three weeks, so I am not sure when the next chapter will be up. Hopefully it won't take too long;) Enjoy!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Inyoface: Thank you so much for a long and very inspiring review on chapter 5, it was very much appriciated!:DDD **

**

* * *

**

Behind the wall of sleep

* * *

**Chapter 13: No remorse**

Rey stopped eating, pausing to send me a puzzled look. "Thank you", he responded", still staring. I shrugged, realizing that I had just acted very out of character. Then again why should I care? I was pretty certain that both Rey, Kenny, Tyson and Max viewed me as somewhat of a mystery, and it was not like I wanted to change that perception. No, it was better that they did not understand me, at least then they would keep their distance, I hoped. Rey shifted uneasily in the sofa opposite me, having completely forgotten his meal, and I briefly wondered if it was because of my strange behavior. "Kai", he said, his face contorted in an emotion I could not quite identify. "You are…you". He stopped, leaving me to wonder what exactly it was he wanted to tell me. Surely it had to be something important, considering the way he had acted the last couple of days. I gazed pointedly at him, trying to decide if I should force whatever it was out of him. It was a tempting thought; to be honest I was not sure how much longer I could stand this strange behavior without exploding.

I leaned forward, my patience about to run out. We locked eyes, and I could tell from the way he looked at me that he was going to tell me. "Kai…I", he said, and at that exact moment Tyson and Max came barging in. Once again frustration, dread and anger flashed in Rey's eyes, and I resisted the urge to sight in irritation. It was unbelievable! Every time he found the courage to say whatever it was he wanted to say, we were disturbed. With a head shake and a lazy yawn I got to my feet, leisurely stretching my body. It was about time I practiced my blading again, and now was as good a time as any. Besides it was better to be out with Tyson and Max present, which pretty much ruled out the possibility of continuing my book. And as it was it was not like Rey would dare telling me his big secret with them around. "You are leaving?" Max inquired, sounding disappointed. I chose not to answer, awfully aware that Rey's strange behavior seemed to have expanded, now including Max and Tyson. Actually Kenny was the only who had been himself lately, which I found somewhat alarming.

"How come you always leave when me and Maxie are around?" Tyson asked me, copying Max's hurt look. I glared at them, my mood sinking considerably. They stood next to each other, blocking the door leading out of the living room. What the hell was this? Did they honestly think that I would accept such behavior? Did they believe that I had gotten soft? With that I approached them with long strides, boring my eyes into theirs, making sure they knew I was in a bad mood. "Move", I growled, perhaps a little harsher than necessary. But, to my surprise they stood their ground, stubbornly refusing to let me pass. "We want to spend more time with you", Tyson declared, causing my eyebrow to twitch in annoyance. "Tyson…Fuck off", I said, my voice dangerously calm. Max, a little more perceptive than Tyson, seemed to realize that they were about to cross the line, but it was already too late. "A thousand", I said, smirking viscously. Max ducked away, escaping to the kitchen, leaving Tyson alone. "Now!" An eerie silence seemed to consume the room. Max was hiding behind the kitchen table, Rey had stopped eating, and Tyson was gawking.

"But, but Kai", he exclaimed, staring at me as if I had just given him a death sentence. "1100", I said, brutally pushing past him. "What?" That was Max, peeping up from behind a chair. "1500", I continued, my smirk widening. A shame they were so slow, considering I was about to ruin their evening. Unsurprisingly Rey was the first one to get it, and blasted up from the sofa, putting a firm hand over Tyson's mouth, trying to prevent him from making it worse. "Guys shut it! Those are push-ups", he screeched, sounding somewhat frantic. Not that I could blame him, and I silently hoped Max and Rey would deem Tyson responsible for their misfortune, that would teach him! I left them in the living room, moaning and cursing, feeling rather pleased with myself. Okay, perhaps I had been a little too nice, but considering the fact that this would most likely keep them off my back for the rest of the evening…it would be good enough. With that I stalked off, only pausing to fetch Dranzer from my bedroom. It was late, and thus the perfect time to train, perhaps I'd even get the facility for myself.

I spotted Kenny in the lobby, typing furiously on his lap top. Dizzy was trying to keep up with him, wailing on and on about how he needed a break, only pausing when I strolled past them. Perhaps she feared my wrath upon Kenny for telling Mr. Dickinson about Maria. Either way that was fine with me, quite honestly I had not been able to come up with a proper punishment yet, so they would have to live in fear for some time. Kenny looked up when I passed him, nodding at me. I responded with a raised eyebrow. Was he trying to get into my good graces again? I continued my advance, ignoring the drooling look the receptionist regarded me with, having gotten more or less used to the effect I seemed to have on people. And that was when things got ugly, seriously ugly. I was halfway through the lobby, having more or less disappeared into my own little world, when Kenny started shouting. "Kai, KAI!" His voice reminded me about that of a school girl, and I snickered, not realizing the seriousness of the situation.

Five people had just entered the hotel, two of whom I recognized immediately. It was Max's mum and the red haired girl, accompanied by three boys my age. They had all gathered around Kenny, but spun around when he called my name, approaching me instead. I stopped, merely staring at them, unimpressed. The way they acted, as if they owned the place, amused me. It was something so utterly ridiculous about the whole scene, about how you could tell from their expressions that they believed themselves to be unbelievably important. The group stopped a couple of meters away from me, all five of them intently scrutinizing me. What? Did they think I was a lab rat or something? But, before I had the time to address the issue the red haired girl stepped forward, noisily clearing her throat. "Hi", she said, expectantly watching me, self-consciously brushing a red lock away from her eyes. "Hn", I responded, not overly interested. She seemed to pick up on this, and glanced somewhat desperately in the direction of Max's mum. Pathetic I reflected, rudely raising an eyebrow at her.

"Allow me to introduce myself", Max's mother declared, holding out her hand for me to take. With a snort I purposefully crossed my arms, completely ignoring the gesture. She had taken a step forward, but slowly retreated, awkwardly lowering her hand. "I…I am Judy Tate", she said, seemingly a little thrown off by my behavior, which was just what I had intended. "Max's mum", she elaborated when I did not answer, still staring intensely at me. I tilted my head to the side, my eyes wandering over all five of them. So this was the all stars, they did not really look like much, but then again looks could be deceiving. "What do you want?" I demanded, glaring darkly at her. After what had happened at the BBA facility every shred of respect I might have had regarding her was gone. She had wordlessly watched the redhead kill Draciel, kill the bit beast of her own son. Had I not interfered Draciel would be gone, dead, destroyed. Needless to say that was not the way to go in order to earn my respect, something very few people had to begin with. No, I despised her, and it was by far too late for her to change that impression.

My question had caused them to tense considerably, uneasily shuffling their feet. The unmistakable smell of fear seemed to radiate from them, a smell easily recognized, mainly because I knew it all too well. It was so unnecessary, the way they tried to hide it, so useless. I saw right through their pretence, satisfaction flowing through me. Yes, they were just as insecure and afraid as everyone else, they were just better at hiding it. Strange how people will go through such lengths, only to hide something that can't be hidden. Judy shifted, crossing her arms, her mouth open in a very unattractive way. "Are you perhaps afraid?" I inquired icily, my face a mask of polite assertiveness. She fiddled nervously with her purse, pulling the zipper frenetically back and forth. The movement gave away a slight hiss, metal grinding against metal, and I regarded her with a somewhat annoyed look. "No…no..of course not", she said, her words coming too fast. She was lying. "I have killed before", I calmly said, a devilish smirk gracing my features. All five of them stared at me, seemingly unsure if they should take me seriously or not. I flashed Max's mum a charming smile, making her blush, before I promptly left, headed for the training facility.

"Wait!" She called after me, her heals clacking against the polished stone floor as she ran . I stopped, not bothering to turn around. I had gotten enough, if she wanted something from me she would have to tell me. And, although I knew that I would not give her anything, the prospect of turning her down seemed appealing. Very so actually. "We….we want a rematch", she said, her voice quivering. A rematch? Rematch? So that was why they were here, to learn my moves, to measure Dranzer's power levels. She was intelligent, cunning, this Judy Tate, a shame that was not enough, not to trick me at least. Then again why not? Shredding a couple of blades might improve my mood, and besides I had been on my way to blade anyway. "Very well, I will battle you all at once", I calmly informed her, resisting the urge to laugh when I heard a collective gasp behind me. "Oh…okay", Judy responded, and I felt somewhat irritated when I heard relief in her voice. Clearly she thought they had a chance, now that I had ruined my own odds. Perhaps she was not as smart as I had initially thought. I was by no means stupid, there was no way I would have offered to battle all of them unless I was certain that I'd win.

We entered the beyblade part of the training facility moments later, the glass doors soundlessly sliding shut. Somewhere not too far away I could hear people running, and predictably enough Tyson, Max and Rey stumbled through the door. Kenny arrived a couple of minutes later, Dizzy tucked away underneath his arm. "Kai!" Tyson exclaimed, staring intensely at me. Needless to say I ignored him, most of my attention on the opposing team. I watched, with a raised eyebrow, as Judy and the red haired girl started a lap top, and I saw an unmistakable glint of anger and betrayal, of hurt, in Max's eyes. Well, although it would be through me he would have his revenge. The all stars lined up on the opposite side of the dish, launchers at the ready, and then the battle started. And, just as I had planned it ended in that same instant. The four other blades, apparently they had somehow rebuilt the one belonging to the red haired girl, collided in mid air. A brilliant flash of fire erupted from Dranzer, and the four other blades ricocheted off her like bullets, smashing into the walls and ceiling. A cloud of sparks erupted as one of them blasted into Judies computer, reducing it to crumbled metal, and I smirked.

They had gotten no power readings, no recorded moves. No, the only thing I had given them was four trashed blades and a destroyed computer. Too bad that they had not seen that one coming. Then again they should have learned from what had happened at the BBA facility. It was after all not in my nature to be forgiving, and besides I could not help but take great pleasure in Judy's devastated expression. Perhaps they would learn now, that the infamous Kai Hiwatari was not one to be messed with. And if they had not, well I would be happy to demonstrate again, and the next time I would be harsher. Never forgive and never forget…


	14. All screwed up

**Authors note: Well, I hope this was worth the wait, and I think the twist at the end ought to be interesting. Sorry for the cliff hanger;) Enjoy!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!:DDD**

* * *

**Inyoface: Thank you so much for two totally awsome reviews!:DDDDD**

**d1bontemp: Thanks a lot for a great feedback, really appriciate it!:DDD**

**duckie-lover: Thanks again for yet another review! Keeps me going you know!:DDDDD**

* * *

**Behind the wall of sleep**

* * *

**Chapter 14: All screwed up**

I was lying on my back, my breath coming in rough gasps. My hair was dense with sweat, and I found myself surprisingly tired, sleepy. Frankie was lying next to me, an euphoric expression having settled on her countenance. We had been at it for at least two hours, and I found myself somewhat relieved that I had remembered locking the door. Tyson had tried to enter two times, but after shouting at him he had given up. Of course, the mere fact that he thought he could just come and go as he liked, in my room, annoyed me. But, at the moment the most important thing was that he could not disturb us, I could deal with the rest later. Frankie sighted contently next to me, her hair a mess. She looked sort of sexy, in a very absurd way, and I watched her from the corner of my eyes, somewhat fascinated. With that I sat up, absentmindedly wandering into the shower. She joined me moments later, and I stared at her, surprised. Not that it bothered me, of course it didn't, it was more the fact that she seemed so shy, and thus I hadn't expected her to act so…..bold. She smiled at me, and I watched, somewhat enthralled, as she reached for the shampoo. Why hadn't I thought of this before?

Breakfast the next morning was very strange. I went out running, and when I returned Frankie was just leaving, unsurprisingly having startled my teammates. "I'll call you", she said, smiling at me as she left. "Hn", I responded, briefly nodding at her, before entering my room. The entire apartment was consumed by a stunned silence, and when I returned to the kitchen I was met by four sets of accusing eyes. Being the one I was I promptly ignored them, proceeding to make myself hot chocolate and French toast. It struck me that Rey had not made me breakfast like he would normally do, and I glanced briefly in his direction, noticing his swollen eyes and tight lips. And, furthermore the empty plates in front of the others. He had made breakfast for everyone but me? What was this? I tried to think, to remember if I had said or done something to offend him. Quite honestly I couldn't think of anything, and although I was not really hurt, I saw the difference, and it frustrated me that I could not find a proper reason. Perhaps this was connected to his strange behavior lately, connected to whatever it was he wanted to tell me. Then again one could never know, not with Rey at least. In a way he reminded me about a girl, he was so complicated.

I sat down, picking up the newspaper as I sipped hot chocolate. Every once in a while I would glance in his direction, trying to read his face. He was sitting kind of uptight, biting his lip, blackish bangs covering his eyes. Tyson occupied the chair next to him, eying my toast and apple with hungry eyes. We locked gazes and he smiled sheepishly at me, jovially patting his stomach. "Hn", I said, but it was not the regular hn, it was one of displeasure, and Tyson shifted uncomfortably, swallowing loudly. "So, who is the girl?" He asked, still eying the toast. I got the impression that he was trying to distract me, and strategically moved my plate out of his reach, glaring. "That is none of your concern Tyson", I said, hiding behind the newspaper. And then, as an afterthought, I added a grumpy; "Fuck off". Perhaps that would make him understand that I was not interested in a conversation? As if. "But…who IS she?" He repeated, leaning forward, stretching in order to look over the paper. Had I not been clear enough the first time? I put down the paper, staring icily at him. It was that quality he had, one of the many that made me dislike him to such an extent. No matter how many times one told him, he couldn't, wouldn't, take no for an answer.

I was debating wheatear or not to punch him square in the face, like that first time I had met him, when Rey suddenly looked up, staring right at me. His eyes startled me a little, and I tensed, almost forgetting to keep an eye on Tyson and the threat he represented for my breakfast. Rey looked crushed, as if a family member had died, heartbroken, that was what he looked like. Even his eyes had a glint of desperation to them, and I tilted my head to the side, intrigued and uneasy by this development. He opened his mouth, as if he wanted to say something, before he abruptly got up, silently closing the door to his and Max's shared room. Should I go after him? Comfort him? Was that was I was supposed to do? Quite frankly I had no idea, and it struck me that Rey's breakdown could become a serious problem. He was the emotional one, the one who comforted and supported everyone. With him gone there was no one there to look after that task, and I sure as hell knew I was not capable. I would just have to hope that he pulled himself together in time. Or…. I could try and talk to him? Couldn't I?

"You can have the rest", I graciously told Tyson, gesturing at the remains of the toast. Besides I had discovered that the butter had gone bad, and it was not my problem if he ate it. I was not really hungry anyway, and it was not like I would manage to enjoy my breakfast as long as Rey was acting strange. For some reason I just couldn't let it go, it remained in the back of my mind, haunting me, and with a frustrated sight I got to my feet, headed for Rey's room. Tyson did not even seem to notice, having attacked the toast. Max and Kenny where doing something on the computer, which suggested that I wouldn't have to worry about them either. I approached Rey's door hesitantly, still not completely certain I was doing the right thing. Due to obvious reasons I had never been very good at such talks, and it was by no means something I was looking forward to do. With that I knocked two times, silently hoping he would not hear. Of course he did, and opened the door after a mere ten seconds. "Kai", he said, an unmistakable edge of fear and surprise to his voice. Fear…was he afraid of me? This possibility made me somewhat perplexed, and I actually considered aborting the whole mission. But, it was too late, Rey already having opened the door, and I strolled inside, hoping I was not making a mistake.

I looked around, feeling a little out of place. The room seemed to be divided in two parts, where one was clean and tidy, and the other resembled a war zone, socks and clothes scattered all over the place. I awkwardly stepped over Max's dirty underwear, leaning against a wall in what I presumed to be Rey's part of the room. He did after all seem like the more organized of the two. Rey sat down at the edge of the bed, undoubtedly surprised by my presence. "What is wrong with you?" I asked, knowing that it was probably not the best way to ask, but not really caring either way. This was not something I was comfortable doing, and I saw no point whatsoever in trying to be someone I was not. No, Kai Hiwatari was Kai Hiwatari. Surely Rey had discovered by now that this was not really my strongest side. And if not, well then he would learn. "Erm…..I…I can't tell you", he said, not meeting my gaze. Frustration flowed through me at this, and I could feel my darker side awakening. "You will tell me, and you will do it now", I said, my voice somewhat harsh, then again that would be his problem, not mine. Rey did not answer, he merely slumped, his hand tightly gripping the edge of a pillow. What was wrong with him? Surely there had to be something? "Kai", he then said, suddenly lifting his gaze from the floor. "I love you", he blurted.

Despite myself I left the room, having no idea on how to respond. Pausing only to get Dranzer I more or less ran from the hotel, knowing that I was escaping, and hating myself for it. I should have stayed. Fleeing was not something to be proud of, no matter the reason. I went to Frankie's hotel, and although it was probably not a vice decision I did not regret it. Spending the night with her made it possible to forget, to suppress everything for at least a short period of time. I love you, that was what he had said, and I did not really know what or how I was supposed to feel. All I knew was that although I held Rey in high regard, I did not by any means care for him in such a way. Despite myself I did consider him somewhat of a friend, but there was nothing more. With a sight I rolled over on my side, inhaling the scent of Frankie's hair. It smelled of shampoo and perfume, nice….arousing even. I could hear the rest of her team some other place in the hotel apartment. Although I had not met them they seemed nice…..quiet, which for me was equal with nice. Just like Rey, quiet and thoughtful…insightful. I stretched, burying my face in the pillow. Frankie shifted next to me, and I could feel waves of frustration and confusion flow through me. Fuck! Fuck everything! It was just all screwed up.

With that I abruptly got to my feet, dressing and grabbing Dranzer. This had to stop, I was not one for fleeing problems, no matter how uncomfortable they made me. No, I had to go back. So, I snuck outside with my characteristic predatory like movements, effortlessly gliding unnoticed through the dark. It was a clear night, stars shining on sky of black velvet, and a cool wind ruffling my hair. In a way the silent beauty of the darkness made it easier to think, to concentrate, it calmed me down, and suddenly things did not seem so complicated anymore. Strange how such simple things could affect me, of all people. But then again I suppose nature has that effect on most creatures, at least it should. I stopped just outside the entrance of my hotel, briefly closing my eyes as I inhaled one last mouthful of cool nightair. It was crisp and fresh, better than the air conditioned environment inside my room. A wave of uneasiness flowed through me moments later, my entire body tensing in anticipation. Something was not right, I just knew it, the finality of this realization making the hairs on my back stand on end. I was being watched, and I did not like it, not at all.

I stood unmoving, my eyes scanning the vast blackness surrounding the hotel. The lights where on and I retreated to the shadows, awfully aware of the fact that my frame was easily recognized against the neon sign of the hotel. I crouched down, pressing myself flat against a brick wall, melting together with the shadows, just as I had been taught. Apart from the constant whining of tires and car engines, and distant voices, of shoes clapping rhythmically against the sidewalk, it was silent. It was too silent, and I could literally feel the other person nearby, hear his breath, smell him. And furthermore I instantly knew that he could not hear, nor see me, and that he had no idea where I had gone. I waited in the dark for about twenty minutes, watching the stalker closely at a distance. My eyes having adjusted quickly to the darkness, I could easily make out most of the details on his clothes, but his face was turned away from me. He was wearing a black suit, pinstriped and with a tailored look too it. Judging by the fact that the wall he was leaning against was quite high he seemed to be relatively tall and well built, and he had dark hair. And then of course, the unmistakable bulk on his side, a gun.

He left shortly after, strolled along the streets with measured strides, hands in his pockets and shoulders slumped. Disappointment? Was that what he was projecting? Then again I was not too good at reading other people, which suggested that my perception might be wrong. I watched, insecure and curious, as he left, understanding deep down that somehow he was important. And then, after a brief moment of hesitation, I followed…


	15. Fear of the dark

**Authors note: Yay! 15 chapter is finnished. It is somewhat strange, but I hope you will like it anyway;) Enjoy!:DDD**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Phoenix-falling: Thank you so much for all the great reviews!I really, really appriciate it!**

**Inyoface: Thank you so much for SIX totally awsome reviews!I am forever greateful!:DDDD**

**TinaOfDoom: Thank you so much for a great, great, great review!:DDDD**

* * *

**Behind the wall of sleep**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Fear of the dark**

"Kai?...Kai…..Kai!" I ignored the voice, concentrating on the steamy water pouring from the shower. It was Max, and there would be hell to pay when I was finished washing my hair. Fuck! He should know by now that I did not like being disturbed, especially not in the shower, which seemed to be their favorite place of talking to me. Perhaps it was because I could not reach them, which I suppose maintained an illusion of security. A shame that did not really matter. Should one of them offend me it would be easy enough to track him down afterwards; the hunt was after all half the fun. I heard Max leaving my room, calling for Tyson, and let out a relieved sight before turning off the water. After last night I'd rather not talk to anyone. First the whole issue with Rey, whom I had not seen since, and then the stalker….the one I found strangely familiar, but at the same time foreign. The thought made me uneasy, uncomfortable, even…..anxious. He confused me because I did not understand his purpose, and thus a combination of fury, curiosity, interested anxiousness and irritation seemed to have settled in my mind. Lack of control, that was what I was experiencing. Something unpredicted had occurred, which I could not quite explain, and being the one I was I couldn't brush it aside.

I had followed the stranger to a small department store not too far away from the hotel, and watched, somewhat alarmed, as he produced a key from his pocked, entering the building. Lights had been turned on, and he had been met by a slightly chubby lady in a grey suit. I could not make out what they had talked about, I was too far away, but I did notice the fact that the building had a very advanced security system. Of course, I could easily have overcome it, but it still confused me. Especially the fact that it seemed to be equal with the one Boris had developed for the Abby, made me uneasy. This limited the possibilities on who the stranger was, and how much power he had, but furthermore it also made him more dangerous. Although I did not know the reason for his interest in me, I had already decided that I would keep my distance. There was something odd about him, something I didn't like. I shook my head a little, grabbing a towel to dry off my hair. Why did all the stupid and unexplainable things always happen to me? It should have happened to Tyson, that had been nice. Then again I shouldn't really complain, considering the fact that in a less fortunate world I would still be in the Abby. A memory of the tall and unwelcome buildings of Balcov Abby flashed in my mind, made me shudder with disgust.

I pushed the thought away; it was probably better to forget the place, to suppress everything I'd rather not remember. There was no way in hell I was going back there anyway, and thus no reason to dwell on it. With a yawn I pulled on a pair of jeans and a polo shirt, feeling somewhat unsure about sharing breakfast with the rest of the team. As per usual I had been out running in the morning, and I was still wondering wheatear or not Rey would actually make me breakfast. In a way I sort of hoped he wouldn't, much due to the fact that I found myself unable to forget what had happened that previous afternoon. The whole thing had made me slightly uncomfortable, but then again why should I care? No, I would go to breakfast, and I would be my normal grouchy self. And so I did, wandering absentmindedly into the kitchen, nodding at Rey, glaring at Tyson and ignoring Max and Kenny. Just like any normal morning. To my surprise Rey was not acting strange at all, and with the exception of a few uncertain glances in my direction he seemed to be his old self again.

"My stomach hurts", Tyson informed us, staring accusingly at me when I sat down at my usual chair. Rey placed hot chocolate and a plate with waffles and toast in front of me, and I leaned back, smirking. Too bad he was so greedy, eating that butter even though it had gone bad. Typical of Tyson; it wouldn't surprise me if he died from food posoning one day, considering all the strange things he eagerly consumed. Rey bit his lip, struggling not smile at Tyson's sulking, while Max started laughing. Tyson just looked confused, before he leaned back, crossing his arms in a sort of funny way. "Tournament is starting tomorrow guys", Kenny said, for once socializing with someone else than his computer. I ignored the comment, finding it completely uncalled for. It always annoyed me how the people of the outside world talked unnecessary, said things that had already been said. Small talk I believed Max had called it, and quite honestly I did not see the point in talking just to talk.

I was just about to point this out for them when someone knocked on the door, the sound making Rey jerk in surprise. It was eight O'clock in the morning, who on earth would wish to talk to us at such a time? And then there was the feeling of uneasiness, a warning which should not be underestimated. Something was wrong, again. With a sight I got up, deciding that it was better if I opened the door. I did after all have a sneaking suspicion of who our visitor was. The others stared at me, somewhat perplexed. Rey was the only one who got it, and a brief moment of understanding passed between us. Good, he would look after the others, should something go wrong.I took the back door of the suite, the one leading to the corridor on the other side of the hotel. It was better this way, made it easier to surprise the stalker. Cause I knew it was him, the same way I knew I would never understand the outside world.

I continued quickly through the corridor, stealthily making my way to the door that had been knocked on. It was by no means a long walk, but the last few meters I slowed down a little, my entire body tensed to the breaking point. After only a brief moment of hesitation I rounded the last corner, soundlessly approaching the back of the man standing outside the door. I recognized him immediately, despite the fact that I had not seen his face, and that he had changed clothes. It was something about the way he was standing that was very distinct….recognizable. He still hadn't noticed me, and my advance came to halt about three meters away from him, at what I considered the appropriate distance of attack. "Why are you following me?" I asked, making him jump in surprise. He spun around, staring at me with his mouth open in shock. His hair was a deep dark brown, and his eyes had a funny greenish brown color, which I had never seen before. He looked sort of perplexed, clearly put off by being snuck up on.

"What do you want?" I demanded angrily, annoyed when he did not answer. He just stared, opening and closing his mouth in uncertainty. I tried to count to ten, tried to ignore the fact that his behavior was really rubbing me the wrong way. Naturally I was not really a very emotional person, but when my temper was awoken...Lets just say that it was generally not pleasant to be the object of my fury. Dranzer glowed a deep crimson in my pocked, heating up, and I glared. "Answer me!" I demanded, gritting my teeth with increasing frustration. The stranger closed his mouth and straightened up, still staring at me. "I….I did not follow you", he said, sounding surprisingly sincere. He seemed calm…too calm. As if he was just about to…..I reacted immediately, throwing my body to the left in one fluid motion. The man propelled past me, pulled to the ground by his own momentum. I sneered, brutally kicking him in his ribs, his body hitting the wall with an awful crunch. To my surprise he quickly got to his feet, closing in on me with a concentrated expression. "What do you want?" I asked him again, despite myself having decided to give him a second chance. He did not answer….and thus I emptied my head of all thoughts, allowing instinct, skill, training and routine to guide me.

I could easily tell that he was an experienced fighter. The way he moved, carried himself, everything suggested great stamina and balance…..control. But then again I was better, and I knew it. He attacked first….waving his fists in the air, struggling to get a hold of me. Despite the narrow corridor I easily sidestepped him, causing his frame to thunder into the beige walls. Cream colored paint stuck to his jacked when he got up, and he scowled at me, angrily shaking it off. He growled in frustration, once again coming at me. This time he was more careful, approaching slowly, which in the end made me take the initiative. Fine, if he wanted me to attack the consequences would be his problem, not mine. I went after him in a blur, blocking his fists without much effort. He was good yes, but I did after all have ten years on my back. Ten years where I had done nothing but fight. With one elegant flick of my wrist I broke his arm in three places, forcing him to the ground. He grunted in a combination of pain and shock, trying, but failing miserably, at hitting me. Then he took a different approach, struggling to get his gun from inside his jacked. I launched forward, slamming my elbow into the back of his head. It hurt, as if his skull was made out of stone, I was pretty certain that it would at least leave a bruise.

His body toppled over, and I left him on his back in the corridor, presumably alive but definitely somewhat battered by our encounter. Perhaps he would leave me alone after this…..I hoped he would. I had gotten enough of people following and monitoring me in the Abby, and the fact that someone, one again, was trying to control me, made me angry….furious. With a yawn I stopped in front of the door leading to our suite, realizing that I had forgotten my card inside. Fuck! Well, I would just have to knock then. With an annoyed sight I banged my fist against the door, my patience having disappeared long ago. Of course no one opened, and I was left standing there, silently counting to ten. I would kill Tyson, I would kill him. And then, suddenly, the door opened, almost hitting me square in the face. I jumped backwards, my previous irritation awakening in a flash. "Who is there?" a voice demanded, a very familiar voice, annoyingly familiar. Moments later Tyson peeked out from inside the suite, Dragon at the ready. We locked gazes, his storm grey orbs widening in fear. "Kai", he yelped, before hurrying inside. In a way he reminded me about a bug or something. One of those awful ones, a dung beetle. A shame I could not step on him though….a true shame.

"Max! MAX!" He bellowed, as I followed him inside. He even lost his blade in panic, pausing to go back and retrieve it, but changing his mind when he spotted me following him. "Someone help me", he called. "Kai is on the warpath!" What? What the fuck was that? Kai is what? I stopped, somewhat perplexed. What the hell was he at? About a millisecond later I heard the bathroom door slamming shut, and the key turning in the lock. Well, at least then he would keep his distance. I stopped just outside the door, tilting my head to the side in an almost contemplating manner. Hmmm….well why not? He was a moron after all. With that I flicked the light switch off, smirking when I heard a girly squeak from the other side of the door. I dumped down in the chair opposite the bathroom, picking up my book, snickering. Too bad Tyson was afraid of the dark. It was only a matter of choosing between two evils, the monsters of the dark….or me…


	16. The prancing horse from Maranello

**Authors note: Chapter 16 is up! This should be interesting, and although I am very sorry for the over dramatic cliffhanger at the end, ha! Bet you didn't see that one coming :) Btw this chapter is very important for the furture;) Enjoy!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews the more I write, every feedback is appriciated!**

**

* * *

**

Behind the wall of sleep

* * *

**Chapter 16: The prancing horse from Maranello**

The hotel manager blinked nervously, fiddling with his tie and repositioning his glasses. He was a middle-aged man with an almost feminine built and an open face, his brown eyes projecting nothing but honesty and naivety, like those of a child. I had always found it amusing how the most innocent of people were always involved in unpleasant things. How they, despite their ignorance of the evil around them, somehow managed to get involved. Then again I had learned that the outside world was an unforgiving place, a place where brutality and inhumanity ruled. A place where everyone got involved, no matter their nature. "Gentlemen…I apologize for the interruption…there was an incident last night, near your suite, and I was wondering if perhaps you had heard or seen something…unusual?" He asked, his annoyingly kind brown eyes eagerly trained at us. It also intrigued me how the kind people of this world always suffered from a distinct lack of intelligence, at least in my opinion. "What kind of incident?" Max inquired, staring curiously at the manager. As always he seemed to have an air of innocence around him, and my irritation grew.

The manger swallowed loudly, clearly uncomfortable with Max's question. Of course he was; he was weak and naïve, stupid, it was only natural that the incident had frightened him. Natural or not, his fainthearted personality still annoyed me. After the fight earlier that morning something had changed in me, again. Spending time with the bladebreakers had made me….soft…different. They had subdued my darker side somewhat, made me forget. Now that darkness had been awoken, and I was not sure wheatear this was a good thing or a bad thing. "A man….a wounded man, was found in the corridor", the manager finally said, awkwardly straightening his chuffs. I leaned back in my chair in the manager's office, staring absentmindedly out of a window. It was midday, and the sun was shining brightly, great beams of golden light filtrating through the blinds, causing complicated shadow patterns to dance on the walls. "Well….have you seen or heard anything unusual?" The manager repeated, addressing all five of us. None answered, but I suddenly became aware of the fact that all gazes where on me, including the manger's. I tore my eyes away from the window, merely raising an eyebrow at them. Whatever, it was not like I intended to say something.

An uncomfortable silence settled in the room, the air seemingly heavy with tension, and after glancing icily in the direction of the manager he thanked us for our time, showing us outside. It delighted me that I could play with peoples' minds in such a way, make them fear, manipulate them for my own gain, or occasionally….. for pure pleasure. I suppose I was not a very nice person, at least not my thoughts regarding other people. Yet this was who and what I was, and I saw no reason whatsoever to change that. I was cunning, cold and ruthless yes, but still I couldn't find it in myself to really care. At least not at the moment, perhaps never. It felt strange, the knowledge that this morning I had been prepared to sacrifice myself for the team, and now…..yet again I was filled with indifference. But still….deep down, in a part of my mind that was currently buried and seemingly forgotten, I did hope, at least to a certain extent, that the darkness would disappear. I went straight to my room afterwards, dumping down on the bed with a sight. The cushions where soft and fluffy, and the sheets clean. Dranzer was resting on the bedside table, the bit ship glowing a faint red when I looked at her. I took in all this without really noticing, feeling somewhat distracted.

I couldn't think today, not properly anyway. The suite was silent for once, the others having disappeared to the training facility in order to complete the push-ups I had given them. It felt nice, being alone, Dranzer my only company. Peaceful….which was just what I needed. A soft crackling was heard as I rolled onto my back, intensely scrutinizing the white ceiling. Who was I, what was I? What did I wish to do with my life? Familiar questions popped up in my mind, questions I couldn't answer, questions which frustrated me. It is strange….frustrating, how the questions that can't be answered are always the most important ones. With that I got to my feet, grabbing Dranzer and her launcher on my way outside. Fresh air, just what I needed. Despite myself I went shopping, of all things. Not that I didn't like it. No, having money was nice, but sometimes I found it rather tedious spending them. Not today though. Today was different, very different. I spent an hour or so in a designer outlet, buying a couple of jeans, t-shirts, a hooded jacket, vans…And then, after dumping everything at the hotel, I ventured outside again, determined to enjoy a completely different kind of shopping. I went to a Ferrari store.

It was a grand building, the structure consisting solely of glass and aluminum. The Ferrari logo was written in silvery letters above the entrance, emitting an aura of pure elegance and craftsmanship. The electronic doors opened with a soft hiss, a rush of air conditioned air hitting me square in the face when I entered. Nice I reflected, eying the expensive furniture and original paintings adorning the walls with appreciation. The room reminded me about a hotel lobby, a very stylish and expensive hotel of course. The walls where a bright white, with modern furniture in black and beige. A reception was facing the entrance, and I was greeted by a surprisingly polite man in a grey suit. I met his gaze straight on, enjoying the unmistakable glint of fear in his eyes as our gazes locked. "What can I do for you…sir?" He asked, his face a mask of reserved assertiveness. He probably thought I was just some random teenager, wanting to get a peek of the cars. Come to think of it I was a teenager, but money was money, which the man seemed to agree with the moment I told him what I wanted, and thus handed over my credit card.

I had spoken with my grandfather before going to America, and he had agreed without hesitation, saying something about finally being able to spoil me. Unsurprisingly this statement had confused me somewhat. He had abandoned me in the Abby when I was six years old, why would he suddenly start caring now? Of course, I had not only been fighting for my life in the Abby. In some ways the stay there had helped me, although this was something I rarely admitted to myself. Being the heir of an unbelievably rich business man, and furthermore the youngest generation of the Hiwatari family, I was expected to be well educated. After the first six months I had gotten a private teacher, and thus studied everything a normal student would, only at a higher pace and with a better teacher. Homeschooling I reflected bitterly, remembering the long hours and the tedious work without much fondness. At least I had benefited from it, having become extraordinary skilled in subjects like math, chemistry, physics, English, Japanese…and the list went on and on. However, there were also the things I liked. Sailing, horseback riding, tennis, football, polo, … you name it. Everything a young aristocrat needed to know they had thought me. I shook my head, struggling to rid myself of the memories. Although I had appreciated some things, the negative aspect outshined the positive ones by far. Well, either way I would at least have my Ferrari.

After admiring the various models I had decided that I preferred the newest one, the Ferrari Italia 458. It was sleek and beautiful, and as most recent Ferraris designed by Pininfarina. Then there was also the fact that it was not only beautiful, but shaped to create as much aerodynamic efficiency as possible. The front grill even featured deformable winglets that could be lowered at higher speeds, reducing drag. It really was a wonderful car, a beast. With a V8 engine and 560 break horsepower there was no doubt in my mind that this was the car for me. Perfect, it was just perfect! I left the Ferrari store about two hours later, after having chosen colors and styles for the interior, as well as extra equipment. At the moment the 458s where still in production, and I had agreed to pick mine up in Italy as soon as it was finished, which would be in about four months. A long time yes, but I was certain that it would be worth the wait. And with that I nodded at the salesman who had greeted me, proceeding to leave. I was just about to exit when he called out, running after me. His glossy leather shoes smashed against the marble floor, the high ceiling reflecting the noise, and thus creating an echo.

"Wait", he blurted, his voice tinted by a combination of fear, determination and…..desperation? Strange, very strange. I stopped, my back still facing him. Respect where for the deserving, and this man was most definitely not one of them. "Erm…I…do you wanna grab a coffee with me?" He asked clumsily, his stammering reminding me about that of a child. A wave of shock…..which soon became irritation, flowed through me. No again, fuck no! I did not even answer him; I merely left, swiftly making my way outside with long strides. This was just completely ridiculous; first of all I was by no means interested in other men, and secondly, well, it was just annoying! Every time I ventured outside the hotel something like this happened, EVERY FUCKING TIME! And that was when the sound of Italian leather shoes smashing against asphalt reached my ears. He was following me? Idiot, he should have known better, he really should. I abruptly turned around, startling him as he appeared on the other side of hotdog stand. He looked very out place, grey miu miu suit and tailored shoes in the midst of fast food restaurants and fat, American children.

"Wait", he called again, slowing down to a walk as he neared me, short of breath and his chest heaving. He did not look quite so professional and polished anymore; hair swaying in all directions, and dog poop on his shoes. I was barely able to contain my laugher, and sent him a purposefully haughty glance, making him blush. He cleared his throat, self-consciously straightening his tie. "I..I realize that my request may have been a little…unclear", he said, his ears slowly turning a deep crimson. "It was not my intention to…to..ask you..out. I..I just, there is someone who wants to speak to you", he stuttered, guardedly watching me. And that was when I understood why I had found the stranger that had attacked me so familiar. The airport; I had seen him at the airport. He had been there, standing by the security checkpoint when I left Russia. Of course, then his eyes had been green, and his hair blond, but still, I was certain that it was him. The man retrieved something from his pocket, offering it to me. I did not react at first, to intrigued to really care. And then there was the matter of what to do. I had been stalked, from the moment I left the Abby, and it was not by grandfather, nor was it Boris. Who and why?

I accepted the piece of paper with hesitation, locking eyes with the supposed salesman to make sure he was not tricking me. To my great surprise I detected nothing but honesty, and although I was more than confident that he was no salesman, he did seem trustable. Then again I couldn't know for sure, and there are times when you should be careful, times when you should be suspicious. But still, there was something in me, in the back of my mind, who urged me to accept the note, to trust this stranger who pretended to be something he was clearly not. There was no longer any doubt in my mind that he was one of them, whoever they where, but despite myself I did not really view him as the enemy. My curiosity had been perked, and it was too late to turn back. "Who wish to see me?" I demanded, regarding him with a scrutinizing gaze. He shifted uncomfortably, hesitantly, before biting his lip, not daring to meet my eyes. "Your…..your…father", he said…..


	17. Barracuda

**Authors note: Well, 17 chapter is up! The last couple of chapters, including this one, have been quite serious, but I'l try to make the next one a little more humorous again. As for the future I am having some issues. I have planned out their time in America, but I am not sure wheater or not I should include the part about the dark bladers. To me this always seemed somewhat ridiculous, but still, it is an important part of the first season. Anyway, PLEASE let me know what you think!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**khooxp: Hi! Thank you so much for giving a feedback! Reviews are hard to come by these days, so you have no idea how greateful I am! Great that you liked the way I portryed Kai, and also that you find him at least a little likeable, he is after all a complicated character! Thanks again, and do not hesitate to come with suggestions and constructive crticism!:DDDD**

**

* * *

**

Behind the wall of sleep

* * *

**Chapter 17: Barracuda**

They say that war can never be justified. That the cruelty and harshness, that the lives which are lost, are too high a cost. They are wrong. War can be justified, it is only a matter of finding the right reasons. It happens all the time, the crusades, Afghanistan, there are hundreds of examples, which was why I felt no regret what so ever. Michael, the team captain of the All Stars looked at me with what I presumed to be the usual combination of fear and awe, unsure on how to act around me. I ignored him of course, watching the battle without much interest. The tournament was now officially opened, and to celebrate one player from each of the three highest ranking teams would face off against a celebrity blader. They would all battle each other at the same time, and I watched, with increasing unease, as Max, our representative, struggled to escape a furious Emily. To my great irritation she won, forcing Max's blade out of the dish. Draciel was slung to floor with more force than necessary, and I cursed silently. One could see from miles away that the attackring was completely ruined, and with that I officially declared war against the All Stars.

"Ohhh…and it seems like Max's beyblade is completely ruined!" Aj Topper announced, making me, if such a thing was even possible, more annoyed. That fucker could just shut up and die as far as I was concerned, idiot! He had changed his outfit again, and was wearing a very unflattering cowboy hat, being his characteristic overenthusiastic self. Well, soon he would be at a loss of words, I would make sure of that. "Looks like team captain Kai is coming to the rescue", Brad, the other commentator, continued, waving at me as I joined Max by the dish. "Yes Brad", Aj responded, struggling to put on his hat properly. "He may not be very talkative but he certainly doesn't lack in power". I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, and glared at Tyson, who was standing next to Max. To my great delight he bolted off immediately, still fearing my wrath after being locked in the bathroom. "I am sorry Kai", Max mumbled, biting his lip, gaze trained on the ground. "I really tried", he added, clearly on the verge of tears. Great, now I had yet another crybaby on the team, and add to that the problems between me and Rey, and of course, the whole issue with my supposed father. Perfect, everything was just perfect! "Try harder", I said dismissively, leaving a crushed Max behind as I headed for the dish. If he wanted sympathy he could go to Rey.

The celebrities eyed me with obvious interest, while the two bladers seemed somewhat worried. Well, I guess I couldn't exactly blame them. Emily had already been beaten twice by me, and the boy, Mario, was a part of Frankie's team. Although he had never seen me blade I suspected Frankie might have warned him, which was fine by me. Perhaps then he would have the decency to stay out of my way. With that I pulled out Dranzer and my launcher, finding my stance. The other bladers copied me, and about a millisecond later six blades exploded into the dish, a crescendo of sparks illuminating the crowd. They cheered madly, banging their fists against the railing, shouting encouragements and waving posters. I pushed all this away, blocked out the screams, all my focus on Dranzer. As always I could feel her, like a fire in the depth of my being, my counterpart so to speak, the greatest love of my life. Perhaps the only being I would ever feel so strongly for. We went after Emily first, effortlessly slicing her blade in half. Mario was lucky, being on Frankie's team, which was my main reason for not completely killing his blade. I merely sent it spinning out of the dish, right into his startled hand.

The celebrities where dealt with just as quickly, and I smirked dangerously, pleased with myself. The dish design, which was constructed like the White House with its surrounding garden, was on fire, thick, black smoke slowly spiraling upwards. There was a brief silence, before the spectators started cheering, and then the third round began, Eddie replacing Emily. We locked gazes, and I smiled ever so slightly. But it was not a pleasant smile. Oh no, I had gotten enough, he was going down as well, big time. To my great surprise the celebrities tried harder this time, all three of them attacking me at once. Eddie joined them, probably hoping to get a decent shot at taking Dranzer. Too bad that was never going to happen. We knocked out the celebrity blades first, sending them spinning out of the dish in one great flash of fire. I could feel Dranzer in my mind, pleased and triumphant, they were pitiful compared to her, they were nothing, merely a minor annoyance on her part. "Dranzer", I whispered softly, to low for anyone to hear, but I knew that she would, and I knew that she understood. This was a declaration of war, and thus we should end it in a spectacular manner.

With that she went hunting, teasingly spiraling in wide circles around Eddie's blade. He tried, I'd give him that, but he had no chance at all. Dranzer sliced the other blade into four even pieces, before swiftly knocking out Mario's blade yet again. And then the entire dish exploded in a sea of fire, red and green, pink and purple, white and black. It was like a brilliant rainbow, completely overshadowing everything else. The spectacular lightshow only lasted for about ten seconds, but it was enough, by far. She came flying back to my hand, the bit chip glowing warmly when I looked at it. My Dranzer, my beloved Dranzer. The blade glinted in the sunlight and I smiled, carefully placing it in my jean pocket. Then I tensed momentarily, my hand closing around a small piece of paper. I strolled casually out of the arena, leaving the stunned crowd behind without as much as glancing in their direction, they were irrelevant. I should have met my father today, at a café not to far away from the Ferrari store. That was what had been written on the small note the Ferrari salesman had given me, an address and a time, and a…..name.

George Lovington, a surprisingly common name, not by any means something special. Just a regular, American name, a name I associated with cubby middle-aged men in jeans and pleaded shirts. I was not sure why I had chosen not to meet him. Hell, I couldn't even be sure If he was my father. For all I knew this could just be a hoax, although I had been unable to come up with any good reasons for why someone would care to trick me in such a way. Then again I could never know, I was not exactly an overfriendly individual, and I had always been good at rubbing people the wrong way. On the other hand it felt genuine, and I had come to trust my intuition. I shook my head, rounding the corner and entering the BBA buss. This man, perhaps my father, had clearly known about me for a long time, and yet he had left me to rot in the Abby. A wave of bitterness flowed through me as I sat down in the back of the buss. That alone was a good enough reason for not waning anything to do with him, but still, the curiosity remained, haunting me. Deep down I was hurt too, and I hated myself for it. I should be strong, I should be able to ignore the fact that all the people that was suppose to care about me did not, and yet I couldn't. Instead I suppressed it, buried it in the depth of my mind, with every intention of forgetting it.

The rest of my team entered the buss a couple of minutes later, predictably sitting down at the front of the buss, which was probably a good thing. I sensed that they were angry with me for not supporting Max, but at the moment I couldn't find it myself to care. It was about time he grew up, carried his own weight. He would never get anywhere as a blader as long as I was there to hold his hand. No, this he had to handle on his own. After all you learn twice as much from defeat as from successes. In the long run this would be a valuable lesson. I could hear them mumbling amongst each other at the front of the buss, complaining about me and my behavior. Well, I suppose they had their reasons, then again that was irrelevant for me, and besides had my own problems to worry about. Moments later my phone started vibrating in my pocked, and I closed my eyes briefly, certain that it was Frankie. Surprisingly enough it was not, and I stared suspiciously at the unknown number, before answering. "Kai Hiwatari", I said coldly, expectantly. At first there was only silence, before I heard the caller inhale deeply. "It…Its George…..George Lovington", the other said, catching me completely off guard. Fuck!

I did not say anything at first, to shocked to successfully gather my thoughts. It was him, my….father. Or it could be an imposer I reminded myself. In a way that had been better, then I wouldn't have to worry about this at all, things would not have gotten this complicated in the first place. "What do you want?" I asked him, finally having gotten over the first surprise. "I want to get to know you, you….you are my son", he said, voice quivering from emotion. Despite myself I couldn't come up with a sensible answer, so instead I kept silent, waiting for him to continue. "Why did you not show up today?" He asked after a while, swallowing loudly in the other end. His voice seemed almost shaky, as if he had just cried. I did not answer this time either, instead I promptly hung up on him, turning my phone off. Probably not the best way to go, but the only thing that came to mind. I felt strange, as if I was floating. My mind had stopped, and I couldn't think properly, his hurt voice still lingering in my ears. What should I do? What should I do? That same question kept popping up in my mind, and I had no idea how to answer it.

Unsurprisingly I went straight to the weight lifting room the moment we arrived back at the hotel, pumping steel like there was no tomorrow. It helped me clearing my mind, sorting out my thoughts, but most of all I got rid of the frustration, some of it at least. I spent two hours pushing myself, not stopping before Frankie's purple head peeked inside. "Hi", she said, glancing shyly at me, smiling. "Hn", I acknowledged, pausing to watch her as she approached me. Predictably enough we ended up in my room, door locked and our clothes a sweaty mess on the floor. Not that I minded, now I could ignore everyone and everything for a few hours, merely relax and enjoy myself. At least that was what I thought. I was on top of Frankie, busy kissing her neck, when someone started banging their fists against the door. Of course I ignored it at first, but then they started shouting. "Kai, KAI!" That was Tyson, and I felt my previous fury return in a flash. "What!" I barked, my voice having an angry ring to it. "There…there is some guy here, he wants to see you", Tyson said, sounding somewhat insecure, which was most unlike him.

"Tyson! You are missing the point", Rey snapped, sounding uncharacteristically frustrated. Fuck! If Rey had decided to get involved it had to be something serious. Fuck, fuck, FUCK! "But Rey I just told him…"Tyson trailed off, the unmistakable sound of glass hitting parquet filling my ears, followed by a penetrating whine. "Rey I am bleeding". There was more cursing and I could hear Max coming to Tyson's rescue, Kenny was rambling on about the first aid kit in the background, and not for the first time I cursed my team. Talking about turn off! Frankie sighted and lied down again, lazily stretching underneath me; well if it was not more important then I suppose I could just continue….."Kai!" It was Rey again, and I resisted the urge to slam my fist into the wall. "That man Tyson was talking about…he claims…he claims he is your father". Fuck him, fuck George Lovington, that bastart. I had gotten enough, there would be hell to pay, for everyone...


	18. Blue highway

**Authors note: Well, here we go again, chapter 18. That was quite fast no? ;) Anyway, yes, although George Lovington is Kai's father, I suppose you could sort of call him an OC, but I am afraid I had no choice. Anyway, enjoy and please tell me what you think about the dark blader issue, I am in great need of some advice here :) Enjoy!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Just push the submit review button and I will forever be grateful!**

* * *

**duckie-lover: Hi! Thank you so much for leaving a review! It is not that one have to write a lot, it is just really inspiring when you guys let me know that you are actually reading and enjoying my story! Thanks a lot:DDDDD**

**Kagexp: Thank you so much for a great review! Awsome that you like the story, especially the part about it being well written, while english is not my first language, a great compliment;) Anyway, thanks a lot!:DDDDD**

**

* * *

**

**Behind the wall of sleep**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Blue highway **

I barged into the shower, 20 seconds of icy water washing away any evidence of my previous activities; at least I hoped it would. George Lovington…..George fucking Lovington. I had not even met him face to face yet, and I already strongly disliked him. Waves of annoyance flowed through me at the mere thought of his name, and I brutally turned off the shower, grabbing a towel on my way out of the bathroom. Frankie was still in my bed, clearly confused by my sudden departure, and with a sight I pulled on my boxers, trying to ignore the tinge of unease that was slowly replacing my irritation. "Kai? Erm…should I invite him in?" Rey shouted through the door, sounding somewhat uncertain. I could still hear Tyson's wailing in the background, and with an angry growl I got my socks on, brutally pushing the door open. Rey literally ricocheted off me as I pushed past him, gawking at me with obvious surprise. I was only wearing jeans and socks, and pulled a t-shirt over my head as I made my way into the leaving room. This was it, the breaking point….from now on they would obey my rules, mine!

Tyson was sitting, or rather lying, in the sofa, moaning and sobbing like a dying soldier, and I caught sight of Max struggling with the first aid kit, a mess of bandages and pill boxes lying scattered about the floor. Kenny was standing by the door, seemingly trying to prevent George Lovington from entering. Well, he was certainly rather brave for his size, I'd give him that. "Tyson, you fucking pussy!" I snapped, making said person jerk in a combination of fear and embarrassment. "Zip it and get up….NOW!" Both he and Max stared at me, exchanging a set of worried glances. "But…but Kai, he is hurt", Max said, pulling Tyson's arm forward to show me. Once again Max's naivety had made him an easy target for Tyson's whiny nature. I merely snorted; it was just superficial, and barely bleeding, what a complete waste of energy, crying over something like that. It was pathetic, but then again Tyson was after all completely retarded, so it shouldn't surprise me. I sent him a death glare, and they immediately escaped to the other side of the room. As if that would make any difference, I would get them anyway, if I wanted too.

"Sourpuss", Tyson mumbled, making a face when he looked at me. I sneered, baring my teeth without smiling. This was not the time to provoke me, idiot, that fucking idiot! With that I set off, grabbing his collar with no remorse whatsoever. "Ahhhh….Maxie! Help me! Please help!" He bellowed, struggling to get away. As if that would ever happen, no, it was about time I got revenge for all the whining and complaining, and of course, I hadn't forgotten him disturbing me and Frankie either. I dragged Tyson through the kitchen, and after a brief struggle when he tried to get a hold of the table we where through. Rey met us in Tyson and Max's shared room, calmly watching as I pushed him out on the balcony, locking the door from the inside. "Sorry Tyson, but you had that one coming for you", he said, shrugging when the nut head started banging his fists against the glass like there was no tomorrow. I guess I should have felt bad for leaving him there, no food, no company, and, I smirked evilly, …no bathroom. As a matter of fact I didn't feel guilty at all, and left him there, strolling casually in the direction of the living room. I would return in a couple of hours, when he was desperate. Then I could most likely force him into an agreement…..which benefitted me.

Rey followed me into the living room, sitting down on the sofa next to Max. Kenny was standing by the window, communicating with Tyson through the glass. "Don't even think about", I warned darkly, my eyes glinting predatorily as I glared at Kenny. He pressed his body against the glass, swallowing loudly. "But Kai…..he will starve, and besides I doubt Mr. Dickinson will approve of this", he said, his voice quivering ever so slightly. Mr. Dickinson; why did he always bring up the old hermit whenever I did something he didn't like? The memory of our last conversation resurfaced, and the thought literally made m cringe with disgust. No, this time I would have none of it. If Kenny planned on running to Mr. Dickinson he would not be amongst the living for much longer. The old man's try at explaining the birds and bees to me remained one of my most scarring memories, and there was no way I wanted to repeat that. Hell no! Then again it had been rather amusing to tell him to fuck off. His expression…..it had been priceless. My eyes narrowed, and I stared at Kenny, leisurely scrutinizing him, deciding that he was easy prey. There wouldn't even be a hunt, cause he wouldn't put up a fight.

"You can't tell Mr. Dickinson unless your tongue is still in its rightful place", I said, raising one perfect pale grey eyebrow at him, smirking viscously. Of course I would never do such a thing to him, but he didn't know that. I flexed my hands and took a couple of strides forward, enjoying the frightened look gracing his features. As always reddish bangs where covering his eyes, and I found myself somewhat perplexed by this, having no eyes to stare into. They say that if you look into someone's eyes you see right into their soul. Is this true? Quite honestly I was not sure, but what I however did know was that eyes project emotions, a lot of them. Had Kenny been any other person reading him could potentially have been difficult, but as it was his body language gave away everything. "You..you wouldn't do that…..Ka..Kai, you…y..you wouldn't", he stammered, pressing himself, if possible, even closer to the glass. "Why not?" I calmly inquired, sending him a somewhat bored look. Perhaps I would have to act more…nasty, towards him? Although he was frightened he had after all talked back to me, a development I did not like very much.

Then again my response seemed to have done the trick, as he more or less crumbled under my scrutiny, and I allowed him to escape unscratched, scurrying into the kitchen. Rey stared at me, clearly intrigued with my behavior, and I sent him a warning glance, daring him to say or do something offending. Of course he didn't, as always understanding me in a way no one else did. Instead he left the room, and it struck me that despite all that had happened between us, I still considered him somewhat of a friend, or as close to a friend as I would ever regard anyone. All the same I also knew, with disturbing certainty, that he would not give up. I could see it in the way he looked at me, his eyes filled with a combination of lust and determination. Hmm….I would have to something about that sooner or later, but not now. This was not the appropriate place nor time to worry about Rey. Especially not considering the fact that George Lovington was standing next to the television, staring at me.

I could not remember when he had managed to get past Kenny, but he was there, just a couple of meters away from me, his grey-green orbs clashing with my mahogany ones. His appearance surprised me, the same way that his name had. I had always imagined him to look more like…I don't know….something in between me and my grandfather. Like most Hiwatari's I was considered unusually handsome, but George Lovington was just….he didn't really look like a proper Hiwatari, not the way my grandfather saw it at least. Instead he looked surprisingly…..ordinary. Just like any other random, middle-aged man, like one of the thousands you could see walking the streets every day. The only thing about him that stood out where his eyes, having a strange grayish green color, which made him look a little strange. Other than this he was relatively tall, reasonable looking and had dark brown hair, not blond, like my natural color. He smiled carefully at me, and I caught him glancing in the direction of the balcony, staring with pity at Tyson. "What do you want?" I asked him, my voice surprisingly smooth, the situation considered.

He did not say anything at first; he merely proceeded to sit down in the sofa, gesturing for me to do the same. Needless to say I didn't, but leaned against the opposite wall instead, glaring daggers at him. He did not seem to mind, but crossed his arms and leaned back, seemingly more comfortable than I wanted him to be. "Are those….real?" He asked me, nodding at the blue shark fins on my cheeks. The fact that he was avoiding the question annoyed me, but unlike myself I decided to try the patient approach. "No", I said, waves of satisfaction flowing through me when he flinched at my tone. Well, he was the one who had decided to come here in the first place. He didn't have any right to expect me being overly friendly towards him did he? No he definitely didn't I decided, sending him a purposefully haughty look, yawning. "It is good that they are not…..too many young people ruin themselves with tattoos these days, too many, far too many", he suddenly said, my yawn stopping halfway. What the hell! This guy was certainly not normal; small talk? He wanted to small talk? With me? Naturally I would have none of it; so much for being patient I reflected, snorting.

"Either you leave, or you tell me what the fuck you want with me", I stated coldly, wrinkling my nose in distaste when he picked up the remains of Tyson's breakfast from the floor, staring at it. "You should keep your suite more tidy", I he said, before wandering into the kitchen, the dusty toast still in hand. Quite honestly I was surprised Tyson had not eaten the whole thing, but then again I suppose me yelling at him that previous morning might have disturbed him. George Lovington sat down in the sofa again, after having disposed of Tyson's old breakfast. I watched him icily, thoroughly fed up with his behavior. First of all he did not answer my questions, secondly he did not seem afraid at all, and thirdly….well, he was just fucking annoying. "Kai", he opened, having gotten to his feet, slowly approaching me, as if he expected me to flee at the first sign of problems. "It is Hiwatari for you", I growled, a familiar flare of fury awakening. He ignored that, stopping a couple of meters away, crossing his arms. "It is clear to me that you are a troubled young man, and I believe I can give you a secure home and a family, the family you deserve", he continued, staring intently at me.

"Whatever", I responded automatically, finding this George Lovington more and more unpleasant. He was treating me like a child, he himself acting like a shrink or something. Needless to say this was starting to get on my nerves. To be honest I knew I should have put an end to it the moment he arrived. Instead I had pushed this problem ahead, and now I was facing the consequences. "I plan on getting full custody of you, my lawyers are on it as we speak", he rambled on, and I visibly paled at this new information. Living with him? With George fucking Lovington? There was no way, no fucking way I was just going to lie down and accept that, no way in hell! "Leave…NOW" I sneered, glaring at him with all the willpower I possessed. He fell silent in the midst of a new sentence, and for the first time since meeting him I saw a slight tinge if fear in his eyes. Good, that would make things less complicated. "Are you not going to let him inside?" He asked, gesturing at Tyson in an attempt at distracting me. I ignored this, boring my eyes into his, allowing all the anger, hatred and bitterness I had sampled over the years to rise to the surface.

"Get the fuck out of here!" I repeated silkily, baring my teeth in a devilish sneer. He shifted uncomfortably under my gaze, seemingly unsure of what to do. In the end he obeyed, slowly walking towards the door, his eyes still on me. "We will be in contact soon Kai", he merely said, before silently closing the door behind him. I went to my room afterwards. Frankie was still there, lying naked on my bed, having stolen one of Tyson's porn magazines. Unsurprisingly I spent the rest of the evening, and the night, with her, drowning my worries in a way I was certain George Lovington would not approve of…..


	19. Attitude

**Authors note: Yay! I have been really fast, and very inspired, much due to the people who have been reviweing, so here it is chapter 19;) Not to worry, the All Stars, max and Max's mum will be given more attention in the next chapter! Enjoy! **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!:DDDD**

* * *

******Inyoface: Thank you so much for giving me TWO totally awsome reviews! Yours are the best because you really take your time to sit down and write something that is constructive, and for that I am really grateful!:DDDDD**

* * *

**Behind the wall of sleep**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: Attitude **

Frankie woke me up in the middle of the night, wanting more sex. Not that I minded. Being rather tired I could just lie back and let her do all the work, resting my hands on her hips while she moved. Come to think of she really was something special. Pretty, reasonably intelligent…..but most of all she did not expect any commitment on my part, which made our relationship so much more comfortable. She knew that all I wanted from her was sex, and thus she did not expect anything else, she just gave me what I wanted. I rolled over on my side afterwards, watching her sleeping form through half-closed eyes. Bleak moonlight was filtrated through the blinds, making a complicated pattern of bluish shadows dance over the two of us. It was an aerie sight, and I watched, somewhat fascinated, as she shifted onto her back, suddenly opening her eyes to look at me. She was smiling, and I took the hint, carefully lowering myself down on top of her, our lips locking. We moved comfortably against each other, and it struck me that I was not really that tired anymore. How strange.

"So, you are with the Spintensity team, from the opening match?" Tyson asked Frankie the next morning, grinning brightly at her. "Yes", she responded, grimacing ever so slightly at him. As always he had forgotten to wipe his face properly after digging into Rey's syrupy pancakes, and needless to say it was not by any means a pleasant sight. Frankie was sitting next to me, opposite Tyson, having joined us for breakfast for the first time. I was not really sure what to make out of her behavior, finding it somewhat strange that she was staying for the morning meal. To my great surprise Rey was the one who had asked her to stay, when he met her on her way out that same morning. I found the whole thing to be very suspicious, and watched Rey with an almost predatory look, trying to understand exactly what he was planning. Max and Tyson had not noticed anything of this, and where merely thrilled, having an attractive girl at their breakfast table. Come to think of it this was probably the closest they had ever been to one, at least judging by their behavior. Kenny was merely worried, staring accusingly at me. I chuckled inwardly, wondering what Mr. Dickinson would think when he found out. Ha! So much for talking to me about the whole "no sex before marriage" issue.

We departed for the tournament about half an hour later, me and the team taking the BBA buss, while Frankie grabbed a cab back to her hotel. For some strange reason I was still horny, and thus found myself unable to stop replaying that previous night in my mind, already looking forward to the evening. Of course, I had enough self control to make sure no one noticed, but that did not take away the frustration. Rey joined me in the back of the buss about halfway to the stadium, sitting down opposite me, and I finally managed to forget my increasing need, busy trying to figure him out. For the first ten minutes he just sat there, staring, which earned him a rather nasty glare from me. But, despite this he just continued his offence, openly admiring my body, licking his lips. What the hell was wrong with him? Surely he should understand by now that I was not interested? Then again he was still staring, which suggested that perhaps it would be necessary to explain this properly to him. With that I leveled a venomous gaze at him, my eyes narrowing. "Rey", I said in a low voice, dangerously low. "Yes Kai" He responded, still staring, determination in his eyes. Where had he gotten this sudden courage from? "Fuck off", I said coldly, still boring my eyes into his. "I am not interested".

Had I been someone else, anyone else, there would have been outrage. As it was I did not really consider my behavior towards Rey particularly harsh or hurtful, at least not compared to the way I would normally handle unwelcome suitors. He did not respond to my short and finally dismissal; merely lowered his gaze to the floor, shoulders slumped. I knew, deep down, that my words had hit a nerve, a real sensitive one. He was on the verge of tears, brushing his bangs in front of his eyes in an attempt at hiding it from me. Then again I had not acted overly unpleasant towards him, I did after all consider him a friend, which was why I had not said or done anything that would really harm him. But still, he did look rather hurt, and I realized that I once again had broken one of the many unwritten rules of the outside world, although I had no idea which one. With a sight I returned my attention at the mass of buildings and shops that swooped past, finding the many skyscrapers a spectacular sight. It was so different from what I was used to, like an alternative universe or something. Fascinating I reflected, getting to my feet when the buss came to a halt outside the VIP entrance of the stadium. The second leg of my quest for freedom had just begun, and I was determined to take it home.

I exited the buss in my usual and overly relaxed manner, taking in my surroundings without much interest. The glitter doom, as the stadium was called, had been built a year ago, and was new and modern, with enough space for 70 000 thousand spectators. Unsurprisingly the others where immensely impressed by this, and with a snort I stalked off on my own, having discovered that we still had half an hour before our first match. I went to the VIP lounge, picking up a car magazine, absentmindedly skimming through the pages, only hesitating briefly to have quick look at the newest Lamborghini, the Reventon. To be honest it didn't really appeal to me at all. No, I was more into the silent elegance of a Ferrari, not the strange, rectangular shape that Lamborghini had always favored. I was in the midst of debating wheatear or not I preferred the Murcielago over the Reventon, when someone decided to disturb me. Needless to say it was not welcome. "Kai! There you are, we came to see you play today", a frustratingly familiar voice exclaimed, coming from behind me, and I closed my eyes, silently counting to ten, trying to stay calm. It was George Lovington.

He came to stand before me, smiling brightly, and to my utter shock and irritation he had brought the rest of his family…my family. My mother, and to my great surprise…..two…siblings? I had a younger sister and an older brother? For some strange reason this confused me, made me….I don't know, nostalgic? I had never cared about other people, never regarded them with much thought, and now, here I was, face to face with two people I did not know at all, who had gotten the childhood I should have had. Then again living with George Lovington was not something I found very appealing, but still, I was certain that given the choice, I would have taken him, them, over the Abby at any time. Their appearance surprised me as well, much the way George Lovington's had. My mother was small and chubby, with dark brown hair and cinnamon colored freckles, everything about her radiating happiness and enthusiasm. My sister looked a lot like her, while my brother looked more like George Lovington, tall and decently built, but with a round face and a nose that looked too small. His ears were standing out as well, and I stared at them, a little startled. Had they been any bigger he would probably have taken to the air and flown when the wind blew.

"So, say hi to Kai everyone", George Lovington said, still smiling. They dutifully held out their hands for me to take, and I responded by crossing my arms, staring defiantly at them, seeing no reason what so ever to be courteous. They had come here without my consent, and that was not my problem. "Erm…well", George Lovington awkwardly said, trying to cover up my lack of politeness. "Kai, this is Christy, your sister, Tom, your brother, and your mother, Lena". I did not respond, instead I promptly got to my feet, leaving without saying a word. "What…where are you going?" he called after me, seemingly shocked that I would act in such a way in public. "I have a match to win", I replied evenly, my voice deep and cold, as always. To be honest I had already decided that the line-up would be Rey, Max and then Tyson would finish, but no, I had changed my mind. I wanted to play, to show George Lovington who and what I really was, to make him fear. Yes, I wanted to make an impression, and a brutal one at that. Perhaps then he would learn to keep his distance, learn that I was better of left alone. As long as I had Dranzer, that was all which mattered for me.

I met the others in the stadium, bickering about which cheese was better, blue cheese or go cheese. Personally I preferred brie, but of course I did not tell them this. I couldn't allow them to feel more at ease with me now could I? "I will take the first round, Rey you will sit out this time", I said instead, putting an abrupt end to their heated discussion. "What!" Tyson blurted, gaping at me. "But you already decided on the line up, why did you take out Rey?" I shrugged, seeing no reason to explain myself to him. To the retard. The thought made smirk, and I gave Tyson a haughty look, feeling particularly devilish. "Out of the three of you he is the strongest blader", I said, knowing what tensions I was creating inside the team, but not giving a damn. Surely I couldn't say no to a chance at belittling Tyson? "As the weakest link you need the training", I concluded, noticing the gleam in Max's eyes over the fact that I, by naming Tyson the weakest link, indirectly made him second best of the three.

"Well, why do you play then, if only the weak players need training?" Tyson shoot back, clearly pleased with his own argument. I merely raised an eyebrow at him, unimpressed. "To make an example", I said coldly, arrogantly. Well, why not, I had every reason to be arrogant, I was the best after all, and the meanest I reflected, which was not necessarily a bad thing. With that I strolled casually up to the dish, eying my opponent without much interest. He was weak, I could feel it in the core of my being, and thus there was no reason to regard him as anything but a joke. "So, ready to be beaten", he asked me, trying to project confidence he did not possess. Pathetic. "Hn", I responded, smiling slyly at him, clearly he did not know what was coming for him, because if he had he would have fled long ago. The battle started moments later, and I watched his guitar launcher and blade with overbearing condescendence. It was designed to absorb my attacks, sending them right back at me with doubled power. It was a cheap trick, and something only an amateur would fall for. I was not impressed.

"Take him", I said coolly, my voice smooth and even. This seemed to surprise Miguel, my opponent, a little, and I saw uneasiness replace confidence as Dranzer charged at his blade. It was over about five seconds later, as Dranzer reduced his blade to dust, literally killing it, and setting the dish on fire. Miguel collapsed on the floor, crying over the loss, and I smirked at the shocked looks on the faces of the two remaining members of the Renegades. That should teach them. I lifted my head a little, scanning the crowd with sharp eyes. Someplace among the spectators my family was watching, wondering why I had so brutally beaten him, why I was so ruthless. Wondering who I was, and perhaps….hopefully, fearing me. So you think you have gotten me figured out do you…..


	20. Bleeding me

**Authors note: Yea, I know, this chapter is sort of slow, compared to the other ones. I promise you that the next one will be more action filled, and Kai won't be quite as nostalgic as he is in this one. Enjoy!:)**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Phoenix-falling: Thank you so much for TWO awsome reviews! :DDDDD**

**Inyoface: AS always you write long and gratly inspiring reviews, and I really appriciate the effort, thanks a lot!:DDD**

**Kagexp: Thank you so much for yet another review!:DDDDDD**

* * *

**Behind the wall of sleep**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Bleeding me**

I did try to make it up to them, sort of at least. Somehow it struck me that it was easier that way, cause then I wouldn't have to say it out load. Come to think of it I could have neglected to try, I could easily have ignored the whole thing, allow time to make them forgive and forget. On the other hand I knew that I was forgiven, long ago. They seemed to have realized that they would never understand me, and that I never intentionally hurt them, most of the time that is. But still, I felt bad. For the first time in my life I actually felt bad for something I had said or done to another person, make that four, and although I would never admit this openly, I did try to make it up to them. I had ignored Tyson and Kenny, not picked on them, not said or done anything offensive for the last couple of days. As for Rey he seemed to understand that I, in my own strange way, was trying to apologize. And thus he was merely happy, relieved that I seemed to be back to normal, for the time being at least.

As for George Lovington, a quick phone call to my grandfather had, to my great surprise, solved everything. Or not exactly solved, but soon it would. My frustration and confusion over discovering that I actually had a family was still present, and so where George Lovington's lawyers. Then again my grandfather was a powerful man, and his, or my, lawyers seemed pretty certain that they'd win. And thus I had finally found my calm and harmonic self again, certain that everything would play out the way I wanted them too. Of course, in a way I hated myself for not giving them a chance, for assuming I wouldn't like a normal life. I was afraid too, afraid of the unknown, afraid of things I did not understand, things I couldn't control. And yet I found myself relieved that the whole George Lovington issue would soon be gone, that it would be dealt with. Perhaps I could make contact afterwards, when everything was settled. It would be easier then, I wouldn't feel inferior anymore, I would be in control. With a sight I pushed this thought away, making my way outside. I had to talk to Max, try to comfort him, and I had no idea how.

Having his own mother on the opposing team had taken its toll on him, and I had allowed it to go too far. Not even Rey seemed to be able to relieve him of his depression, which only left me. So here I was, the infamous and evil Kai Hiwatari, struggling to come up with a way of encouraging him. Despite myself I did feel at least a little bad for him, but what concerned me the most was the team, and Max's effect on the team. After Rey he was the best blader, and I couldn't afford losing him, not know, with the second round of the tournament coming up. Once again the memory of my family, of George Lovington, my mother and siblings, standing next to next other in the VIP lounge resurfaced. In a way Max's family situation was not so unlike mine, we just had different problems. Then again I had to admit that Judy was sexy, real sexy. Normally I was never interested in women twice my age, but still, she did have a nice body, almost as nice as Frankie's. Come to think of it… A shame she was Max's mum, a true shame. I briefly wondered what could have been if she was not, but suppressed my imagination moments later, as I spotted a blond head about ten meters ahead.

Max was standing by the railing, looking at the brilliant lightshow of Las Vegas from the roof of the hotel. His back was facing me, shoulders slumping, and I closed my eyes in annoyance when my ears picked up the unmistakable sound of soft cries. Had he been anyone else I would have left then and there, refusing to engage in what I presumed to be something of an emotional breakdown. Then again I knew, deep down, that I owed it to him, that he needed…..deserved, my sympathy. And thus I did something that was very unlike me, something I myself had never thought I would do. I slid soundlessly up beside him, resting my arms on the railing and concentrating on the view. He was startled at first, frenetically wiping away his tears when he discovered that the person next to him was me, not Rey. A felt a stab of…hurt? Was that it? I pushed it away, yet again, trying to ignore the fact that his first reaction at my presence had been fear. Then he seemed to understand that I meant no harm, accepting my silent gesture of sympathy with a surprising amount of gratitude. I suppose my lack of emotional involvement in the team made them appreciate it even more when I actually cared. Strange how that works huh?

"I don't think she cares about me", Max suddenly said, glancing shyly in my direction. So he was confessing, to me, great! Just great! When he did not continue I realized that I was supposed to say something, and I caught a slight tinge of disappointment in his stance when I didn't. Struggling to hide my frustration I inhaled deeply, before hesitantly speaking up. "I don't…. like your mum Max", I said, wondering what had gotten into me, what the fuck was I doing? This was not who I was, was it? Was it? The whole thing made feel like a bad Dr Phil imposer or something, a real, real bad one. Especially considering the fact that my comment was not exactly encouraging. No, I was definitely not Dr Phil material I reflected, wondering if I, despite my noble intentions, had made everything worse. Max sent me a puzzled look, and then, to my great surprise, he….smiled? "Me neither", he agreed, sounding surprisingly pleased. Perhaps I was not as bad as I had thought. "I don't like Emily either", I responded, receiving an even bigger grin this time. "No", he said. "Emily is a bitch". Well, I suppose that was one way to describe her, and a quite fitting one at that. "Frankie is nice though", Max said, smiling innocently at me. "Hn", I responded offhandedly, making sure he knew…..that subject was most definitely off limits.

"Do you think I can…defeat her, Emily I mean?" Max asked me after a while, still staring at me with something I presumed to be admiration. I looked away, uncomfortable with his obvious enthusiasm over my presence. In a way I liked it, liked the way he would always lit up, when I once in a while responded to him trying to strike up a conversation. Then again it also made me uneasy….anxious almost, because it demanded more commitment on my part. I shifted slightly under his scrutiny, focusing on the blinking neon signs on the street below. "That depends on how much work, how much….heart, you put into it", I said in a low voice. I could feel Dranzer heat up in my pocked, a blessing yes, but also a reminder, a reminder of ten terrible years spent in a place I'd rather forget. Max looked at me, and I saw a glint of understanding in his eyes. "Is that why….why you are so…cold?" He asked, showing a surprising amount of insight. Clearly Max was the one with Dr Phil potential. "Because you put everything you had…your heart…into something….and then they betrayed…you?" With his naïve nature I hadn't expected that coming from him, and thus I found myself surprisingly startled, and for a while I was merely silent, wondering what I should say to him. And what could I say to him? Without revealing too much, without telling him things I did not want anyone else to know?

There was no accusation in his voice, merely curiosity, and a hint of, was it love? Not the one Rey claimed to have, no, this was more of a brotherly love, and perhaps also a wish of getting closer to me. A wish I struggled to understand and comprehend properly. I had never been overly friendly towards Max, towards any of them, and still he seemed to have found something in me, something he valued. Perhaps I had misjudged Max, perhaps his cheerful and happy nature was merely a mask, a way to hide his confusion, a way he could hide himself from the judging eyes of the world. Perhaps he felt just as alone and out of place as I occasionally did. In me he had found someone he considered to be different, an outcast, but still someone everyone wanted a piece of, someone he felt secure around. And why? Why did he feel secure around me? I was not sure I wanted to know, but I did realize that I felt somewhat flattered. It is always good, feeling appreciated, even I could identify with that. I looked at Max, meeting his swollen eyes. "I don't know…..", I said, answering his question after what felt like eternity. Well, at least I was honest, although I suspected he might have wanted a more….satisfying answer. With one final look at the dark sky I left, casually leaving him by the railing. He stood there staring after me, and somehow I knew that he felt better.

I did not go back to the suit. Instead I ventured outside, going for a nightly walk, among clubs and neon signs, prostitutes and drug dealers. Strange how the scenery could change so quickly. How I was walking amongst fancy hotels and cafes one moment, and the next I was in the dodgy part of town, observing a world which fascinated me, but all the same one I felt no desire to get to know. I walked on for about two hours, taking in the essence of the city. The smells and views, everything. It didn't really appeal to me, not the same way the harsh beauty of the Russian nature did, but still, I didn't dislike it. There was something about the snowy plains and the great forests, about how the dark and cold winter stood in great contrast to a colorful and warm summer, which made me feel at home. My thoughts were disturbed moments later, as someone called out my name, catching me completely off guard. "Kai is that you? Kai?" It was a male voice, one which I recognized, although I was not really sure if I wanted to respond to him.

After thinking it over I stopped, waiting for him to catch up. It was Michael, team captain of the All Stars. Eddy, and their last member, a potato nosed guy named Steven, trailing behind him. They all stared expectantly at me, and I chose to ignore the blush on Michael's face when I caught him staring. "Hi", he said, awkwardly putting his hands in his pockets. There was a brief silence, in which I turned around, preparing to leave, but Eddie stopped me, taking a couple of steps forward. "You wanna…you wanna join us at my place, grab a bear or something?" He asked me, his voice tinted by a combination of nervousness and excitement. The Kai Hiwatari that left the Abby all those months ago would have told him to fuck off, to mind his own business. That Kai would not have been interested, he would have been annoyed and irritated. I was different now, very different. "Do you have Russian vodka?" I asked, smirking mischievously at him. He grinned brightly at that, and Michael snickered, raising an eyebrow at me. "Of course, couldn't have asked you if I didn't ya know", he replied, receiving an amused grunt from Steven. And with that we set of, casually wandering next to each other on the sidewalk, talking about girls, sex and booze. Oddly enough I felt at home…


	21. Where the wild things are

**Authors note: Okay here we go again. MATURE CONTENT WARNING! The last part contains lemon, or whatever it is called. Don't like don't read. Enjoy;)**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!:DDDD**

* * *

**Phoenix-falling: Thank you so much for FOUR absolutely great reviews! I really appriciate the effort, and as always you write very inspiring and constructive reviews! Thanks a lot!:DDDDD**

* * *

**Behind the wall of sleep**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21: Where the wild things are**

It felt strange, real strange, sitting there, in Eddy's apartment, drinking vodka and talking girls with Michael, Steven and Eddy. Quite honestly I had never in a million years believed that I, the infamous ice prince, would say yes, and furthermore enjoy such a thing. Of course, they did most of the talking, but still…..I was pleased, and I was not indifferent, which was the most important change. It was a nice place too. Eddy's apartment was located in a rather expensive area, literally in the city centre, and it was big and roomy, seemingly huge windows allowing light to seep into every room. I was lying on one of the two sofas, resting my legs on the table, and a bottle of vodka in my hand. Gzhelka I repeated inwardly, remembering this particular brand from my time spent in the Abby. Me, Tala, Bryan, Ian and Spencer had been…..drinking buddies, I suppose you could call it. Of course, I did not exactly consider them friends, but still, I had, at least to a certain degree, valued their presence. It was that feeling, knowing you where not alone, that there were others like you out there.

I closed my eyes briefly, savoring the mild, almost tender taste. Personally I preferred one that was not quite as sweet, but hey, it was better than beer. "So Kai, how come your team knows the FBI?" Michael asked me, grinning brightly. So he was at that stage, the confession stage I reflected, smirking. Then I realized what exactly it was he had asked me, my eyes narrowing. What the hell was this? "The FBI?" I repeated, gently placing the vodka bottle on the table. Michael approached me on wobbly legs, dumping down next to me, smiling drunkenly. Then he tilted his head to the side, taking his cap off, as if he was preparing to speak before the senate or something. "Yea", He nodded at me, putting his cap back on again, fiddling with the vodka bottle. "That guy, brown hair…..he had brown hair, he is from the …from the…..the FBI", He said, leaning forward in an attempt at kissing me. I brutally pushed him away, and he started laughing, rolling around on the floor, waving his cap back and forth like a mad man.

I stared at him, somewhat fascinated with his behavior. Clearly he had gotten a little too much. But still, so had I, Tala and the others, and I was certain we had not acted this strange. Well, he was American after all."What was his name?" I asked Steven, raising a questioning eyebrow at him. He shrugged, wrinkling his nose a little; it struck me that it didn't really look like a potato, no, it was more like a rotten…..cucumber perhaps? "Think it was Giovanni or something", he mumbled, busy looking for some unidentified object floating in his beer. "Greg, or Georg maybe?" Eddie suggested, being the only one apart from me who was acting relatively sober. Still, considering the fact that I had consumed half a bottle of vodka in 30 minutes I should have felt more than they did. Needless to say I didn't. Perhaps Russians were better at holding their alcohol I reflected with a smirk, eying a delirious Michael laughing hysterically underneath a coffee table.

I had a distinct feeling that my alarm bells should have gone off, but subdued by the vodka my mind was slower than usual. There was something about this conversation that had triggered my mind, something that was not right. I reached for the vodka again, rotating the bottle back and forth in my hands. "No, it was not Greg, and not Georg either, I am sure it was something like Giovanni or….", Steven trailed off, staring at Michael with distaste. Said person had just emerged from underneath the coffee table, holding out his hand, waving enthusiastically at me. "No", He declared. "You are all wrong; his name is George, George Lovington". I stared at him, not really knowing what to feel or think. Instead I took a big seep from the Gzhelka, somehow understanding that I needed it, badly.

That night I couldn't sleep properly. First off all I hadn't arrived home before four O'clock in the morning or something, secondly Tyson's snoring was worse than usual, and thirdly, well, my new knowledge had left me somewhat disturbed. George Lovington continued to hunt me, refusing to leave my life, never giving up it seemed. The FBI….well, then I had the answer to one of my many questions. So that was why he could afford stalkers and hi-tech equipment, interesting….very interesting. This could potentially become a problem also. His position suggested that he had more power than what I had anticipated, more power than my grandfather perhaps? Then again I was certain that Voltaire Hiwatari was richer, which did open a lot of doors. Either way the tables were now turned, and I realized that I would have to fight, should I have any chance at winning the upcoming trail.

Frankie woke me up about 9, joining me in bed, and laughing when she smelled vodka on my breath. "You are a real Russian for sure", she mumbled, ruffling my hair. Had it not been for the fact that I was barely conscious I would have told her to fuck off. But, as it was I merely accepted the glass of freshly pressed orange juice, and allowed her to curl up close to me, massaging my temples. We had sex afterwards, and to my great surprise it cured my headache. I decided to remember that till the next time, and went out running about the same time as Frankie left for the stadium. She threw me a goodbye kiss, which I ignored, and then I was off, my trainers slamming rhythmically against the pavement. This morning I had been my grouchy sarcastic self again, yelled at Tyson, dragged Max away from the sugar in the pantry, and then, right before I left, I had given all four of them 2000 pus-ups to complete. This time I had included Kenny as well, just to take pleasure in his misery. I was compensating for having been nice to them the last couple of days, which was a good thing. I couldn't afford to spoil them could I?

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. We battled some idiotic back to nature team, who claimed to have gotten their blades from turtles and seals and other rarities, and to my great relief we won. That would have been truly embarrassing, losing our place in the world championship over something that ridiculous. This time I had not participated myself, and I was pleased to see that they had improved the tiniest bit, which pretty much justified my hard regime. "Did you see that Kai? Did you SEE that?" Tyson demanded after wards, eagerly waving his fist in front of my face. "That other blade, it just ricocheted off Dragon and like…it was like, totally awesome!" He rambled, fueled on what I supposed to be adrenalin and excitement. Or, perhaps his little retard brain had overloaded, that was actually a very likely explanation. "Kai! You saw it right? Right?" He continued, not catching the subtle head shake from Rey. "Shut up Granger, unless you want me to give you a heart attack", I snapped, glaring at Rey when he snickered.

Max just stared at the three of us, curiosity evident on his features. "What is a heart attack?" He asked, catching both me, Rey and Tyson completely off guard. Even Kenny looked up from where he was sitting by the kitchen table, both him and Dizzy taken aback at Max's lack of vital knowledge. "You don't know what a heart attack is?" Kenny asked incredulously, and I shook my head, having gotten enough of their randomness, stalking in to my room. Frankie arrived about five minutes later, and snuck undetected past my teammates. I could hear Max try to explain to Kenny how he knew what a heart attack was, but not how it worked. Needles to say I was not interested in hearing Kenny explain the details to him, and closed the door, resisting the urge to laugh when Tyson arrogantly told Rey about how he wanted to become a doctor. If that ever happened I would never go to a hospital ever again, unless I wanted to die, then it would probably be a good idea.

Frankie smiled at me, making sure I was watching when she undressed. Normally she would always wear a dress or something nice when she came to me, but today she was wearing grey slacks and a lose sweater. She had not put any makeup on either, which surprised me. Then again I thought she was pretty anyway, and wasn't bothered. And when she pulled her clothes off I was definitely not disappointed. She had bought new underwear, and was wearing microscopic panties in a transparent, black fabric, and a matching bra. Wow! I had always been one for elegant underwear on girls; the fact that it did not leave much to the imagination was merely a bonus. She looked stunning. "You like it?" She asked, smirking playfully at me. I pulled my shirt off, pushing her up against the wall, our lips locking, before I moved onto her slender neck, finding that sensitive spot just beneath her jaw. "I knew you would", she moaned, burying her hands in my hair, pushing her leg against my crotch, rubbing my erection through the jeans. It felt good, really good.

I kicked off my jeans in one movement, leisurely stroking her body with firm hands. She shivered lightly and bit down on my shoulder, moaning my name. Strange how she and Maria had that in common, wanting to give me love marks, or whatever it was called. Then again it didn't really matter, as long as it gave pleasure why not? Oh boy! What if I could have had both of them, here in my hotel room, at the same time? Oh man, that had been great, seriously great. With this thought lingering in the back of my mind I lifted her up, carrying her to the bed, starting to undo her bra. Her breasts looked so nice, so fucking nice! Moments later we where both naked, moving against each other at a comfortable pace. Somewhere far away I registered that the argument seemed to be over, but I didn't regard this with much thought, preoccupied with other…..activities. Then I heard footsteps outside, and to my horror I remembered that I hadn't locked the door. Fuck!

The door was opened roughly, and at first I thought it was Tyson, turning around to yell at him. It was George Lovington, and I could see the others in the background, shocked. "I told you not go inside, I told you!" Tyson said, clearly fearing my wrath upon George Lovington's arrival. Max was merely gawking, Kenny was shocked and Rey licked his lips, openly admiring my bare chest. Luckily we where both covered by the quilt, at least the important parts, and I struggled to ignored the outraged look George Lovington sent me, trying to control my temper. "Get the fuck out", I said, my voice surprisingly calm. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, still staring. It took me a moment to realize that he was actually staring at Frankie's breasts, and I sneered, handing her a much appreciated cushion. That pervert, George Lovington was a fucking pervert, looking at girls half his age. Perhaps I should mention that to his wife.

"Leave", I repeated, glaring angrily at him. "I can…..I can use this in court", he rambled, clearly shocked beyond what I had initially assumed. Well, what did I know; perhaps he had never seen a naked girl before. "It is obvious that you….that you need guidance", he continued, his voice having a panicky ring to it. "Guidance?" I repeated. "From the FBI?" Rey but a hand in front of his mouth, struggling to contain his laugh. George Lovington just gaped in response, before he hurried outside, leaving as fast as he possibly could. Ha, take that! This time I had been the one in control, not him, and I was already relishing in the memory. Then Kenny decided to close the door, and we continued what we were doing as if nothing had ever happened. Yes George Lovington I thought, I am sure I will fit perfectly, just perfectly, into your proper little family…if you want it torn apart…..


	22. Tonight

**Authors note: Okay, chapter 21. Things will heat up in chapter 23 I think, in every meaning of the word;) Enjoy!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!:DDDDD**

* * *

**Inyoface: As always thak you so much for TWO totally awsome reviews! Du er bare helt utrolig!:DDDDD**

**Kagexp: Thank you so much for yet another great review!:DDDDD**

**SketchMomo: Great that you bothered reviewing! Thanks a lot!:DDDDDD**

* * *

**Behind the wall of sleep**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22: Tonight**

The semi finals, the last battle before the tournament, the point where we would either make it or break it, the day I had been anticipating since day one. Because today was the day we would face off against Frankie's team, Spintensity. That previous evening she had gone back to her hotel, instead of staying with me. Understandable yes, but I found myself surprisingly disappointed when I woke up and she was not there. Of course, I knew that I myself could easily beat both her and her team members, the rest of my team on the other hand….let's just say that they were not very reliable. This morning Tyson even managed to overeat, and I had been forced to change the line up for the thousandth time over the last couple of days. At the moment the retard had locked himself in the bathroom, moaning and complaining while the rest of us prepared for yet another day spent in the stadium. Not something to be proud of I reflected, unable to understand how he had managed to literally consume the entire buffet in a mere 15 minutes. Come to think of it I was sort of surprised he was only a little chubby, and not severely obese. Perhaps he burned all his calories being annoying, that would after all explain a lot.

"Rey", I said, lowering the morning paper a couple of inches to look at him. "You will take the first round. Max, you will finish it", I said, before I got up, stalking into my room to brush my teeth. It was now two days since George Lovington had barged in on me and Frankie, and although I was rather pleased with his response I was also slightly worried. As of now the hearing was scheduled to start tomorrow, the day before the final of the American tournament, and needless to say I was nervous. My grandfather seemed certain that everything would go my way, but still, one should never take anything for granted. He was with the FBI after all, which ultimately made things a lot more complicated. I had also come to realize that this was by no means a battle I could afford losing, not without giving up everything I had built my life and persona on. Deep down I was also aware over the fact that the life they could offer me was not what I wanted. Living in suburbia, going to church every Sunday, walking the dog in the morning, this was by no means things which interested me. No, George Lovington was going down, not only because I didn't like him very much, but because it was a necessity.

We departed for the stadium about five minutes later, and to my great surprise all three, Rey, Max and even Kenny, joined me at the back of the buss, staring expectantly at me. It struck me that I was supposed to say something, to give them an encouragement of some sort. Encouragement? Well, that wasn't really my style now was it? Nope, definitely not I decided, tearing my gaze away from the window, focusing on their hopeful faces. "Don't screw it up", I said icily, sending each and every one of them a somewhat warning look. Yes Rey I thought, if you lose today there will be hell to pay, and there will be destruction. Max and Kenny seemed a little unsure, clearly put off by my harsh words of wisdom, while Rey merely nodded in understanding, a determined look having settled on his features. Good, then perhaps they had grasped the seriousness of this. Of course, they did not know my real reasons for being her, but all the same I did after all have an interest in our success. In a way I had more at stake than they did, and there was no way in hell I would risk losing because of their mistakes. No, today everything would go smoothly, perfectly.

We exited the BBA buss in our usual manner; the others wandering about in an unorganized mess, while I casually kept behind them, making sure everyone actually made it inside the stadium. Earlier that week Tyson had gone off on his own and almost missed his match, which predictably enough had caused major annoyance on my part. This time I would have none of it, which the others seemed to sense, dutifully going straight to our bench by the dish, inside the main stadium. "So, are you going to battle Frankie yourself?" Rey asked me, raising a questioning eyebrow. I sent him an irritated glare. He already knew the answer, so why ask? Unless he wanted to awaken my temper, because in that case he had been very successful. If there was one thing I hated more than anything else it was unnecessary talking, asking questions that one already knew the answers to, talking just to talk. The concept was just ridiculous, a complete waste of energy.

I met Rey's gaze, his golden orbs clashing with my mahogany ones. Rey knew this, knew that his behavior was rubbing me the wrong way. He was doing it on purpose I realized, intently scrutinizing him, looking for clues, trying to determine why. Unlike the others Rey was not always so easy to read. He was insightful in a way other people, myself included, where not, and he knew how to hide his emotions. Then again I could read him relatively good, the only thing I did not always understand was his motive, why he would act a certain way, or say a certain thing. I tilted my head to the side, eyes narrowing. He had moved away from the others, to the other side of our box at the stadium. It was a pretty clear signal; he wanted to talk. Then again I didn't, and besides the match was due to start in a mere 5 minutes. After a quick glance at the clock I made my decision, strolling in the opposite direction of Rey, coming to halt not too far away from the dish. If he wanted to talk he would have to come to me, not the other way around.

The spectators where already cheering madly, despite the fact that match had not even begun. I could see Frankie and her team at the other side of the arena, discussing strategy I presumed. She waved at me, and although I did not respond she knew that I had acknowledged her presence. As always she seemed to accept me for who and what I was, and did not demand more than she knew I'd give her. My attention was drawn elsewhere moments later, when Rey cleared his throat, looking pointedly at me. "I think, I think you are really handsome Kai", he said, starting expectantly at me, eyes glued to my face, looking for a reaction. Being the one I was I did not respond at all, instead I calmly walked away from him. Once again I did not really know what to feel, what I was supposed to think. Rey confused me, not because of his attraction. No, it was more the fact that he refused to give up, that he never took no for an answer. In a way they all had that in common, Tyson, Max, Rey, and even Kenny. It was a quality which I despised, but all the same also one which I valued. Intriguing how that works, no?

Rey won the first match, against Luis, a dancing enthusiast who participated in charity work all over the world. I had met him a couple of times when I had spent the night at Frankie's, and I was pretty certain that he was gay, at least his outfit was, and thus I had a silent hope that he and Rey would get along. It seemed as if they did, but then again I couldn't be sure, while I was not really the best person to judge such things. Rey even threw him a kiss when he left the dish, but judging by his disappointment over my lack of reaction, he had done it to make me jealous, not because he liked the guy. I just met his gaze, allowing some of the darkness to seep through, showed him that devilish part of my mind, the one no one wanted to cross. Initially I had hoped to scare him away, to make him understand that it was wiser to keep his distance, that he did not wish to get more involved with me. Unfortunately it seemed to have the opposite effect, and I could see fascination in his eyes when he stared at me, fascination, love and lust, which worried me….greatly.

With that I got up, headed for the dish, for the battle I had been looking forward too since I met her. A good beybattle is not necessarily about being evenly matched, nor is it about being powerful, about having a strong bit beast. No, it is about passion, about a connection between the two people who battle. I bored my eyes into hers, the fire within awakening in one brilliant flash. Her hazel eyes stood in great contrast to her purple hair, and in my mind I had never seen her more beautiful. She represented a challenge that was too tempting to turn down, represented feelings which I longed to experience and understand. This battle would be our battle, and I was destined to prevail, but I would not crush her. Our blades thundered into each other moments later, fire clashing against water, the opposite sides of the same coin. A cloud of glimmering sparks erupted between the two blades, dancing in the air like silvery powder. It was a divine sight, and I could feel Dranzer's satisfaction in my mind, satisfaction over the fact that this was not really a battle, but rather a show of great skill and beauty.

Our gazes where locked, never leaving each other as the blades circled the dish. I felt more alive than ever, it was a perfect moment, one I would always remember, even the tiniest of details. The wind ruffling my hair, the smell and feel of fire, and extraordinary contradiction Frankie and her water bit beast represented. It felt so immense, so perfect. This, this one moment, was true passion, this was being alive! And then it was over, Dranzer knocking the other blade out of the dish, sending it spiraling back to Frankie's hand in a gesture of appreciation. I nodded briefly at her, and I saw the happiness in her eyes. "Yes", I whispered to myself, "I respect her". And I really did. I wanted her too, and it took all my self control not to turn back and look, she looked stunning in the heat of battle, truly stunning. I could feel her gaze bore into my back, feel the sexual tension that connected us. It felt….thick…almost as if one could touch it. Exiting, that was what it was, exiting and arousing, the entire experience had just been….divine. It was the best battle I'd ever had, because it had been so emotional, because I got closer to myself, and of course, because of the tension. The….sexual, tension.

I met Rey's gaze afterwards, sitting down on the bench next to Kenny. An awkward silence had ensued, and I ignored both of them, focusing on Max. "This battle is merely a formality, you will win, easily", I said coolly, all the while knowing that my words would have the desired effect. All he needed was someone to put some fait in him, and he would do well. Rey's accusing glare changed into puzzlement at my words, and Max beamed, renewed enthusiasm in his movements. Kenny smiled approvingly at me, which I ignored. Instead I met Frankie's gaze across the arena, smirking ever so slightly when Kenny paled considerably. He could tell Mr. Dickinson whatever the fuck he wanted to. And George Lovington could just fuck of as well. This was what I wanted, and for me that was more than enough of a reason to just do it. Tonight her hazel eyes said, tonight….


	23. Twisted minds

**Authors note: Well, here we go again, chapter 23 is finnished;) I think it should be relatively interesting, but it won't really heat up before chapter 24. Enjoy!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Everything is appriciated!:DDDD**

* * *

**Inyoface: As always, thank you so much for a TOTALLY AWSOME REVIEW! You really are the best:DDDDDD**

* * *

**Behind the wall of sleep**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Twisted minds**

I inhaled deeply, alluring mahogany eyes staring back at me from the bathroom mirror. The suit looked perfect, elegant and expensive, but not vulgar. It fit well also, no surprises there. It was from miu miu, and had a dark grey, almost ashen color, which went well with my hair. Not that I knew much about fashion, of course I knew what I liked, but unsurprisingly I knew nothing about suits. Much due to this pressing problem I had decided to tell Frankie about the hearing, which was why she had helped me pick a suit that same morning. Even Tyson agreed that I couldn't show up in court wearing jeans and a t-shirt. "You look like a Don Juan", Frankie commented, smirking playfully at me from the door opening. I shrugged, eying her with appreciation. Her hair was tied in a bun; she was wearing a stylish black dress with a matching jacket, and of course, heels. After a long and heated discussion last night it had been decided that my team, and Frankie, would accompany me to the hearing, to testify if necessary. Initially Frankie was the one who had told the others, and needless to say I had been furious at first, before I had actually realized that she had a point.

"So, what do you think?" Tyson asked me, seemingly quite nervous regarding my reaction. Much like myself he had also been forced to buy a suit the previous day, and he fiddled with the chuffs, clearly not completely at ease with this new, formal look. "You look like you are going to a wedding", I responded gruffly, successfully hiding my own anxiousness, I hoped. To my great dismay he took this as a compliment, grinning brightly at me. Rey merely smiled from the other side of the kitchen table, literally strutting in his black, modern suit and pink tie. I promptly ignored him and turned around, the others strolling behind me as I exited our suite, entering the elevator. Was I nervous? A little, I'd admit that. But most of all I felt determined, calm. It was that same cold excitement I would always experience before a beybattle, or before I landed that fatal blow on my opponent while fencing. There was however a vast difference; then I had always known that I would win. This time I couldn't foresee, nor guarantee anything, and this frustrated me beyond imagination.

We arrived at court with time to spare, and sat down at the appointed seats, next to my lawyers. We nodded at each other, no words necessary. All that needed to be said had been said, and for once I had met someone who understood that I was not very into small talk. I couldn't have been more pleased. After deciding that Tyson, Frankie, and the others would join me in court, it had also been decided that they would testify for my cause, to give an impression on how I was as a person. Surely this should be interesting. Come to think of it Frankie's presence was even more important, considering the fact that George Lovington had busted us in bed. There was no doubt in my mind that he would try and use this against me, and being in America, where all such things where taboo, the judge would most likely take his side. Frankie shifted next to me, the silky fabric of her dress shining in a variation of black and grey, depending on how the light hit her. Last night had been wonderful, almost too good to be true. There was no doubt in my mind that it was the best sex I'd ever had, which was probably why I felt so relaxed today. Funny how that worked.

About ten minutes later the judge arrived, and the hearing began, George Lovington's lawyers proceeding to explain why he wanted custody of me. I listened halfheartedly to their emotional description about how the family loved me, wanted me to have what I deserved and so on. Bullshit, that was what it was, fucking bullshit! They, or at least George Lovington, had known about me, and where I was, the entire time. If they wanted me back it was too late. When his lawyers where finished George Lovington spoke up, explaining how he felt that what I needed was a guidance and a secure environment. He had tears in his eyes the entire time, and I felt my anger rising, almost burning a hole in my stomach. And then, finally, it was my turn. Correction, my lawyers. Vladimir Kushenko had been our family lawyer since before I was born, and was about 50, tall and slim, with a stern face and grayish hair. I knew with certainty that he would do everything he could to ensure that I would be pleased with the outcome, and despite myself I did trust him, sort of.

I listened, with bittersweet irony, to Vladimir explaining to the judge, and the audience, how I thrived in the company of my grandfather, and what a great life I had with him. "Kai has lived with his grandfather for 16 years, he has a stable and safe home in Russia", he said, as always managing to win over the judge with his hearty tone and accommodating smile. "It would be devastating for him to leave that, all his friends, his home, his education. Why can't you let him decide for himself, how much contact he wants with his family?" I crossed my arms in annoyance, finding everything too dramatic. It felt as if they tried their hardest to make a scene, to make things more emotional, blow them out of proportions. Needless to say I had never been one for such things, and waves of relief flowed through me when the judge declared that it was time for a short break. I went straight to the men's room, splashing cold water in my face, gathering my thoughts. And that was when things went from bad to worse, to really, really bad.

The door opened with a soft whoosh, and I caught sight of a frightened Kenny outside in the corridor, before all my attention was reversed to the person who had entered. I froze, my mahogany orbs boring into his grey ones. It was my grandfather, and I resisted the urge to look away, refusing to back down. In the end he was the one to look away first, eying our surroundings with distaste. "What are you doing in here?" He asked me, wrinkling his nose at the sight of the small room. In my opinion it was a rather nice bathroom, clean and modern, but I suppose he had gotten spoiled. I glanced snidely at him, crossing my arms in defiance. "What do you think?" I asked sarcastically, pleased when I caught the surprised look in his eyes. So much for thinking he could intimidate me, no, I was not afraid of him, at least that was what I convinced myself. He looked at me, intently scrutinizing me from top to toe. "You look good", he said, pleased it seemed. "Whatever", I said in an unpleasant voice, glaring. Fuck him, fuck them all! He looked at me again, before speaking up with authority. "I know you don't like me Kai, but I am afraid we have an act to keep up".

We entered the court room side by side, and I sat down between him and Frankie, sending her a warning glance, urged her not to talk to him. I could feel his curiosity towards her, and I didn't like it, not one bit. Due to obvious reasons I had been forced to tell Vladimir about how George Lovington had walked in on me and Frankie, and of course he had told my grandfather. I resisted the urge to just stand up and leave, watching with increasing unease as Tyson approached the podium. Great, just great! I had been dreading this moment since the previous evening. It was Tyson's turn to testify, and quite honestly I had no idea what he had planned on saying. Of course, Rey had spent the entire morning helping him and Max, preparing them, but still, you never knew, he was a retard after all. With that Tyson noisily cleared his throat, awkwardly straightening his chuffs. Just what Rey had told him not to do I reflected darkly, still struggling to comprehend that Tyson was actually holding my future in his hands. Don't screw it up, please! I was momentarily startled when Frankie gripped my hand, squeezing it in encouragement.

I should probably not have accepted the gesture, but I did, and furthermore, I appreciated it. She leaned back in her seat again, smiling, still holding tightly onto my hand. "I have only known Kai for about 3 months", Tyson began, fidgeting and sweating with anxiousness. Despite the situation I struggled not to smile when Rey gave him a head shake, waving his arms in an unsuccessful attempt at making him hide his script. Tyson glanced nervously at me, trying to smile, but failing miserably. I merely nodded at him, trying my best to be encouraging. After all I did not really have a choice; this was most definitely not the right time to be mean to him. "And…erm, during these three months I have gotten to know Kai as a strong, responsible and…And gracious person". That would have to be Rey. There was no way Tyson would have described me in such a way, no way in hell, and judging by Rey's pleased expression my assumption had been correct. "I have not known Kai for a very long time, but when you live with someone for three months you get to know them pretty well", he continued, seemingly having found his confidence. Perhaps I actually had a chance.

"Is it correct that during the last three weeks Kai has had a girlfriend here? In America?" One of Georges Lovington's lawyers asked, standing up. "Yes", Tyson responded. "Frankie is actually present here, today. Any questions regarding the relationship between her and Kai should be directed to one of them" Rey again; it was actually quite amusing to her Tyson speak in such a formal way, Rey had done his job. And he had done it real good. The only thing which worried me was that his help put me in…debt sort of, which I did not like, at all. Especially regarding Rey I'd rather not owe him any favors, everything considered such a thing could make our relationship even more complicated. If that was even possible. "Do you know if they… if they are sexually active? The lawyer continued, completely ignoring Tyson's comment. "As I said, you should ask one of them…..", the lawyer slammed his fist into the table with a startling bang, taking poor Tyson completely by surprise. "I asked you a question boy! Now, are they sexually active?" The lawyer demanded, and I closed my eyes briefly. Fuck!

Tyson stared helplessly at Rey, shrugging. And that was when I got enough. It was about time I brought in the heavy artillery anyway. I stood up in one elegant movement, making my way over to the podium with measured strides; I was gliding, like a predator preparing for the kill. Tyson almost collapsed with the relief when I motioned for him to return to his seat, taking his place with effortless arrogance. Enough was enough, this time I would fight alone. "You had a question?" I said, sending the lawyer a purposefully bored look. My indifference and good looks seemed to have caught him off guard a little, and he cleared his throat, touching his tie. "I was wondering….are..are you sexually active? You and your girlfriend I mean?" He asked, blushing when I raised a condescending eyebrow at the clumsy way he had asked. "Yes", I calmly answered, ignoring the collective gasp from the jury. How childish of them, surely they should know all about the birds and bees by now, no? "In Russia you are allowed to be sexually active when you are sixteen", I informed them, sending the lawyer an unimpressed glare. He sat down again, sharing a meaningful glance with George Lovington, before said person stood up, approaching me.

Fine, if he wanted to play then we could play. It would be a battle of the sharpest tongue, and although I had never been a very talkative person, I knew I could beat him. I met Frankie's gaze on the front row, saw my grandfather's pleased look. He had probably dreamt about this; the day his grandson would be forced to crush his son, be it in court or some other place. That bastard. Well, it was too late now anyway. George Lovington was going down, but so was my grandfather. In due time I would take care of him as well, but as of now I would have to make do with George fucking Lovington…..


	24. Flesh for fantasy

**Authors note: Okay, here we go again. I am very sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I have had a lot on my mind lately, and when I didn't really get a lot of response on the last chapter I sort of lost the inspiration. Anyway, I'll try to have the next one up as soon as possible! Enjoy!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I am afraid that is the only way to keep me writing:DDD**

* * *

**Inyoface: I am afraid fanfiction wouldn't let me answer your review the way I usually do, so I'll just do it here instead:D As always thank you so much for a totally AWSOME review! Great that you liked Tyson't testimony, I just found it sort of fitting that he'd be doing it, the awkwardness and all you know;) And I acyually considered making Kai wear jeand and a t-shirt too court, that would have been hilarious. Anyway, great that you liked the chapter, as you said I did try to make it a little more humourous, and I think this one will be as well:DDD Thanks again, you really are awsome! **

**

* * *

**

**Behind the wall of sleep**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Flesh for fantasy**

We stared at each other, my eyes filled with a combination of hatred and frustration, while his where unreadable, even for me. I wondered what he really wanted, and furthermore what he really thought of me, if he was proud, ashamed. And it struck me that I would most likely never know, not unless I changed my mind and agreed to live with him. For a brief moment I actually considered the possibility, but quickly suppressed it, once again hiding behind my darker self, allowing anger, hatred, bitterness and the unmistakable veil of darkness to take over. George Lovington visibly paled at this, suddenly not looking so confident anymore. Good, that would make things easier. But still, a faint tinge of regret lingered in my heart, and once again the question pooped up in my mind; what could have been? Then again it was too late anyway, and I knew this all too well. I had made a choice, and now I would just have to stand by it.

"It is clear to me that you are struggling with your identity Kai", George Lovington addressed me, making my eyebrows twitch in irritation. "I am your father, I love you, and I know that I can provide what you need to settle down, and find yourself". The jury seemed touched by his speech, nodding at each other, and a couple even smiled approvingly at him. I crossed my arms, sending him a condescending look, enjoying the uneasiness this caused. "I find it strange, very strange indeed, that you suddenly seem so eager to have custody over me", I said, my icy tone catching everyone's attention. The judge stared at me, narrowing her eyes slightly, and I could tell that the audience seemed somewhat alarmed by the harsh look in my eyes. Well, that was not my problem; it would probably just help my cause anyway. Fear tends to be a very good motivation. "And why is that?" The judge asked me after a brief moment of silence, neatly folding her hands. I met her gaze, boring my eyes into hers, immediately sensing that she was just like the rest of them; easy to manipulate, blinded by my looks. "Hn," I responded offhandedly, glancing frostily in the direction of George Lovington. "Well, considering the fact that he have known about my whereabouts since I was born, I find it strange that he hasn't come forth before now", I said calmly, eying the surprised look on George's face with appreciation.

The judge looked at me, her mouth open, before she returned her attention to George Lovington. "Mr. Lovington, is there any particular reason why you have not contacted your son previous to this?" She inquired, and I sent her a look of pretended relief when she smiled reassuringly at me. She had gotten suspicious of George Lovington, thinking I was an innocent teen with a crazy father. I resisted a sudden and pressing urge to laugh, sending my father a devilish sneer. Ha! Take that you stupid fucker! Of course, my expression turned innocent again the moment the judge looked at me; I wasn't stupid, unlike certain other people. I left the podium shortly after, allowing my grandfather to take over. Along with the judge and Vladimir he completely crushed George Lovington, and I gazed absentmindedly out of the French windows, not really knowing if it was good or bad that I had won. When we arrived back at the hotel I went straight to my room, and spent the rest of the day fucking Frankie out of her mind. Quite honestly I couldn't deal with anything else at that exact moment, and thus I found wild sex to be the only reasonable solution. Mr. Dickenson arrived about eight O'clock, and while I and Frankie where still at it I didn't even bother to greet him. I could hear Kenny through the door, trying to explain to him how I was busy. Ha, fuck him!

I hesitated briefly, wondering if perhaps I should relieve Kenny of his misery, but then I decided against it. Hell, I had always been a ruthless bastard, why change now? When Frankie glared at me for stopping fondling her the decision was made anyway, and I pushed the pressing problem of Mr. Dickinson away for the time being. "Tomorrow is our last night together", Frankie said, groaning softly when I rubbed that sensitive spot just beneath her collarbone. "Hn", I responded, not really wishing to dwell on it. Despite myself I knew I'd miss her, at least to some extent, and it bothered me, leaving one of the few people I had come to respect behind. Then again I knew deep down that it was probably better that way. Frankie was a great girl, and I could never give her the affection and adoration she deserved. I was too cold for that, and although I doubted she would agree with me I knew with certainty that this was the way I was, the way I had always been. Perhaps I would change one day, but not in the near future, and then it was too late anyway. She curled up against my chest afterwards, and I remained on my back, intently scrutinizing the cream colored ceiling, enjoying the feel of her silky smooth skin underneath my fingertips. I could hear the muffled voices of the others in the living room, Mr. Dickinson included. The correct thing would be to join them, then again I was rarely acting like one would expect.

My mobile beeped excitedly moments later, and I picked it up with a yawn. It was Eddy, wondering if I'd like to drop by, grab a bear, or in my case…vodka. I sent Frankie a sidelong glance, quickly texting Eddy to ask if I could bring her. "You wanna go with me to Eddy's place", I asked her, resting my hands behind my head as I watched her. "From the Al Stars?" She inquired, tilting her head to the side in curiosity. When I merely nodded she shrugged, smirking at me. "Depends on what you'll do to me in the shower first", she said snidely, and I laughed, smiling. It was an honest laugh, one of those I'd only laugh every ones in a while, when there was someone special present. With that I picked her up, and not for the first time we had shower sex. I merely pulled on jeans and a t-shirt afterwards, Frankie accompanying me in microscopic jean shorts, a blue and white striped top and black heels. We made our way through the suite as if this was perfectly normal, and I acknowledged Mr. Dickinson's presence with brief nod. "Kai, my boy! Where are you going?" He asked me, holding tightly onto his bowler while he eyed Frankie's attire with dismay. I ignored the question completely, and smirked ever so slightly when Frankie smiled brightly at him. "Out", she said, and before he had the time to demand an elaboration we had closed the door behind us.

Michael called me shortly after, asking us to by fruit and ice for drinks, and we arrived at Eddy's at about half past ten, carrying bags from the supermarket. "Hi vodka man", Michael greeted me cheerfully when we arrived, mockingly bowing for Frankie and offering to take our bags. She laughed, ruffling my hair, while I rolled my eyes at him; vodka man, that was certainly a new one. Steven grunted his usual "Hello", already busy finishing his second beer, while Eddy gave me a jovial back slap, as per usual wearing one of his oversized rapper t-shirts. For once deciding to be a gentleman I introduced them to Frankie, and just as I had expected they got along well. Everybody liked Frankie; she was just that kind of girl. To my great irritation I spotted Emily in one of the sofas when we entered the living room, and I acknowledged her presence with a twitch of my eyebrow, while Frankie sent her a sugary smile. I was not completely sure what has caused Frankie to dislike her to such an extent; I suppose it was a girl thing, either way I wasn't exactly bothered. Emily deserved what was coming her way, as long as it was unpleasant. There were some other people there as well, all from the tournament. Some I recognized, others I had never seen before. They eyed me with the usual combination of fear, awe and admiration, and for once I actually tried acting at least a little welcoming.

It was sort of nice, sitting there in the sofa, an arm around Frankie and a vodka bottle in my free hand. Eddy occupied the chair opposite me, and was enthusiastically waving his beer around while the three of us talked beyblade. "Emily is battling in the final tomorrow", He informed me, and I couldn't help but smirk at his annoyed tone. Although I knew Eddy respected her skills I had come to understand that the relationship between her and the rest of the team was somewhat complicated. "Judy always favors her", Eddy mumbled, leaning forward while keeping an eye on said person. "Now Steven have to sit out; and she have already played all the other matches he was supposed to have". Frankie narrowed her eyes, probably surprised that a team as well founded and resourceful as the All Stars didn't have better management. Quite honestly I was surprised myself; Judy was a professional after all, she should be aware of the fact that Steven, being a more prominent member than Emily should be allowed to play. Emily was after all more a part of the science wing than the actual beyblade team. I shifted comfortably, gazing at Eddy with interest. "Judy is an ass", I supplied, and Eddy grinned. "A hot one", I added, receiving a playful slap from Frankie. "Someone should put a lock on your trousers", she said, and Eddy literally fell of his chair, laughing madly.

"So, how is Max handling everything?" Eddy asked, still smirking from Frankie's comment. I snorted at him, more amused than offended. "Okay I guess, predictably it has caused some problems", I responded, there mere thought annoying me beyond imagination. "She hasn't been very understanding regarding him", Frankie said thoughtfully, pursing her lips in distaste when Michael came swooping past us, laughing hysterically. He was not wearing his hat, but had a dirty sock pulled over his head instead. "Happens every time", Eddy murmured offhandedly, shaking his head as if it was only to be expected. "Americans", I commented, emptying half my vodka bottle in one seep. They both look at me, before smirking at each other. "Russians", they said unison, laughing heartedly at my puzzled expression. So this was what is was like living a normal life I reflected, smirking when Michael ran past us on wobbly legs yet again, presumably headed for the bathroom. "You where saying?" Eddy inquired, nodding at Frankie and shaking his head, as if he was trying to forget our previous silliness. She leaned closer to me, taking a measured seep of her drink. "Only that Judy is not very understanding. Max is her son after all; she could at least have acted a little more like a parent should". Eddy nodded, suddenly serious. "Yea, what she did at the BBA facility was crossing the line", he agreed.

I took another seep of vodka, sending Eddy a calculating stare. "You didn't think it was necessary, for the sake of the team?" I asked him, as always seeing no reason to beat around the bush. He grinned at me, seemingly having gotten used to my direct way of talking to people. "Well, it pretty much was. But Max is her son; she still shouldn't have done it". I met his gaze, detecting nothing but honesty. It struck me that I liked Eddy, he was a nice guy, someone I could actually imagining myself being friends with. Strange, how they had changed me, the bladebreakers, Frankie, Eddie, even Michael and Steven. And at that exact moment I was thrown back into reality, as the door to Eddy's apartment was opened with a load bang. I recognized the sound of Italian leather shoes smashing angrily against the wooden floor, and moments later Judy appeared, a look of outrage plastered on her face. "Eddy, Steven, Emily…Michael!" She exclaimed, glaring at the latter one as he pointed at her and laughed, the sock still in place. "What do you think you are doing? WE HAVE A FINAL TOMORROW!" She bellowed, an aerie silence settling in the entire apartment.

Frankie touched my shoulder and we got up, silently heading for the door. Judy gaped at me, clearly shocked that me and the guys seemed to be friends, sort of. Steven nodded at me, while Michael waved. "Spokojnoj Nochi", I called over my shoulder, the Russian version of goodnight, sending Eddy a sympathetic look. He waved his arms in a gesture of utter despair, shrugging a goodbye. Despite the fact that Mr. Dickinson could be a pain in the ass I had to admit that Judy was worse, by far. Perhaps she just needed to get laid I thought with a smirk, unable to keep my eyes of Frankie's smooth legs. They looked great in shorts; she looked fucking great…


	25. My world

**Authors note: Yea, I know, sorry for the delay, all I can say is that it was not intended. As I mentioned in the previous chapter I have had a problem with insipration lately. Anyway, this chapter is a little shorter than the previous one, about 2200 words, but the nerxt should make up for this. Enjoy the chapter!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I seriously need you guys to push me in order to keep writing, it is always good to knoe that people are actually reading this story, cause I am after all writing it for yiou guys...**

**BTW: FRankies comment from chapter 24 was PHOENIX FALLING'S idea, so all honour to her; "They should put a lock on his trousers". True awsomeness:DDDD **

**

* * *

**

Inyoface: as always, THANKS YOU SO MUCH FOR A GREAT REVIEW! YOU ARE TOTALLY AWSOME!:DDDD

Poppies in July: Thank you so much for leaving a response, you have no idea how much that means to me! Once again I am very sorry for the delay but I hope youl find the chapter worth it!:DDDDD

**

* * *

**

Behind the wall of sleep

* * *

**Chapter 25: My world**

"Kai?...Kai….Kai!" Rey shifted uneasily at the other side of the kitchen table, unsuccessfully playing peacemaker by placing a plate full of pancakes in front of Tyson. "Kai!" His voice, it was incredibly annoying; whiny, self-absorbed and with an all-important ring to it. Could it possibly get any worse, any more frustrating? Mr. Dickinson stared expectantly at me from his seat next to Rey. Naturally he didn't really know me, and thus he had no idea what Tyson's whining was about to start. "Kai! Why are you not…". With that I had gotten enough, abruptly lowering my paper to send him a venomous glare. "What the fuck is your problem Granger?" I snapped, receiving a shocked gasp from Mr. Dickinson. He actually lost his bowler in surprise, and Kenny eagerly offered to help, crawling underneath the table to fetch it. "Sourpuss", Tyson suddenly said, clearly offended by my unpleasant tone. Rey sent him a warning look, it was that look; the you know what happens if you piss off Kai look, and you should have learned by now. Yes, he most definitely should have learned, and yet he hadn't. I glanced briefly in the direction of Mr. D, before deciding that his presence didn't really matter. He was just an old man with an ill-fitted suit; nothing to worry about. "I just wanted to ask about the lineup, but as always you are a being an ass about it", he complained, turning to Max for support when I didn't respond.

I narrowed my eyes at the both of them, a devilish smirk gracing my features. As always, being rather good at reading me, Rey seemed somewhat alarmed by this. "I accidentally stopped by your room this morning Tyson", I said, leisurely leaning back, resting my arms behind my head. Suddenly I seemed to have everyone's attention, a startled Tyson shocked into forgetting his pancakes. "Really?" Rey inquired, sending me an interested look. He knew; of course he did, the magazine belonged to him after all. At least I was pretty sure it did. "I have to say Tyson, I didn't know you where into such…..things", I stated, still smirking at him. Okay, it hadn't exactly been an accident. Just after Frankie's departure a couple of hours earlier Rey had complained to me about how some of his stuff had gone missing. Not that I really cared, but when he had elaborated, told me exactly what had gone missing…..Well, let's just say that having gay porn scattered about our suite wasn't a very good idea, especially with Mr. D present. The fact that I had found it in Tyson's room had merely been a bonus; yet another thing to torment him with. Said person glanced worriedly at a seemingly confused but intrigued Mr. Dickinson, biting his lip in desperation. Max just stared at him; they were sharing a room, but judging by his look he couldn't relate to what I was referring to. Perhaps he hadn't seen them. Then his whole face lit up, and he smiled brightly at me. "Ahh….you mean that gay porn thing? It was pretty sweet, especially the…..". What the fuck! I shared an incredulous look with Rey, already knowing that it was too late for damaged control. "MAX! I told you not to tell anyone", Tyson broke him off, once again offended, only this time not on purpose.

Due to obvious reasons the rest of the meal was spent in complete and utter silence, and I could enjoy my hot chocolate and fresh newspaper in peace, every once in a while looking up to enjoy the sight of Tyson's devastated expression. Quite honestly I was rather pleased with the situation. This was the day; the final of the American Tournament was due to start in two hours, and I was pretty certain that we'd win. Of course, one could never know, not with this team. But, then again I had pushed them, more or less crushed them, before slowly putting all the pieces back together. And, to my great surprise they had improved, not too much, but enough….for the time being. Based on this I had yet again decided not to play in the final; although I was already regretting this decision. But no, they had to learn how to handle the pressure. I couldn't help them out all the time. "Rey you will battle the first round today", I said, not even bothering to look up from the paper. "Great!" He enthusiastically responded, grinning widely at Mr. Dickinson. This exchange was followed by an exited silence, before I finally looked up, gazing pointedly at them. I had made my choice, and I refused to bargain. They knew this, and yet I knew with certainty that Tyson would be displeased. "Tyson will play second, Max, you'll battle Emily in the final", I informed them, making sure to add an extra edge of finality to my words. I was not sure how much more of Tyson's complaints I could take.

He opened his mouth to argue, but to my surprise Mr. Dickinson was the one to stop him, waving his hand dismissively. "Tyson, I know you wanted to battle in the final, but Kai is the team captain. He decides", he said, blinking knowingly at Max. Both Rey and Mr. D knew exactly why I had decided that Max would finish it off, which annoyed me somewhat. I didn't like it when other people seemed to understand why or how I did things, let alone them being on my wavelength. Max needed this, and he was good enough to beat Emily, all he needed was some confidence and he'd do fine. Yes, me, the unforgiving and ice cold Kai Hiwatari had decided that someone else's feelings mattered; I wondered how on earth that could have happened. It sure wasn't intended when I joined the team. It was just something about Max that softened me, only a little, but still. What had happened between him and Judy; this was his chance to fight back, to show her what he was made of, and of course, seeing someone kick Emily's ass was always a bonus. We left shortly after, taking our customary BBA buss to the stadium. As per usual I was sitting in the back of the buss, while the others, including Mr. D had settled at the front. Apparently he had figured out that I was not a very talkative nor very friendly individual, which was probably a good thing. Hopefully he'd keep his distance, just as I wanted him too. Not that I disliked him; it was just, he was always so…..fatherly, and this made me uncomfortable. Especially after the whole George Lovington thing this was an unpleasant reminder. Something I'd rather forget, because deep down it hurt, and that was something I would never admit, not even to myself.

Much to mine and Eddy's amusement Michael couldn't play because he had a hangover. Of course, officially the explanation was that he had come down with a bad stomach, but we knew better. I had a distinct feeling that it was more than just his stomach. Hell, for all I knew Judy could have given him a concussion after we left that previous evening. She had always struck me as the S&M type after all, surely it wouldn't be beyond her to punish such behavior. The thought made me smirk, and Eddy sent me a knowing look, shaking his head in mock disapproval. "You are so bad", he said, laughing when I merely raised an eyebrow at him. "Good luck", he continued, suddenly serious. I tilted my head to the side, sending him a puzzled look. The idea of wishing an opponent good luck seemed strange, at least in my eyes. Then again I respected Eddy, and I valued our friendship, surely I could sacrifice something. "Good luck", I offered hesitantly, noticing the appreciation in his eyes. He knew, understood to some degree that this was unusual on my part. I rarely said something like that to my own team, which seemed to increase his joy over this gesture even more. "Say hi to Steven and Michael from me", I said. And with that I turned my back on him, headed for our side of the arena. This was it, the final moment; I couldn't allow emotional gibberish to cloud my judgment. This was a time for seriousness, not childish thoughts and sentimentality.

The final started off without too much fanfare. Tyson lost two out of three matches against Eddy, and sat down next to Kenny, sulking and cursing under his breath. Then it was Rey against Steven, a rather interesting match; for a moment I was seriously worried that he'd lose, but he won in the end, which brought us till the third and last round. Max versus Emily, the one we had all been waiting for. Emily was already standing by the dish, arms crossed and a confident expression plastered on her face. She was acting as if she'd already won; which got on my nerves. Max shifted uneasily next to me, biting his lip and fiddling with his blade. The bit chip was emitting a strong green glow, an encouragement, and with a sight turned around, meeting his gaze. "You can take her, you are a better blader, and thus you shouldn't let her confidence trick you into thinking anything else", I said, resting an urge to hit him when he just stared at me. Yea, sure, I knew I wasn't one to give compliments often, but that look was not necessary. Surely he knew that I could be nice, sometimes. I chose to ignore the meaningful look shared between Rey and Kenny, gruffly pushing Max off the bench. "Be mean", I said, giving him one final smirk before I closed my eyes, deciding that this conversation was over.

Max lost the first round, much the same way he had done the last time they had battled. Only this time he got back up, refusing to let her get the better of him. He played good as well, tricked her, used his defense to slowly but steadily tire her until she started making mistakes, and then he struck. Despite myself I couldn't help but grin when her blade spiraled out of the dish, giving Max an encouraging nod. He was doing well, just one more and we'd be declared the winners. In the third round he played even better, having gotten a real confidence boost by finally beating her. I hoped Judy was watching, regretting her actions. Perhaps also realizing that what she had done was wrong, and also completely uncalled for. Max was a good kid, one of the few people I had met who didn't know what unpleasantness and evil was. He didn't understand the concept, and thus he remained blissfully unaware of the worlds many gruesome sides. This quality was what made him the one he was, but it was also what made him so vulnerable. Judy's behavior had caused him to look for flaws in himself, not in her, which both angered and frustrated me. That bitch! That fucking bitch! Well, she could regret her actions now, when her team was beaten. I watched, pleased, as Max once again seemed to have the advantage. He even managed to lure himself out of a few tricky situations, which delighted me. Of course, hadn't it been for his own mistakes he would have beaten her long ago, but still, he was hanging in there.

The third round lasted for almost half an hour, but Max won in the end. I stood there, staring off into the distance, as always cold and unmoving when they took the winning picture of our team. Was I surprised that we had gotten this far? Yes, undoubtedly. I hadn't believed they could do it, not when we first met. Make no mistake, their progress didn't mean that I respected them, oh no. But, when I looked at them I felt….pride…..


	26. Piece of mind

**Authors note: Okay, this time I was rather fast? Anyway, a couple of things will happen in this chapter which contradicts the original storyline, so hopefully you'll have something to think about;) Enjoy!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! So far 60 people have read chapter 25, and only two bothered reviewing... I am sorry if I complain, it is just a little frustrating. Anyway, I hope you will like the chapter:D**

**

* * *

**

Phoenix-falling: Thank you so much for a great review on chapter 21! As always you give both inspiriation and suggestions, which I thinks is absolutely great!Thanks a loT!:DDDDDD

**marishka91: Thank you so much for giving a feedback! You have no idea how happy I was, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!:DDDDD**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 26: Piece of mind **

Bright yellowish light seemed to dance over the silky sheets, filtrating through the blinds and creating horizontal stripes along the floor. The window was open, and every once in a while the curtains would flutter ever so slightly, filling the room with the unmistakable smell of salty water and the sound of bickering seagulls. I could hear waves as well, rolling of the hull of the boat with a soft bouldering. Apart from this, and the occasional noise of footsteps outside my cabin, everything was silent. With a pleased sight I buried my face in my pillow, for a brief moment allowing myself to pretend I was on vacation in some southern country. Far away from my grandfather, Boris and my ever so annoying team.

I had been out running on a treadmill in the training centre that very same morning, before going back to sleep again afterwards. It felt wonderful, and add to that the fact that I was not alone. Frankie's now dark brown curls flowed down her back in a crescendo of velvety locks, and I closed my eyes, inhaling her scent with appreciation. She smelled of shampoo and perfume, and I couldn't have been more pleased. It felt strange, this concept of having a…..girlfriend. It hadn't taken much persuasion either, Mr. Dickinson had agreed almost instantly when I asked if I could bring her, perhaps because she seemed to calm my temper, I don't know. Either way I didn't really care, she was here, and that was all which mattered for me. She had removed her hair dye as well; and I couldn't have been happier. A quick look at the clock moments later confirmed my suspicion, and with a yawn I got up, applying deodorant, and pulling on a dark blue t-shirt and jeans. It was about time I went to check up on my team. Not that I really wanted too, but the fact that the surrounding area seemed so silent made me suspicious. Only a couple of hours earlier I had heard Tyson and Max argue over something in the cabin next to ours, but when I had thrown a shoe at the separating wall they fell silent.

Of course this was a good thing, but that being said it was not normal for them to be silent for more than say…15 minutes? Which could only lead to one conclusion; they were doing something I would not approve of, or rather, they had already done this something, and were now afraid of confronting me with their stupidity. As a reward for our success in the Asian and American Tournament Mr. Dickinson had sent us on a 7 day cruise, which would end in London the next morning. After through planning I had decided that instead of taking a plane we would go by train from London, travelling through Europe on our way to Russia. Kenny had been worried of course; but as always I didn't pay him much attention, allowing his fear to control my decisions was most definitely out of the question. Besides such a trip would be good for them; they had only battled a limited number of championship beybladers, and thus travelling through Europe would be a good experience. Here they would encounter different styles, different bitbeasts, which would be a valuable lesson. Russia was a harsh country, with loads of hardcore bladers; they were not by any means ready for that. Perhaps, hopefully, they would be, but not without this trip, of that I was certain.

I stretched leisurely, casually strolling down the set of stairs leading to the gaming area. Funny how that worked. When it came to avoiding me they where nothing but reassuringly predictable, which amused me somewhat. Of course they had not yet learned that if I wanted to find them, I'd find every single one in a matter of minutes, no matter their hiding place. Tyson's all too familiar voice seemed to fill the entire area, causing my eyebrows to twitch in irritation. He was moaning and complaining about something, but I was not interested enough to really listen. Instead I absentmindedly continued down the stairs, and just as I was about to enter the beyblade wing someone bumped into me. A flare of irritation surged through me and I abruptly turned around, boring my eyes into the offender. "Ah…I apologize, that was not intentional", the stranger offered, sounding surprisingly apologetic. I narrowed my eyes at him, somewhat intrigued by his appearance. He had purple hair, stroked back almost flat against his head, and he was wearing customized clothes, typical for a beyblader, but slightly conservative. A green and blue vest over a white shirt, and red and black trousers. "Robert", He said, holding out his hand and smiling politely. I eyed him skeptically, immediately taking a great dislike to his polished appearance and sophisticated way of speech. He was acting like a nobleman or something, and he was rubbing me the wrong way.

With a dismissive snort I sent him a crushing look, leaving him standing in the middle of the stairs with his hand outstretched. I could literally feel his gaze bore into my back, which intrigued me, but I promptly ignored him, having decided to drag Tyson, Rey and Max to the weightlifting room. To my great irritation Tyson was sitting on the floor next to the dish, picking at his blade and looking like a complete vegetable. Max and Rey where standing nearby, shock evident on their faces, while Kenny was typing furiously at his lap top, as always. I took in the scene with increasing irritation, and the slightest tinge of worry when none of them seemed to react at my presence. "What?" I demanded, finally having gotten at least Rey to react. He didn't say anything, merely pointed at the stairs. I followed his gaze, waves of pure fury flowing through me when my eyes fell on the stranger, Robert. He was still standing there, watching me, his arms down to the side. For the first time I noticed all the broken blades lying scattered about, in addition to a bunch of crushed looking children sulking in a corner. Of course, the fact that he had destroyed their blades didn't really bother me. They where armatures, they meant nothing. But, despite my dislike for Tyson he was a championship beyblader, thrashing dragon hadn't been necessary, and yet he had done it.

"Get up", I barked, my voice leaving no room for negotiation. Tyson stumbled to his feet, tightly clutching dragon to the point of destruction. I nodded briefly at Kenny, not bothering to elaborate. He understood, just as I knew he would, and the two of them set off in the opposite direction. Dragon was not completely destroyed, but this had been close, to close for my liking. Despite my annoyance over Kenny and his skittish behavior I'd admit that he was good with blades, so hopefully he would be able to put Dragon back together in a timely manner. With that I walked back up the stairs, Max and Rey obediently trailing along behind me as we approached the purple haired jerk. I didn't even spare him a second glance as I strolled past him, sending Max a warning look when he slowed down. I had no idea who this guy was, but I didn't understand him, couldn't figure him out, which I found greatly unsettling. Better to keep a safe distance until I had decided what to do with this rather pressing problem. I could fight him of course; the idea seemed appealing, but then again there was something about him that made me uneasy. He that same quality that Rey possessed, he understood things, and I was afraid that he would see things I didn't want him to see if I allowed him to get too close. Was I afraid? No, definitely not, I was more….cautious, careful if you will. My intuition told me to wait, and it hadn't failed me yet.

"Who is that guy?" Max mumbled, stealing a worried glance at me. I didn't answer, preoccupied with what had happened. Hell, why did they always assume that I knew everything? Needless to say I didn't, but still, it was not necessary for them to know that now was it? Either way I preferred the fact that they viewed me as somewhat of a mystery, I couldn't allow them to get too comfortable now could I? So, being the bastard I was I sent them off to the weightlifting room, while I joined Frankie by the pool in my trunks, sleepily dozing off in the sun. I myself had spent several hours working out earlier that day, and it was only fair that it was their turn. But, despite myself I hoped Dragoon would be okay, reparable. Of course, it would most likely take some hours, but the final result was the most important thing. I stretched predatorily, smirking when Frankie eyed me enviously. She looked great in her striped bikini, but as always she was rather pale, which I thought was pretty. I on the other hand had, to my great surprise, gotten a real tan. "You wanna go back to the cabin", she asked me, and I raised an eyebrow at her, immediately taking her true meaning. "Sure", I responded, still smirking. I stood up with renewed enthusiasm, and just as I was about to turn around my mahogany eyes locked with familiar hazel orbs. There he was again, Robert.

"I was looking for you", he said, once again smiling politely. However I was not by any means fooled. The scene down by the beyblade area remained in my mind, crying kids and broken blades. Almost as perfect as If I had been responsible; of course, he did lack my finesse and classic touch. Frankie pulled on her jean-shorts, staring from me to Robert and back again. "What do you want?" I demanded, seeing no reason what so ever to be polite. He shrugged, shamelessly stealing glances at my bare chest. I resisted a sudden and very pressing urge to punch him, crossing my arms in irritation. "You are not very respectful", he said, still staring. Frankie bit her lip, before giving me a quick pat on the shoulder, sprinting off in the direction of our cabin. As always she seemed to understand when it was wise to leave me alone, and I could feel how my shoulder seemed to burn from her touch. Fuck! Why had this idiot chosen this exact moment to drop by, I knew of plenty of other places I'd rather be, one in particular….With one last look at her retreating form I reverted my attention to Robert, already having decided to be unpleasant. Respect are for the deserving, and he most definitely wasn't among them.

"Fuck off", I said dismissively, before grabbing my t-shirt, wandering after Frankie as if he didn't exist. "Your name is Kai right? Team captain of the bladebreakers?" he called after me, his voice having an edge to it which I couldn't quite place. I stopped abruptly, my shoulders tensing with suppressed irritation. "Its Hiwatari for you", I said condescendingly, not bothering to face him. Yes, I was an arrogant bastard, and would always be, if he couldn't cope with that, well, to bad for him. "I asked around, and you have quite the reputation", he continued, silently approaching me. I warily watched as he leaned against the railing, seemingly relaxed, although I sensed that he was not completely at ease with me. He was just good at hiding his nervousness, that was all. "And why would you do that?" I inquired icily, purposefully showing off my teeth without smiling. What the fuck was wrong with me? For some reason this guy made me angry, made me uncomfortable, and I didn't like the fact that he had that power, not one bit. He shrugged again, putting his hands in his pockets. "You interest me", he simply said, catching me somewhat off guard. "Whatever", I responded off handedly, more than done with both him and the conversation.

He watched me leave with something I supposed to be regret, but I still wasn't sure. I would have to battle him, I knew that, and the battle in itself didn't bother me. As always I knew with certainty that I'd win, easily. No, what bothered me was his insight, and of course, his…interest. For whatever reason he seemed to want something from me. In a way he reminded me of Rey, only he was more demanding, and a lot more resourceful. Hn, either way that didn't matter. Uneasiness was not something would take into consideration, not even regarding him. In due time I would take him down as well, and even if he managed figure me out that didn't matter. No, I would always remain a mystery to the outside world, and although they were destined to understand certain aspects of my persona there where things they would never grasp, never know, which I suppose was a good thing…


	27. Bumpy for pure pleasure

**Authors note: Here we go again, just so you know this chapte is slightly filler like, but I wanted to sort of prepare you guys for the dark bladers and all that. There a lot of naughty ness as well, so be warned!:D Enjoy!**

**REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRICIATED!**

**

* * *

**

Inyoface: THank you so much for two absolutely great reviews! FOR THE THOUSAND TIME YOU REALLY ARE AWASOME!THANKS!:DDDDDD

**Petalwhisker: TAnk you so much for leaving a feedback, always very inspiring when people bother reviewing! THanks alot:DD!**

******Poppies in July: Thanks a lot for the feedback;) Yup, there will be more!:DDD**

* * *

**Behind the wall of sleep**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Bumpy for pure pleasure!**

"There he is, he is leaving the boat", Tyson whispered through gritted teeth, peeking out from behind the railing. I ignored him, pretending not to know them as me and Frankie carried our bags down a wide ramp and onto dry land. The others followed suit, and with an annoyed glance in the direction of the city I spotted Roberts purple head again, deciding not to inform Tyson. Said person had gotten Max with him, and they had spent the last 24 hours spying on the purple haired jerk, much to my irritation I might add. That being said I hadn't lost my temper, not yet anyway. Quite honestly I was somewhat tired from the previous evening, and night, much due to Frankie. Fuck! I felt slightly embarrassed, especially since her endurance by far outshined mine. In the end I had just fallen asleep, and we had continued in the early hours of the morning. Then again I shouldn't complain, I really was lucky. Most guys seemed to have the opposite problem; they more or less had to force their girlfriends into having sex with them. Yup, I should most definitely not complain.

We continued along the harbor until we found a cab, correction, two cabs. A glare from me made it clear who would be driving with who, and moments later I could enjoy Frankie's silent presence next to me, without any disturbing voices or idiotic conversations. About halfway to the hotel Frankie strategically placed her hand on my tight, and we locked ourselves in our room afterwards, continuing where we had left off in the morning. It felt great, consuming, fantastic, immense….which was probably why I was stupid enough to allow them venturing outside alone. I didn't even notice their absence before being done in the shower, having decided to go and look for Rey to inform him of the new training regime. Well, considering my reason for wanting to find them it shouldn't exactly surprise me that they were long gone. Despite this I already had a bad feeling about the whole thing; with a few exceptions every trip they made on their own so far had turned into a disaster. I had to find them. As long as they hadn't decided to stalk Robert I should be grateful, real grateful. I was pretty certain that such behavior was illegal, or at least pretty suspicious. Add to that all the security cameras that had been installed by the English government. Yes, I definitely had to find them.

We split up; Frankie went shopping, no surprises there, while I followed my intuition, strolling along the street, scanning the crowd with trained eyes. I had never been to London, and I didn't really like it that much either. Not that it was ugly or unpleasant or anything, it was just too crowded. I suppose I had never really been one for the city life, it was too much noise and to many people. Cars, busses, masses of people running in and out of shops and tube stations, it was a startling sight, at least for me. I stopped briefly across the street from Big Ben, using my mobile to take a snap shot. Why not, throughout my life I had not seen much, apart from the inside of Balcov Abby and snowy mountains of Russia. I had been to Moscow of course, but only a couple of times. When I had decided that we would travel through Europe by train it hadn't only been for the benefit of my team. More than anything else had this decision been made based on my own wishes; selfish yes, but I didn't really care about that. When I was younger, forced to stay in the underground complex of the Abby, that was always what I had dreamt about. To travel, to experience new places and people, and this chance was not something I was willing to throw away. Me standing here, gazing up at the great clock, symbolized that wish, that fight for freedom.

Unsurprisingly I didn't find them at once. Distracted by melancholy and conflicted emotions I spent the first hour merely wandering about, taking in the essence of the city. And then, at about four O'clock I was able to gather myself, quickly strolling in the direction I presumed they had gone. As always my intuition seemed to lead the way, telling me where to go, and I found them quickly, only ten minutes after finishing my exploration of the city. I spotted them inside McDonalds, and purposefully braced myself as I opened the door. A wave of fatty smells attacked me when I entered, and I wrinkled my nose in distaste, trying to inhale as little as possible. Of course, I should have known. That was one of my rules; no fucking McDonalds. That stuff was unhealthy, and definitely not a good diet for a professional beyblade team. They ate too much garbage as it was, and add to that them cheating pushups. I had to be stricter; a sadistic smiled graced my features at the thought. Hell yea, they had asked for it. With a quick glance around the room I made my way in the direction of their table, eying the other people present with disdain. Not that all of them where severely obese or anything, it was the food, sticky and fatty, literally oozing unhealthiness. How on earth could they eat that?

"Leave, NOW", I snapped, taking all four of them completely by surprise. Tyson lost his cheeseburger on the floor, and I resisted a sudden urge to grab him by the neck and shake him when he took another bite. "Tyson!" Rey exclaimed, shock evident in his eyes. To my surprise, and relief, he seemed about as comfortable as I did, his hands tensely folded in his lap, a green color evident on his cheeks. Hn, either way that didn't change the fact that he had neglected to mention their disobedience to me. I glared at every one of them, and Tyson mournfully left his half eaten burger at the table, following me outside. "How many times?" I demanded, leaning against a brick wall by the sidewalk. No one answered, but Max glanced apologetically at Tyson, holding up four fingers. Fuck! I felt like a parent punishing four vile children, and needless to say it was not a role I was comfortable in, at all! "When we get back at the hotel you will have 3000 pushups to finish", I said coldly, smirking when I sensed their relief. "The rest of your punishment will be decided later". Relief was replaced by reserved acceptance as we made our way back to the hotel. But, in a matter of minutes their cheerful attitude returned, and with a sight I blocked out their voices, deciding that I had to come up with something particularly nasty this time.

"Help, HELP!" Tyson suddenly bellowed, catching me off guard. It was genuine, and I spun around, prepared to come to his rescue. I stopped immediately; taking in the scene with confusion. The others followed suit, but were too slow to catch a glimpse of the offender. Tyson was sitting in the middle of the sidewalk, and I spotted a dark shadow disappearing around the corner, every fiber of my being tensing. What was that? Should I follow it, whatever it was? No, I had a distinct feeling that it would return, although I didn't like the idea very much. Of course, it was a human, only a rather strange one, wearing a black cape and dark eye makeup. I was pretty certain said person was a male as well; but then again for all I knew he could be a drag queen or something, with a makeup fetish maybe? The thought made me smirk ever so slightly, and I glanced knowingly at Rey. The rest of the walk back was pretty uneventful, and we entered our suite in the normal and completely disorganized manner, the others settling in the sofa, while Rey proceeded to cook us dinner. Frankie had already returned, and we settled by the kitchen table, watching Rey cook.

"I went to a special place today", she said, giving me a sly wink. I eyed her with interest, already having a distinct feeling about were this was going. "Really?" I asked her, leaning closer, our lips almost touching. "KAI, Kai….it has to be his….KAI!" Someone shouted, ruining the moment. I recognized Max's exited voice, and got up with an irritated growl, marching out of the kitchen and into the living room. Tyson was jumping up and down in the sofa while Max was grinning knowingly at a blushing Kenny. All three of them froze when I entered, but their excitement didn't, and I glanced from Max to Tyson and back again with increasing frustration. What the fuck were they at? "What!" I demanded, defiantly crossing my arms, prepared for some ridiculous question. From the corner of my eyes I spotted Frankie and Rey intently watching the exchange, seemingly intrigued. Tyson snickered nervously, sharing another meaningful look with Max, while Kenny's blush went from pink to crimson. "Erm Kai? Kai?", Max opened, staring at me with an expression I couldn't quite place. Then Tyson held out his hand, enthusiastically waving something in front of my face. "Are these yours?" He asked.

Shit! I glanced at Frankie, and she merely shrugged, biting her lip in a combination of amusement and helplessness. I accepted the package of condoms from Tyson, inwardly sighting. Bumpy for pure pleasure! was written with bright pink letters on one side, while the other was covered in illustrations I felt no desire to investigate. Why did this always happen to me? Why? WHY? "So are they yours?" Max echoed, staring expectedly at me. I debated weather or not to kick his sorry ass, but Tyson's next words made me forget that solution. "Haha…hahahaha….Kai has condoms, haha". Everyone stared at him, with the exception of Kenny who was still blushing profoundly. "Better safe than sorry", Rey snickered from where he was standing, tending to our dinner. I rewarded him with a death glare, before returning my attention to Tyson, trying to come up with a way of getting out of this situation still holding onto my honor. "Yes, they are mine, now fuck off!" I sneered, having gotten confirmed what special place Frankie had gone too. "Oh lord", Kenny mumbled, hiding his face behind his hands when I stared at him. Perhaps he was one of those who used to skip the customary sex-class at school.

"Hahaha…hahaha….", Tyson supplied, still staring at me with what I presumed to be triumph. "Go and buy your own", I said dismissively, turning around to leave, being forced to stop when he called out yet another question. "How many girls have you slept with?" I glanced warily at Frankie, realizing that this could cause unnecessary complications. "How many have you slept with?" I countered, raising a condescending eyebrow when he didn't answer. Ha, just as I thought! "What about porn then? Do you watch porn?" Max asked, as always having an unmistakable air of innocence about him. I felt embarrassment and shock being replaced by irritation as I turned around to glare at him, debating wheatear or not to beat the two of them unconscious. Fuck! This wasn't the first time either, why on earth did they always ask me about such things? "I am more into the real thing thank you", I replied dryly, sending them a look that spoke volumes. One more word, and I was prepared to rip their heads off.

For once they took the hint, and I stalked off to my room, dumping down on the king sized bed. Frankie joined me moments later, purposefully locking the door upon entering. I stared at her, leisurely stretching, resting my arms behind my head. "So, what more did you buy?" I asked innocently, eying her with interest. With another sly wink she emptied a pink plastic bag, its content landing right between my legs, of course. Handcuffs, more condoms, a vibrator, some rather revealing underwear…..Oh man, what a night this would be! We skipped dinner and literally fucked each other blind, not stopping before the others had gone to bed. Then she made us sandwiches in her bra and panties, before we showered and went to bed. Frankie fell asleep in about two minutes, unlike me she couldn't walk around on four hours of sleep every day. Of course, it had gotten better after we started spending whole nights together. Now I could sleep comfortably for eight hours or so without waking up, which was a major improvement. No, the problem seemed to be actually falling asleep. That being said having sex beforehand would normally solve that problem as well. This time it hadn't, and I felt restless, uneasy.

With a yawn I silently pushed the covers away, jumping out of bed. It was silent; all I could hear was the faint bouldering of Tyson's snoring and Frankie's even breath. Once every now and then a car would drive by outside our window, but that was it. My bare feet sunk into the soft wall to wall carpet as I walked over to the window facing the street, wearing only my boxers. Predictably it was pitch black outside, the only light coming from the street lights. A dark shadowy frame was standing on the other side of the road, its shape resembling that of Tyson's attacker. I narrowed my eyes at it, but the shadow disappeared moments later. Had it seen me? With that I turned around, pulling the curtains before going back to bed. Something told me that this journey would turn out to be very interesting, in all aspects….


	28. Whiplash smile

**Authors note: Here we go again, a new chapter. This one moves slightly faster than the otheres, so I hope it does not seem rushed. Enjoy!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

**Petalwhisker: Thank you so much for a great review! Yup, they found Frankies stash, poor Kai:D Anyway, great that you liked the chapter!Yea, well, I have to admit that the lack of reviews is a little depressing, but then again that makes me appriciate the ones I get even more! By all means feel free to give ****criticism ****and suggestions, I won't take offense, it will just be very helpfull! Thanks again!:DDDDDDD**

**Poppies in July: Thank you so much for a very much appriciated review! I will keep updating:DDDD!**

Girru: Hi, thank you so much for a great review! If ther is something you'd like to pint out our if you find some flaws don't hesitate to tell me. Great that you like ficv though, and thanks again for the review!:DDDDD

* * *

**Behind the wall of sleep**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 28: Whiplash smile**

"Tyson, stop it! You are embarrassing us", Rey hissed, agitatedly waving his arms. It looked sort of funny, like a windmill or something. With a sigh I turned around, pretending not too know them as Tyson continued to crisscross the train station aboard some old lady's wagon. Fuck! He was 16, why on earth did he still do such things? But most of all were did he get the ideas from? That idiot, it was only a matter of time before….."Attention, attention! Will the young man in the red, white and blue baseball cap please stop racing wagons in the hall!" An annoyed voice sounded over the speakers, and I caught sight of Rey shaking his head, shrugging helplessly. With an irritated growl I took a hold of Tyson's collar as he proceeded to blast past us yet again, yanking him off the wagon. "Hey, what did you do that for?" He exclaimed, sending me an accusing glare. I chose not to dignify that with a response, following Kenny's lead to our train. Being the nerd he was he had insisted on planning out our travel arrangements, which was fine by me. As long as he didn't make any mistakes

Moments later a sleek high speed train slid into the station, doors opening with a soft whoosh. According to Kenny it would take us to Paris in less than 20 minutes. To be honest I wasn't sure I believed him, but either way it didn't really matter. As long as we got there in due time, that was the important thing. Me and Frankie settled at the back of an empty wagon, and I waited until the others had passed us, entering the next wagon, before snuggling close to Frankie. "You wanna do it in the train?" She asked me, voice filled with excitement. Well, why not? Adding some more spice to ones sex life could never hurt could it? She positioned herself on top of me, straddling my lap. Hell yea, I really was lucky! I slid my hands up her back with practiced ease, enjoying the feeling of her soft lips pressing against mine, our tongues caressing each other. "Oh Kai", she moaned, her hands feeling my back underneath the t-shirt. I pulled her closer, struggling not to cry out when she started rubbing my arousal through the jeans. Fuck, She was good! We were just about to get going, her top undone and my t-shirt on the opposite seat, when an intense whining ruined everything, the train shuddering violently. I could hear Kenny's girly squeak from the next wagon, and Frankie stiffened on top of me, stopping her motions.

With a resigned sight I leaned back in my seat, resting my hands on her hips, before proceeding to put on my t-shirt again. Trust some idiotic engine failure to disturb us, of course, with my bad luck this was bound to happen. The train had now come to a complete halt, and Frankie, now fully dressed, sent me a worried glance. "Let's go and check the retards", I said absent mindedly, knowing that something was not right, but still too caught up in our previous activities to care. With an annoyed head shake at my own tardiness I decided that they seemed okay. "Someone go and check the driver, I'll have a look in the navigators cabin", I barked, running back the same way I had come. Funny how the entire train seemed to be empty apart from us. Yes, there was something strange, something odd. Had I not been so preoccupied with stealing glances at Frankie's butt when entering the train I would have noticed earlier. The navigator's cabin was empty, but I couldn't say I was very surprised. Whoever had stopped the train had done so for a reason, and I was pretty certain that we, the bladebreakers, had something to do with that reason, whatever it was. Predictably enough the others hadn't been able to locate the driver, or anyone else for that matter. But still, I knew with certainty that there were someone present. The shadows, Kenny's worst nightmare…nightmares.

I met Frankie and Max back in our wagon, both looking rather shaken. "Kenny went missing", Max yelped, staring expectantly at me. "Tyson and Rey went looking for him", Frankie added, gesturing at the door. Hn, poor Kenny, always in the line of fire. That being said he deserved it. I raised a perfect pale grey eyebrow, thoughtfully eying Max's devastated expression. Why did he always get so worried? The two of them trailed obediently along behind me as I exited the train, visibly shuddering when the opened door revealed the gloomy tunnel outside. Interesting. The heavy smell of thick, fuel filled air burned in my nose, and I watched, indifferent, as Tyson and Rey faced four of the shadows. One of them had a firm grip on Kenny, and I snickered, suddenly having everyone's attention. Ridiculous really, how they could take something so utterly idiotic so seriously. Four freaks with makeup and black coats, add to that the fact that they were butt ugly, and still Tyson and Rey felt threatened. Hadn't they learned anything?

"Kai! You have to help us!" Tyson shouted, frantically waving his arms at me. Max had already joined them, awkwardly standing next to Rey, while Frankie was covering behind me. "Why?" I calmly inquired, seeing no reason whatsoever to take this thing seriously. It was beyond me how they could be afraid of this circus, they were drag queens for fucks sake. What on earth could they do to us? "Kai!" Kenny exclaimed, sending me a pleading look. All four of the shadows were now looking at me, and I stared back, eying them with distaste. "Enjoy your home cooked Kenny burgers", I said, uninterested, before grabbing Frankie's hand, strolling in the opposite direction. For once I had taken all four of them by surprise at the exact same moment, and I left them by the train, utterly speechless, which of course delighted me. "Wasn't that a little harsh?" Frankie asked me, sighing happily when I slid an arm around her waist. I merely shrugged in response, having spotted lights and people ahead. "They had that one coming after going to Mc Donald's yesterday", I elaborated. Frankie stared at me and I shrugged, rather pleased with myself. Hell, it was not like they were in trouble or anything, they just thought they were.

Needless to say my lack of support did cause some displeasure. Then again everything went just the way I had predicted; no one got hurt, no blades were lost, and search crews from the train station found us, which caused the shadows to disappear. All in all there was nothing to worry about, but for some irrational reason they were still angry. Not that I took that very hard, quite honestly I found the whole thing to be surprisingly comfortable. Now I could spend the rest of the day training, fucking and wandering about without being disturbed, which was perfect. The next morning Frankie slept inn, while I went out in the early hours, finding myself a quiet place to rebuild Dranzer. I didn't feel like facing their accusing faces at breakfast, and besides Dranzer really deserved an upgrade. She may be strong, unbeatable even, but that didn't change the fact that her home needed an improvement. Somewhere deep down I knew that leaving the others on their own was not a very good idea, but at that exact moment I didn't care. As always Dranzer's needs seemed to outshine everything else, which for me was only natural. I loved her with all of me, trusted and cherished her and all that she represented.

I found myself a statue a couple of kilometers away from the Eiffel Tower, and settled on a patch of neatly trimmed grass in the surrounding park. It was nice and peaceful, no people, only the faint bussing of traffic and at the distance I could hear voices. With a content sigh I lied down on my back, absentmindedly dismantling my blade, before putting it back together, only this time with new and better parts. I could feel Dranzer's joy over the improvement, and attacked the statue shortly afterwards, allowing her to spin and twirl and circle it. Perfect! Just perfect! She felt more balanced, more at ease, and the new attackring seemed to harness her power in a way I hadn't experienced before. She was the epitome of fire, of pride and superiority, and when I looked at the now gleaming blade I finally felt it. It was that vibe, the feeling you'd only get every once in a while, the feeling you have when everything just feels…right. We were each other, one creature but still somehow separated. Either way she was pleased, and thus I was as well, waves of pleasant sensations flowing through my entire being. And just like that, in the blink of an eye, everything was ruined.

A bright green flash, followed by a tremendous bang, and then the thundering of broken glass, seemed to explode from the Eiffel Tower, taking me completely by surprise. Once again I had made the fatal mistake of leaving them on their own, and of course they fucked up. After only a brief moment of hesitation I called back Dranzer, running flat out in the direction of Tower. The bright green glow was unmistakable, the light, almost blinding shade of green unique. It was the white tiger's signature, and I had seen that same glow countless times when Rey battled. There was no doubt in my mind that it was them, and judging by the ruined windows they were in trouble. With increasing unease I eyed the gathering crowd at the bottom of the building as I neared them, feeling sort of….worried? Yes, I was worried for them, my team. Ironic how I hadn't even given them a second thought down in the tunnel that previous afternoon, and now I was worried, fucking worried. Either way I didn't slow down, racing up the stairs like there was no tomorrow. Of course, it was necessary to take the elevator up the last half, and I paced impatiently back and forth as it brought me closer to my destination, agonizingly slow. And then, finally, the elevator came to halt, the doors sliding open with a soft shudder.

I felt, I don't know, almost nostalgic, as I took in the scene before me, old memories rushing to the surface in one brilliant flash. Max and Rey were beaten, and Tyson was holding the four shadows off on his own, trying, but failing miserably at defeating them. The whole scene, the desperation, it was just like my first years in the Abby, just as despairing and unfair. I watched, somewhat disappointed, as Dragon was slammed into a wall, no longer spinning. One of the opposing blades, a black and red one, shot forward, preparing to finish him off, but I was faster. Dranzer charged at him with no regret what so ever, slicing his blade into four neat pieces, before doubling back, picking off the three remaining ones one by one. An aerie silence seemed to settle in the room after this, and the shadows disappeared, leaving us alone. I nodded briefly at Rey, sensing their relief and appreciation of my actions. Hn, perhaps I was now forgiven for my unfriendliness in the tunnel. The thought made me smirk, in some matters their naivety was admirable. This one supposedly courageous action seemed to have given me a clean slate with them, which amused me. Then again I did appreciate it, at least a little, although that was not something I would willingly admit to.

"Oh man", Tyson said, staring at me with an expression that was close to tears. "You…you really came through for us Kai", he said, sounding touched. With that he took a couple of steps forward, awkwardly reaching out to hug me. I quickly sidestepped him, not liking his sudden proximity. "Don't even think about it", I growled, eying all four of them with finality. Tyson shrugged, while Rey smiled, eyes gleaming in that annoyingly knowing way of his. I ignored them, gazing outside at the view of Paris, trying to ignore that strange feeling in my gut, the feeling of being appreciated, of belonging. It frightened me, made me uneasy, and thus I pushed it away, refusing to acknowledge it. Strange how that worked, how I was constantly deluding myself, all the while knowing exactly what I was doing. My attention was abruptly drawn elsewhere when a figure stepped out from behind one of the columns, a pale pink blade accompanying him. Dranzer was still spinning furiously in the middle of the room and the pinkish blade accelerated, headed straight for her.

I reacted immediately, silently warning her, all the while keeping an eye on my new opponent. As always things went quick, and Dranzer knocked the other blade to the ground in about two seconds, easily winning without even breaking a sweat. With an almost condescending glare I eyed its owner with superiority, snorting when I caught sight of his feminine built and neon green hair. We stared at each other, my eyes narrowing dangerously. And then he did the unthinkable, he started laughing…..


	29. Wasting my hate

**Authors note: Okay, I am so sorry it has taken me such a long time to put up this next chapter. I have to admit that I have been struggling a little with my inspiration lately, but I'll try to get the next one out faster. PLEASE READ THIS: For those of you who reviewd the last chapter I will respond individually to your reviews as fast as possible:D Within the next day I hope:D**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

**TheCrimsonTag: Thank you so much for a great review, and I am delighted that you like this story as well. As for "Son of the wind" I'll have the next chapter up by sunday. THank you so much for giving inspiration and kind words!:DDD**

**Marhiska: Thank you so much for a totally awsome review! I promise the next update will be faster!:DDDDD**

**Inyoface: AS always, YOU FUCKING OWN!**

**Poppies in July: Thank you so much for a great review!**

**SketchMo: THank you so much for reviweing, and I have to say it was a great inspiration!:DDDDD**

* * *

**Behind the wall of sleep**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 29: Wasting my hate**

"Who was that guy?" Tyson asked no one in particular, caught off guard by the strangers sudden and quick exit. I shrugged in response, somewhat put off by the whole thing. The green haired boy had provoked me, and I forced myself to let the issue slide. I still hadn't figured out what was so funny, and more than anything else his laughter made me angry. Either way he fled, so I suppose I should have just dismissed the whole thing. Then again there was something about the way he left, as if he felt he was better than us, which caused my blood to boil. Fucking green haired brat!

The rest of the day I spent training, before taking Frankie to a nice restaurant in the evening. She looked drop dead gorgeous in an elegant black dress, red shoes and her thick, dark brown hair in a bun. After some convincing I had put on my suit, and to my great surprise I didn't feel as uncomfortable this time. It felt sort of….right, especially when I caught Frankie staring. "What happened today? At the Eiffel tower?" She asked me, her earrings glittering. I had given them to her as a gift before we left, and they complimented her already stunning looks. With a sigh I leaned back, leisurely stretching. "The dark bladers returned", I said, briefly looking up when the waiter handed me a menu. Once again a flash of irritation surged through me, and it increased when I realized that the guy really had gotten under my skin. Hell, why on earth did one laugh, ONE FUCKING laugh, make me this angry? Frankie gazed pointedly at me from the other side of the table, and then she smiled, chuckling ever so slightly. "Really? What did you do?" she inquired, leaning forward on her elbows. She had that glint in her eyes again, the one that caused her to literally ooze sex. The one I found more irresistible than anything else. "They won't be bothering us anymore", I responded offhandedly, eyes glued to her breasts. That dress really looked good on her. She leaned back as well, laughing, but instead of blushing she kicked me discreetly underneath the table. "Sorry", I offered, smiling sheepishly.

I had a great time, I really did. Food was excellent, I had the sexiest girlfriend in the whole of Europe, and things were just wonderful. But, of course he had to return, the brat with the awful hair color and the annoying laugh. It was Frankie who spotted him first, just as she was about to take her first bite of the dessert, a delicious looking crème Brule. "Wow, look at those two, oh man!" I followed her gaze, flinching when I recognized the owner of the pink blade. He was wearing a ridiculous pink suit, busy making out with his boyfriend. Fuck them! Fuck him! I could feel my irritation return in a flash, I didn't even bother making fun of his suit. No, I was angry. "Kai?" Frankie inquired, having sensed my mood swing. "Yes?" I responded, my voice surprisingly calm. The pink suited idiot had seen us, and was waving enthusiastically. I chose to ignore him, forcing a smile instead. "How is your dessert?" I asked Frankie, purposefully ignoring the two set of eyes boring into my back. "Great…Kai, I think those two are onto you", she said, pursing her lips in distaste. "Just…just ignore them", I snapped, my voice harsher than intended. "They are coming over", she observed, and with that I abruptly turned around, glaring daggers at both of them. The ridiculous grin plastered on the green haired jerks face faltered, and he stopped, sending me a hurt look. Well, that was not my problem.

"Hey! What the fuck is your problem?" A voice suddenly shouted from right behind me. Frankie leant back in her chair, a somewhat frightened expression having settled on her features. I turned around, raising an unimpressed eyebrow at the guy standing there. Green hair was clinging to his arm like some pathetic babydoll, and I crossed my arms defiantly. The stranger, a blond, blue eyed guy with a cheerful expression blushed profoundly at the attention, and I resisted a sudden and very pressing urge to laugh. "Enrique! Please, I think we should go", green hair whined, nervously tugging at the other guy's blazer. "Erm…Hi", Blondie/Enrique said, pushing the other guy away like he was a bread crumb or something. "Just so you know we are only friends", he said gesturing at an annoyed green hair. I stared at them, freaked out by the somewhat unexpected turn things had taken. Frankie shifted awkwardly, before boring her eyes into both of them. "Well, I suggest you leave", she said icily, and to my great surprise this seemed to amuse Enrique. "Hahaha, well this is Oliver's restaurant, right Ollie?" He said, snickering. "So if anything it is you who should leave". His tone was….condescending, arrogant, and Frankie flushed angrily, eyes narrowing. They, he, had offended her, and more so than anything else that made me furious. With that I stood up, barely bothering to leave money on the table. "Go to hell", I sneered, before grabbing Frankie's hand, pulling her with me.

The two fuckers were left staring after us by the now deserted table, and I quickly helped Frankie get her coat on, before promptly leaving. I slid my arm around her, pulling her close, and inhaling the scent of her perfume. The whole thing made me feel sort of pleased. I had gotten the last word against green hair, or Oliver, and this delighted me. Predictably we went straight for our room afterwards, fucking like rabbits, and I forgot everything about the two twats in the restaurant. The first time Frankie had been rather shy, and not really comfortable in her own skin. Now it was a completely different story, and not for the first time it struck me that I didn't deserve her. She was a great girl, she really was, and I knew that I shouldn't have asked her to come with me. No, I should have left her behind, so she could find someone better. Then again I had always been a selfish bastard, which was why I hadn't done what I should. With a content sigh I rolled over on my other side, wrapping my arms around her, pulling her close. "Kai?" She mumbled sleepily, turning to face me, strategically placing a hand on my chest. "Hn"? I responded, sensing that she was serious about something, and feeling somewhat insecure. "Have you ever….forced, a girl?" I blinked in confusion, staring at her. Forced? Ah, that was what she meant. "No, of course not", I responded truthfully, slightly surprised by the question. '

"Good", she said silently, snuggling closer. It felt good having her so close, feeling her breasts against my chest, the smell of her hair, she was just the best thing that had ever happened to me. Despite this a sneaking suspicion made my temper flare, and I tightened my hold of her, placing soft, sensual kisses on her neck. "Who?" I asked, pausing to look at her. She glanced at me, biting her lip, and I could feel her body stiffen next to me. "I…I don't wanna talk about it", she said, clearly uncomfortable with the whole thing. I could relate to that, sure. My past experiences in the Abby was not exactly something I wished to dwell on. That being said the fact that someone had not treated her with the respect she deserved, that someone had forced her, it awakened my darker side, made me furious. "If I ever meet him…..", I said, choosing not to complete the sentence. Better to keep my darker self in line as long as possible. Frankie smiled at me, before closing her eyes again, drifting off to sleep. Did I actually love her? Did I? Maybe, I couldn't be sure, I didn't really understand the concept of….love. That being said I cared about her, more so than I had ever done. She meant something.

The next morning was relaxing and comfortable, mainly due to the fact that I had given the others the day off. Me and Frankie ordered strawberries and Champaign for breakfast, and spent most of the morning relaxing and fucking. I went out running afterwards, and then we met in the park in the afternoon, merely walking about, holding hands and being uncharacteristically and ridiculously romantic. In the end we split up again, and I went to the dodgy part of town, looking for beybladers. I just couldn't let the whole Oliver and Enrique issue slide, and it was about time I started taking this twat seriously. Of course, I had beaten him, but that didn't change the fact that he was at least a decent blader. Unfortunately my team was at this moment in time below decent, as far as the blading was concerned, which ultimately made Oliver a potential threat. As for the other guy, Enrique, he was of no interest to me, besides the fact that he had offended Frankie. And that was something I couldn't accept. No, it was about time I got to know this Oliver a little better, without talking to him of course.

Street beyblading has always been frowned upon, especially by professionals and board members such as Mr. Dickinson. Normally one would assume that he would be positive to such things, while it promotes the sport. That being said true street beyblading is a brutal sport, and most definitely not something for children or faint hearted people. That being said I was neither, and I had always preferred a brutal fight over the typical follow the rules thing that went on in the stadium. Come to think of it Paris was the perfect place to go street beyblading anyway, and as I ventured further into the city I spotted more and more people. Some were blading out in the open, while others were hidden in narrow streets, behind restaurants and trash bins. I chose the dirty, hidden places, hell, I'd always been kind of badass. "I am here to blade", I said darkly, approaching a group of five people gathered around a battered, bluish bey dish. They all looked up, seemingly alarmed by my presence, which was understandable. Without any more gibberish I fetched Dranzer from my pocket. "Afraid?" I inquired somewhat mockingly, knowing that I provoked them. Exactly what I intended. "Of..of course not", the closest one quickly said, nervously fiddling with his chuffs. "Hn, lets blade then", I said calmly, smirking. "Su…su….sure", he said, my smirk widening as he started sweating. Life was good, hell yeah!

I crushed them easily, all five of them. Dranzer prevailed as always, and after Frankie's confession that previous evening it felt good to blow off some steam. If I ever met that guy face to face…he would not live to see the following morning. Fuck! The mere thought made me want to strangle something, someone. I gazed pointedly at the five of them, testily flexing my fingers. Man, I had to calm down. What the fuck was wrong with me? Ever since the Eiffel tower I had been uncharacteristically temperamental. Of course, I had always been somewhat mysterious and strange, devilish even, but not….temperamental. With a sigh I shook my head, fixing my gaze at the losers. "Well, that takes care of that", I stated, eying them with a combination of haughtiness and deep satisfaction. Oliver was going down, big time. I eyed them predatorily, already looking forward to interrogating them. "It's a nice blade you have got", one of them said. It was the blond one with the headscarf, the one I had battled last. "Thank you", I said, my serene tone surprising both him and me. He laughed nervously, and I ignored him. Hell, I had gotten used to the fact that people were fascinated with me long ago. "So, what can you tell me about a blader named Oliver?" I asked.


	30. The loveless

**Authors note: Yay! Here we go again, finally a new chapter. An old friend returns to haunt Kai, and I promise the next few chapters will be up as soon as possible, which means within a week:) Chapter 31 will be M rate again, so be warned;)**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

**SketchMo: Thank you so much for a totally awesome review! Great that you liked the chapter! Yup, I think it will be interesting when he meets Maria in Russia again. Once again it will be proof that this story is M rated for a reason I think:DDDD Anyway, thanks a lot!**

**Poppies in July: Thanks a lot for an absolutely great review! Very inspiring, and great that you liked the chapter! Great that you like the way I have portrayed Kai, I will admit that I am sometimes a little unsure about that:DDDD Thanks again!**

**Inyoface: Tusen takk for et dødsbra review! Veldig inspirerende!:DDD **

* * *

**Behind the wall of sleep**

* * *

**Chapter 30: The loveless **

A professional blader? A professional? A fucking professional? Professional blader my ass! I had beaten him, easily, there was no way that Oliver prick was a professional. Hn, perhaps he thought he was, but not in my book. Oh no! Even Tyson was more professional than him. Okay, that might have been a little harsh, but then again I was Kai Hiwatari, I was not about to accept some green haired fucker. No, I would show them who the professional was. It sure wasn't him, and soon he would get a lesson, a harsh one, a very harsh and very brutal one.

With a dismissive snort I left the amateurs I had beaten behind, already having decided that their information meant nothing to me. Oliver, the three star chef, the best blader in France, a tennis genius….The list just went on and on, and I didn't like it, not one bit. So far the only thing he seemed to have done wrong in the eyes of society was being gay, and as far as I was concerned that was irrelevant. If some conservative village priest didn't like him so what, everyone else seemed to practically worship him, including the idiots whose blades I had just destroyed. I still wasn't quite sure why I resented him to such an extent, it was just, he was just so…perfect. Everything he did, it was always perfectly timed, perfectly executed, and even if he should say or do something inappropriate people just didn't care. For some reason the whole image just irritated me. I would just have loved to see the look on his face should someone push him down from that pedestal of his, priceless! With a somewhat unnerving smirk plastered on my face I slipped into the busy street again, headed for the park. I was looking for Oliver, and I felt certain that I would find him.

As always people stared, but that was fine by me, as long as they kept their distance. Girls giggled and whispered amongst themselves, looking after me, heads turned, women lost their purses and waiters lost glasses of white vine and small, intricately woven baskets filled with bred. People were less discrete here than what I was used to. In the Abby I would just beat them up, break an arm or a leg, crush somebody's jaw. They quickly learned that even a look in my direction could be dangerous. In the outside world however, I had to be a little more…..considerate. Of course, a glare was more than enough to make them keep their distance, but still, I did find the attention somewhat overwhelming. With measured strides I nonchalantly sidestepped a mob of French girls standing at the opening to the park, ignoring their meaningful glances as I entered. It surprised me that so many people had found their way to the park, of course, it was somewhat of a tourist attraction, but there really were a lot of people. A lot of people my age come to think of it, and a considerable amount of them had customized clothes, beyblading clothes.

With practiced ease I spun around, randomly grapping a short, chubby kid by his collar. "You!" I demanded, glaring right into his eyes. "Why are there so many bladers here?" He yelped, looking fearfully up at me. "Erm..I..I..There is a match…Oliver, THE Oliver is playing", he stuttered, twisting uncomfortably in my grip. "Playing against who?" I inquired icily, the sound of his name once again awakening my fury. The stranger looked at me like I was a reincarnation of Satan or something, swallowing loudly. "Just, just some nobody…..thinks, thinks he can beat Olli". I just stared at him, contemplating his words. Olli, what a name, or nickname I suppose. "What nobody?" I asked the brat, staring predatorily at him. "Just, just some loudmouth", he said, nervously licking his lips. I stared at him, something clicking in my mind. Just some loudmouth, Tyson! With that I let go of him, ruthlessly pushing him aside. The kid fell flat on his ass, angrily waving his fist at me as I jogged away. "What are you? A serial killer?" He called after me, getting to his feet with some effort.

I swiftly followed the rest of the crowd, feeling somewhat pleased. A serial killer, that was actually a new one. That being said I was more original than that. Next time fat kid would have to come up with something better. I spotted the centre of the park up ahead, and jogged faster, still smirking ever so slightly. The relatively small space was literally cramped with people, and it struck me that if they did not get out of the way I might just become a serial killer. "Move!" I barked, rudely pushing people aside, making my way through the crowd as if I owned the place. As usual no one questioned me, they just moved aside, and within minutes I had reached the bay dish in the centre. I spotted Tyson immediately, a self-important expression evident on his features, and his trademark baseball chap on backwards. Hell, he really was annoying. However Tyson was nothing compared to Oliver, or Olli. The thought made my smirk widen, and I sent him a scrutinizing gaze, eying his pink and purple outfit with distaste. He had the matching blade and its launcher at the ready, and was smiling brightly at Tyson, as if they were friends.

"Kai!" Rey exclaimed, appearing from behind Tyson. I spotted Max and Kenny on the other side of him, busy conversing with Dizzy. No doubt checking out the stats, and worrying about Olli. "Tyson challenged Oliver, the best blader in whole of France", Rey informed me, sighting heavily. He looked like someone had just died, and for only a brief moment, a very brief moment, I felt sorry for him. "I can see that", I responded, crossing my arms in a gesture of impatient boredom. "And by the way they call him Olli, not Oliver". Rey just stared at me, before forcing a crocked smile. "Olli", he repeated, and the both of us turned to look at said person. "Well, he does look more like an….Olli", Rey agreed, sending me a sidelong glance. "He is gay", I said, staring back at him, unmoved. "Kai!" He hissed, glaring daggers at me, his hands balling in to fists. I shrugged, not overly concerned with his anger. "I thought you'd like to know", I said, lifting my head to look up at the sun. "How very thoughtful of you", he snapped, still glaring. "How could you even think that I would look twice at that…that….gah!"

I purposefully ignored his outburst, a devilish smirk gracing my features. Rey shook his head, staring at me with a combination of amusement and irritation. "You are so…..", he trailed off, and I briefly closed my eyes, concentrating on the feel of the sun warming my face. Such a small thing, and yet it meant so much more to me than to everyone else present. In the Abby I rarely got to see the sun, to be outside and feel it's warm glow on my skin. Yes, it most definitely meant something. "Erm Kai, perhaps you should help Tyson", Rey's voice ruined the moment, shattering my concentration, and I abruptly looked up, fixing my gaze on the dish. The battle had just begun, and Oliver had forced Tyson over to the far edge. "Whatever", I mumbled offhandedly, realizing that I during the last couple of minutes had talked more than I normally did over an entire day. At least when it came to my team. Frankie was a different story, but then again she was special. Rey was not, and neither were the rest of them.

I watched the battle progress without interest, my previous anger having disappeared, replaced by an emotion I couldn't quite place. With practiced ease I scanned the mass of people, my eyes roaming their faces, their clothes, looking for something familiar. I didn't find it, at least not at once. But then, suddenly, I saw him, George Lovington. I was taken by surprise; of course I was, only this time I didn't react, not immediately. He waved at me, smiling somewhat nervously. Tyson had pushed Oliver back a little, and I watched from the corner of my eyes how both bladers released their bit beasts. I felt…..conflicted. On one hand I wanted to go after George Lovington, find out why he had come here, why he was still following me. Surely there had to be a reason. His smile faltered slightly when I did not return his wave, but I chose to ignore him, and he gestured at me to follow him instead, pointing at the gate. I hesitantly took a step in his direction, before changing my mind. No, my duty was with my team. With that I quickly approached Tyson, still holding George Lovington's gaze. "That unicorn has a sharp horn", I warned him, quickly sliding past.

Being the one I was I followed him at a distance, making sure he knew I was there, despite the fact that he couldn't see me. I felt, I don't know, insecure, angry, hurt even. Why had he returned? I had not heard nor seen him since the trail, and quite honestly I had no desire to do so either. That being said I was curious, interested. I had always wondered what it would be like, what I had been like, if I had grown up in a normal family. Despite my resentment for him, George Lovington and his family, they were….normal, just normal. I didn't want any regrets, which was why I was following him. For whatever reason he was here, I wanted to know, to understand. And that was when I saw them. My….family, no, not family. They were just people, they didn't mean anything. I watched from the shadows as George Lovington sat down with them, my mother and siblings. They were having ice cream and coffee at a small café, looking around, waiting, for me I realized. They all looked up when I approached them, and my….mother, quickly told the waiter to get another chair.

"What do you want", I inquired, my voice smooth, but with a steely quality to it. "Kai, won't you sit down", George Lovington said, gesturing at the free chair. I ignored the demand, merely gazing angrily at him. He really knew how to rub me the wrong way that guy, he really did. "Fuck you!" I said, before swiftly turning around to leave. The reaction was instantaneous, and had it not been for my training I would not have stood a chance. Suddenly and without warning my supposed brother, Tom, launched forward, arms flapping like a windmill. My training kicked in, and just as he thundered into me I relaxed my body and rolled backwards, kicking him off me and into a nearby table. With an almost supernatural speed I threw myself at him, slamming my fist into his gut just as he was about to get up. Then I quickly followed up with a kick, and then finally slammed my elbow into his temple. He was done for and crumbled to the ground, chuffing. Pitiful, that was what he was. I was the best, and had always been. He didn't stand a chance, and, I did not feel sorry for him, no way in hell!

An aerie silence had settled in the immediate area around the café, and I promptly left, leaving my so called family behind without any regrets. I didn't look back, not even when they called my name. They just wanted to get to know me, I understood that now. Only I did not want to, I wanted them to leave me alone. Perhaps sometime in the future I could go back and find them on my own, but only when it was my choice to make. If I decided to get to know them, to try and understand them, I would do it when I saw fit, not when George Lovington thought was best. The thought made me smirk ever so slightly. I was Kai Hiwatari, and no one would ever take my independence away from me. If the Abby had taught me one thing it was the value of making your own choices. With George Lovington in my life that freedom would be limited, and that was not something I could accept, ever…..


	31. Heartbreaker

**Authors note: I am afraid there seemed to be a limited amount of interest in chapter 30, which is why I was so slow to write this one. The more feedback, the more I write. Anyway, this chapter contains MATURE CONTENT, so don't say I didn't warn you. Although this chapter my lack slightly in the action department a couple of important things happen. Correction, you will understand their importance later on. Ok, enjoy!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**

* * *

******

Poppies in July: Thank you so much for a great review! Hopefully there will be more soon;)

Wolfsong: Thank you so much or the review! It was very much apriciated! Regarding Rey I will see what I can do, I have already planned out some more complications between him an Kai in future chapters, so he will get some more attention soon:) Thanks again!:D:D

**

* * *

**

Behind the wall of sleep

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 31: Heartbreaker **

I felt pleased, proud even, although I promised myself to never reveal that to anyone. Tyson had not won the match against Oliver, but he hadn't lost either. According to Max the bit beasts had seemed quite evenly matched, and after smashing into each other near the edge of the dish both blades had stopped spinning. Quite honestly I had been rather doubtful of Tyson, but this time he had proven me wrong. Oliver was good, I'd admit that, and for a complete unknown to almost beat him was impressive, at least in my eyes.

At the moment we were in Italy, in order to find and challenge Oliver's annoying friend, Enrique. Not that I cared, I had upon meeting him at the restaurant with Frankie decided that I did not like him very much, and besides I didn't really regard him as much of a threat. Either way it was Tyson who had insisted on finding and challenging him, after Oliver's advice of course, which had caused a considerable amount of irritation on my part. Anyway, under normal circumstances I would never have agreed to one of Tyson's suggestions, but when Frankie mentioned how she had always wanted to see Rome I changed my mind. Tyson and the rest of the brats could go and find this Enrique moron, while me and Frankie could spend some time alone, only the two of us. The others needed to learn how to be independent anyway, and besides it was not like this match would change the fact that we were already qualified for the world championship.

We had arrived that same morning by plane, and after checking into a rather nice hotel the others had gone to find Enrique, while me and Frankie had eaten lunch at a café. Being in a generous mood I even agreed to go shopping, and despite myself I ended up carrying shoe boxes and dresses as she mercilessly dragged me through the brand store district. Not that I complained, when she bought sexy underwear in black lace I immediately decided to behave. I had always liked girls in sexy underwear, especially her, and there was no way I was going to waist a chance of potential stripping. After four hours she finally declared that she was done, and my already good mood reached new heights when she started trying things on the moment we arrived back at the hotel. Shoes, dresses, she looked great in everything, and I dumped down on our shared bed, patiently waiting for the highlight of her little fashion show.

"When will you put on the underwear?" I asked her, after having waited for what I presumed to be a very long time, or at least it felt that way. She pursed her lips in distaste, and narrowed her eyes, a teasing glint visible in their grey depts. "I thought begging was beneath you", she commented, blowing me a kiss. I crossed my arms and leaned back, gazing intensely at her. "Put the underwear on!" I then said, making sure to add a very demanding edge to my voice. She laughed, eyes glittering, and I smiled slightly in response. "Very well Mr. Hiwatari", she said, mimicking the drooling girl in the hotel reception. We spent the rest of the day having mind-blowing sex, before going out to dinner at a fine dining restaurant in the evening. I was in a suit, and she was wearing heels and an elegant charcoal colored dress with an open back. We were given a small, romantic table near the window, and once again it struck me that she was indeed very special. I could actually picture her there, in a potential future, and that was something I had never thought.

In the midst of my intense broodings, I did not at once discover the new guests entering the restaurant before they were literally on top of us. "Do you mind if we join you?" A very familiar green haired jerk asked me, and moments later Enrique peeked out from behind him, grinning broadly. "Fuck off", I said shortly, only pausing to send him an icy glare. "My father owns the restaurant", he then said, his words making my blood boil. Hell! Did those two own every restaurant in the whole of Europe? I met Frankie's gaze, and the both of us stood up at the same time. There was no way in hell I was going to have dinner with those two; this was after all supposed to be my alone time with Frankie. "No! Wait!" Oliver blurted, literally jumping up and down in excitement. "We did not mean to ruin your evening, but we would like to talk to you, its…its important", he said, literally shuddering underneath my cold stare. "Hn", I responded, my curiosity perked. With that I sat down again, gazing pointedly at the both of them. "You have ten minutes".

After waving at a waiter two more chairs were placed at our table, and they sat down, both looking far too pleased for my liking. Frankie sent me a sort of reserved look, sending the intruding duo an irritated glare. I understood her, I really did. There was something about the two of them who just provoked you without any obvious reason. Oliver shifted uneasily, his smile becoming more forced while under our scrutiny. "I…I…I, you have met Robert right? He said you knew each other", he stuttered, glancing at Enrique. Robert…Robert? The guy from the boat who had beaten Tyson, the one with the purple hair. Hn, we sure as hell didn't know each other: I didn't even consider him an acquaintance. Well, too bad Oliver didn't know that. "Robert", I repeated, staring from him to Enrique and back again. "Yes", Enrique said, rudely resting his elbows on the table. "He would like to see you. That's why I agreed to battle that loudmouth, so that you might go on to battle Johnny and Robert afterwards". I glanced briefly in Frankie's direction, catching her skeptic expression.

"And you don't think it was stupid of you to reveal your master plan before we have agreed to battle Robert and…..Johnny?" I inquired, raising a condescending eyebrow. He merely shrugged in response, grinning. "Sure", he then said, fiddling with the collar of his shirt. I glanced at Frankie again, before briefly closing my eyes in annoyance. Right, I didn't know who this Johnny was, but I knew enough about Robert to know that I didn't really feel like seeing him again. Was I afraid? No, most definitely not. However he was very insightful, he seemed to have a certain understanding were I was regarded, and naturally I did not like this very much. Fuck him; I wanted nothing to do with him. If Tyson wanted to battle him he would have to do so alone. "So, what do you say?" Oliver asked brightly, giving me a toothy grin. I sent him a calculating stare, debating wheatear or not to kick his sorry ass. "Tell Robert to stay away", I finally said, giving him a cold shoulder when he opened his mouth to continue.

They quickly enough realized that the audience was over, and to our relief they left shortly afterwards. The whole situation made me uncomfortable, uneasy. I didn't like Robert very much, something he was well aware of. But still, he had turned out to be very persistent, although I had no idea why. That being said I did find the gesture slightly childish, sending Enrique and Oliver of all people, only to tell me that he wanted to see me. Either why he didn't strike me as a very trustable individual. Sure, he most definitely seemed to have a deep understanding of the concept of honor, and he was undoubtedly well educated. Like me his family was influential, he was rich, and he had gotten the proper schooling. Of course, being a Hiwatari I had gotten the same knowledge, only in a more brutal manner, and in a place less luxurious than his many castles and mansions.

"Ten dollars for your thoughts", Frankie said, lifting her chin slightly. Her earrings glittered in the warm light from the candles, and for a brief moment she reminded me about a movie star. The way her thick dark brown hair flowed down her back in a crescendo of curly locks, her full red lips, beautiful physique, and of course her glimmering eyes, had a very sexual vibe to it, which I found irresistible. "They have euro in Italy", I responded, smiling when she grimaced in response. "You are so…..annoying", she exclaimed. Then again she was laughing so I didn't take it in a bad way. We went back to the hotel about an hour later, after having shared a huge ice cream dessert. I had never been one for sweets, but despite myself I was now forced to admit that Italian ice cream was…..not that bad. Actually it was delicious, especially the chocolate one. Of course I found it all the more appealing because I could watch Frankie lick the spoon. What can I say; I have never claimed to be anything but a horny, cold blooded bastard.

Rey was still up when we arrived back, and I had to abandon my plans of having sex on the kitchen table. We nodded briefly at each other, and, being the one I was I didn't even flinch when some random guy peeked out from behind him. Interesting, Rey had gotten a lover? I did however sense his nervousness, which meant that Tyson, Max and Kenny still didn't know. Well whatever, it was his problem. I would keep his secret as long as it gained me, and thus far I didn't really consider the issue to be of great importance. It was undoubtedly difficult for Rey, but as long as he didn't break everything would be fine. With a shrug I dismissed the whole thing, enjoying the view of Frankie's naked back as I followed her inside our room. I found it sort of exiting that it was her back that showed, and not her legs or breasts. She really was sexy! With a sigh she laid down on her back on the king size bed, watching as I closed and locked the door. I had learned from my mistakes, no doubt, and besides I'd rather not have Tyson walking in on us.

We spent the remainder of the evening fucking, and after the first ten minutes I had forgotten everything about being discrete. I could fell her slender hands grasping my shoulders for support, and taste her lip gloss when I bent down to kiss her. She was straddling my lap, only wearing her underwear, and I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her against my chest. I could smell her perfume as well, and the light, almost intoxicating scent of her smooth skin. With an annoyed growl I somehow managed to get out of my suit pants without ruining them, and I barely registered that Frankie was removing my shirt, busy kicking off my shoes and socks. Not that I minded, the faster our clothes came off the better! With practised ease I slid my hands down her back, trailing soft kisses up er collar bone and over her left shoulder. I could feel her hand stroking my hair as well, while the other played with the elastic on my boxer.

"You are too slow", she mumbled, her lips curled in a playful smirk as she shifted her hips, her thigh brushing lightly over my erection. The reaction was instantaneous, and waves of need washed over me, making me almost delirious. With a snort I pushed her off my lap and onto the bed, kneeling over her. She looked delicious, and without any further delay I unclasped her bra, once again sliding my hands gently up and down her body, before placing a sensual kiss on her lips. Then I moved on to her breasts, rubbing and kissing them until I could feel her nipples harden. "Oh Kai!" She moaned, burying her hands in my hair as I moved further down. Her skin felt silky smooth underneath my hands, and it seemed to glow in the dark, like polished ivory. My hands came to rest on her hips, and I paused to look at her, enjoying the sight of her face contorted in pleasure, and the outline of her breasts. She really was stunning.

Moments later her panties cames off, and i ruthlessly threw them to the floor, sliding my hands up the inside of her legs, and gently caressing the slick, velvety folds of her sex. She moaned my name over and over again, encouraging me to continue. I stopped just before she came, and now it was my turn to lay down, as she almost brutal positioned herself on top of me. Wow, she really was demanding this time, I had not seem her like this before! She smirked at me again, before pulling something from underneath a pillow. I just stared at her shocked into silence as she grinned at me. Handchuffs, she wanted to use handchuffs on me? Sure I had fastened her to the bed with them a couple of times, but I was always the one in control, not her. Then again why not, I did after all find the idea somewhat arusing, knowing that she could do whatever she wanted to me.

I decided to be good, and patiently waited while she chained me to the bed. She had to lean over me in order to it, and I breathed lightly on her breasts, recieving a soft shiver and a moan in response. Then she sat down between my legs, and I closed my eyes briefly when she started teasing me, rubbing my arousal through my underwear. Sure, her handchuffs were made out of cheep plastic, I could easely get them off, but come to think of it I wasn't so sure I wanted to, not for the time being anyway. She removed my boxers moments later, and I growled when she started licking and sucking my arousal, moaning her name. This truly was heaven!

She kept going for what had to be the longest fifteen minutes of my life, before I decided that enough was enough, and destroyed her handchuffs with a simple flick of one wrist. I wanted her, and I wanted her now. With careful but firm movements I pushed her up against a wall, lifting her up so that she could wrap her legs around my waist. "I love you!", I mumbled. And then we had mindblowing sex the rest of the night...


	32. Don't let me be misunderstood

**Authors note: Okay, I know, it has been too long! Anyway, I am oficially done with high school, and I now have 3 months of vacation, so I will try and make it up to those of you who read and review this story!:D**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Poppies in July: Thank you so much for the review! Rest assured there will be more M rated chapter later! Thanks again!:D**

**SketchMomo: Thank you so much for a great review!:D I think this chapter is a little more action filled, and in chapter 32 there will be a new bey match! Thanks again:D**

**Inyoface: Thank you so much for two totally awesome reviews on chapters 30 and 31! You really inspire me to write more!:D**

* * *

**Behind the wall of sleep**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Don't let me be misunderstood **

I shifted somewhat uneasily, for once having been caught off guard by something. Rey and his gay friend, who's name I had forgotten, was sitting on the opposite side of the kitchen table, staring at me. It was relatively early in the morning, and I had just arrived back from my morning run, only to find that I had gotten yet another problem. A problem I had to get rid of before the others decided to wake up. A seemingly huge vase was occupying most of the table, filled with red and black roses. Personally I had never seen a black rose before, but I'd admit that it was sort of enigmatic, which I liked. A black envelope was lying next to the vase, along with an elegant charcoal colored box. There was no doubt in my mind that whatever its content was it had to be expensive.

"Are you not going to open it?" Rey asked me, and he and his friend shared a meaningful glance. I just stared at him, my eyebrow twitching irritably. "Hn", was all I gave him, leaning back into my chair and closing my eyes. "The delivery guy said it was for you", he continued, and I looked at him, my eyes narrowing. Rey, being smarter than most, realized that he was about to push me too far, and he and his friend quickly raced into the living room, leaving me alone with the flowers. For a few minutes I just sat there, glaring daggers at them, before I finally pulled myself together, getting to my feet. I had to check it out, my curiosity had gotten the better off me. Of course I knew who it was from, but that didn't mean that I wasn't flattered. My suspicions were confirmed when I opened the envelope, and interest was replaced b fury when I read the note. It was an address, and then a side note who said: "8 O'clock, wear what is in the box, Robert". I tore it apart and threw the remains in the trash. Fuck him, there was no way I was going to meet him anywhere, at least not on his terms. I paused, gazing intently at box, before opening it up, throwing its content across the room with an enraged snarl. Black Armani boxers? What the fuck!

I didn't waste much time, but had a shower, pulled on washed out blue jeans and a t-shirt, making sure to leave before Frankie stood up. That bastard, enough was enough, it was about time I dealt with him once and for all. Finding his Italian address was piece of cake, and about five minutes later I was in a bright yellow cab, on my way to a vineyard a couple of hours outside of Rome. Dranzer was in my pocked, and a plastic bag containing Robert's annoyingly embarrassing gift was on the seat beside me. There was no way, no way in hell that I was keeping those! Not that they were ugly, I actually had some from before. It was the fact that he….that HE of all people had given them to me, that made me angry. And of course the note, the fucking note! It was rude, inappropriate and most of all it made me furious. It was a long drive, and I had plenty of time to brood. However, instead of cooling off I just got angrier, and I could feel Dranzer heat up in my pocked, encouraging me. The rather beautiful Italian countryside blasted past, and I watched, unmoved, as we got closer to our destination. It struck me that I hadn't left Frankie a note, but I would have to deal with that later, now was not a good time to call her.

No, before I did anything I had to calm down, regain my composure. Even when facing Robert it wasn't worth losing my temper, not because of him. Slowly but securely I regained my cold, calculating demeanor, and by the time the driver parked the car I was once again my typical self, frostily taking in my surroundings as I exited the car. The taxi driver left moments later, and it struck me that he hadn't asked for any payment. I paused briefly, watching the car disappear with mixed feelings before dismissing it. Quite honestly it made me feel slightly guilty that I hadn't paid him, but then again it was not my fault if he was too scared to accept my money. With a head shake I turned around, stretching leisurely before approaching the main entrance.

Unsurprisingly it was a very beautiful place. A huge, white, brick building surrounded by tall, green trees dominated most of the façade, and in the background fresh looking grape trees were organized in neat lines. Well tended fields surrounded the house on all sides, and apart from the house and a couple of smaller buildings there was no doubt that the place really was devoted to wine making. I found the wine yard soothing and comfortable, and it was with regret that I approached the broad oak door, knocking twice. Robert, that bastard, this time he had really done it. Not that he had any chance on my friendship to begin with, but unfortunately for him he had now become somewhat of an enemy. I was not stupid; of course I knew what he wanted from me. However he would never get it, not in a million years! My broodings were interrupted moments later, when the door was opened by a tall, distinguished man in a black suit. "I am here to see Robert", I informed him shortly, making sure to give him a devilish look before entering, just in case he decided to close the door in my face. "Of….f..Of course", he stuttered, leading the way.

I followed him through several stylish rooms, decorated by oil paintings and antique furniture. After thinking it over I felt pretty certain that I had seen at least one Monet on my way in, and my annoyance reached new heights as the butler led me outside and placed me by a table on the stone patio. "Robert will be here shortly", he stated, before bowing and proceeding to set the table. I shifted uneasily, somewhat put off by the whole thing. He had been waiting for me I realized, and as the kitchen staff proceed to fill the table with delicious looking dishes, my anger returned in a flash, only his time accompanied by frustration and unease. The fact that he so easily had foreseen my reaction to his…..gift, scared me. He seemed to understand me on a deeper and more complex level, and was thus able to make out my course of action. I didn't like it, not one bit. But most of all I resented my own feelings, the fact that his insight scared me. It was a potential weakness, and needless to say that was not something I could tolerate. Especially not when I was the person in question…Damn him, I really had to do something this time, something drastic.

Robert was polite and correct as always, and I didn't wait more than a couple of minutes. He was dressed in a grey slacks and a clean, white shirt, along with dark brown, almost mahogany leather shoes. I stared at him, his hazel orbs clashing with my mahogany ones. Once again my face darkened, and I forced myself to relax, resisting the urge to punch him. He smiled at me, offering his hand. Unsurprisingly I chose to ignore him, and to my irritation his eyes glinted in amusement. "Kai, how nice of you to come and visit", he said, sounding genuinely pleased. I leaned back in my chair, raising an unimpressed eyebrow as he sat down. The butler poured us some Riesling in polished crystal glasses, and I watched as Robert helped himself to a piece of smoked salmon and some scrambled eggs. "So, how are you doing?" He asked me, making sure that we were alone before speaking. I regarded him with a skeptical stare, shifting uneasily. "You have offended me", I said after a while, guardedly watching him.

He put down his fork, looking at me in surprise. Interesting, so he didn't know me as well as I thought. "I…I…I did not know, and I apologize", he said. And I smirked at him, pleased. This was the first time I had seen him when pushed out of his comfort zone, and it struck me that I could use his fascination with me against him. He wanted me, which meant that he had a soft spot for me, just like Boris. And, just like Boris, I felt fairly certain that he could be exploited, to my advantage. He narrowed his eyes at me, presumably trying to find the reason for my sudden mood change. "What can I do to make you…..forgive me?" He inquired, his uneasiness suddenly replaced by a look I couldn't quite place. We were playing games with each other, and I wasn't really sure if I liked it. "You are aware that you will never get anything from me", I stated, receiving a slight nod in response. "Not right now no, but who knows, maybe in a couple of years". He smiled at me, gesturing at the food. "You should eat more, I assure you that the salmon is fabulous!" I just stared at him, once again caught off guard by his strange behavior.

"I am not gay", I informed him, deciding that if anything that should be enough to scare him away. Unfortunately Robert once again proved to be overly persistent. He shrugged, intently watching me as he sipped his wine. "You are somewhat of a sex addict right?" With a snort I leaned back as well, my eyebrows twitching in irritation. What the hell was wrong with him? "My point is Kai, that even though you prefer women, I am certain that you would get a great deal of pleasure out of a relationship with me", he said, once again smiling brightly. Of course his attention flattered me, but that didn't mean that I intended to go easy on him. The idea sickened me, and I clenched my teeth, glaring at him. "Even if you were a girl you would be under my league", I said coldly, before getting to me feet. He stood up as well, watching as I called a cab. "I always have what I want", he stated, and I lifted my chin slightly, a haughty look settling on my countenance. Idiot! "I am starting to find this little game of yours rather tiring", I said, his eyes never leaving my face. "And you should know that when I get tired of something…..I usually get rid of it".

I left him standing in the garden staring after me, a thoughtful expression having settled on his face. Not that I intended to really hurt him or anything, but I most definitely had to get rid of him, one way or another. He had proved to be a problem, more so than I had anticipated. I was tired of being followed by someone I wasn't interested in, and a guy at that. I wanted Frankie, and I was afraid that Robert's interest in me could cause problems for her, which ultimately was the most important thing for me. More than anything else I wanted everything to be good with Frankie, and then there was my team. Robert was pretty close with both Oliver and Enrique it seemed, both of which had challenged Tyson; or rather Tyson had challenged them. Either way this would complicate things, make it more difficult for me to keep Robert away. I had to talk to them, or at least do something. It was about time I battled him, crushed him once and for all.

The butler followed me to the taxi, and I handed him a note before I got in the car. It was plain and simple, an address and a time. Tomorrow we would settle everything with a match, a match I knew I'd win….


	33. About him

**Authors note: Here we go, another chapter. This should be interesting, and I assure you that the next chapter will be a lot more interesting. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter, and I have to say I was a little dissapointed in the lack of interest in the previous chapter. If you want more, give a feedback! I need inspiration to write I am afraid. Enjoy!:)**

**Girru: Thank you so much for a great review! Yes, Kai is definetely a charmer in this story, it has gotten a little out of hand lately but i am glad you like it! Thanks again, and I promise that I will update more frequently as long as people show interest in the story!:D:D:D**

* * *

**Behind the wall of sleep**

* * *

**Chapter 33: About him**

Boris used to say that I was something special, something that didn't really belong in this world. I had rarely given this perception much thought, although I had always known, at least to some degree, that I did not belong. Despite my efforts I couldn't seem to fit in anywhere, at least not the way I would like, the way other people would like. I was different, just different. Then again there is different, and there is….different. I was different, but not necessarily in a good way.

I watched, with a combination of boredom and annoyance, as Robert's bit beast, Grafoleon, thundered into my own Dranzer, pushing her closer towards the edge of the dish. I couldn't quite decide if I should crush him or not, if I should allow the other bit beast to remain, or have Dranzer kill it. Robert was undoubtedly one of the stronger bladers I had encountered, but I still considered him more of an annoyance than a real opponent. Dranzer spiraled upwards, suddenly and without warning, elegantly landing behind Robert's blade, on the other side of the dish, and Robert sneered angrily. Opponent or not, I did get quite an amount of satisfaction out of playing with him. We had been going on like this for almost 20 minutes, and he knew that I was merely toying with him….on purpose.

He shook his head at me, resignation evident in his eyes as I once again dodged another attack. Revenge for the inappropriate gift I reflected, smiling ever so slightly when Dranzer attacked, removing a good portion of Grafolion's attack ring in the process. I suppose I should feel bad for him, but I was Kai Hiwatari, of course I didn't! Dranzer circled the other bit beast in complicated patterns, a trail of golden sparks hovering in the air behind her as she went. The purplish half-eagle half-lion faded as she picked up speed, crumbling under a veil of red and orange fire as she swept over him one last time. The bit beast disappeared in a brilliant flash of purple, and moments later the blade was knocked out of the dish, landing in front of Robert's feet. Smoke was rising from the crumbled metal, and the bit chip was the only thing which remained intact, glowing a distinct violet.

I briefly wondered wheatear or not he would leave me alone after this, but decided that either way it felt good beating him, real good! Dranzer swept back to me shortly after, and I could feel the metal heat up under my fingertips; she was pleased. "Tyson beat Enrique", Robert suddenly said, taking me by surprise. He had picked up his ruined blade, cradling the unharmed bit chip in his hands. "Hn", I responded offhandedly, as always not particularly interested in what Tyson did during his spare time. Then again I knew that had he lost I would be furious. Instead I felt somewhat numb, not really interested, although I'd acknowledge the positive effect Tyson's victory would have on our moral. Or rather; their moral. I didn't need such things as a good moral, but as long as they did I suppose it would have to be a priority.

"Thank you for the match", Robert said to me, a surprisingly genuine smile having settled on his countenance. I had ruined his blade, and he was smiling? Well, I did spare his bit beast, I reminded myself, turning to look at him. No, he most definitely wouldn't leave me alone I decided, a flare of irritation surging through me. Then again perhaps he could be useful. "My pleasure", I finally responded, not bothering to hide the condescending tone. "You look sexy when you are pleased", he said, and I glared, eyes narrowing dangerously. "And when you are angry", he quickly added, smiling again. I was just about to go over and beat the crap out of him when my phone rang, and gave him another warning look. He merely smiled in response, before taking his leave.

"Yes", I demanded grumpily, impatiently tapping my foot as there was only scraping in the other end. "Kai?" Someone finally asked, and I recognized Rey's voice, inhaling deeply, relief flowing through me. If it had been Tyson….."Hi, me and the guys wondered if you would like to…..to go out with us tonight?" He asked, and I stared blankly into the concrete wall on my left for a few seconds, shocked into silence. "I talked to Frankie, and she didn't feel well….and we thought maybe you could spend some time with us…", he trailed off, probably somewhat uneasy because of my silence. "You talked to Frankie", I repeated, getting angrier by the second. "Kai….I….I..I told them", he then blurted, and my eyebrows shot up in immediate surprise. He sounded shaky but happy, and I could hear Max and Kenny in the background, giving him advice on how to convince me. "Fine", I said, surprising even myself for once. "Fine, I'll go, but only this once, and only because it is a…special day…for you"

A special day I mumbled to myself afterwards, as I strolled casually along the sidewalk on my way back to the hotel. A fucking special day! Perhaps I had spent too much time with Frankie….special day my ass. Then again I did feel sort of obligated, especially since Rey by far was the one individual on the team which I respected the most. With the exception of myself he was also the best blader, which of course meant that I held him in higher regard than the others. No, I knew this had been difficult for him, and I didn't have to be with them the whole night. I could leave after an hour or so, return to Frankie and our king sized bed. Rey had mentioned that she didn't feel too well, and I wondered if she was too sick to have sex. It made me feel sort of bad afterwards, and I dropped by a flower shop, buying her a red rose, and then a chocolate in the hotel reception. I knew that I was acting uncharacteristically emotional, but I doubted it would last. They would have to enjoy it while they could.

I entered our suite moments later, kicking off my shoes and absentmindedly wandering in to the kitchen, where Rey was cooking dinner. The others lay scattered about the living room, and Rey's gay friend was gone; presumably he had just been a one night stand. "Oooooo…Kai has a rose! Max, MAX, Kai has a rooooooooseee", Tyson informed everyone, staring at me with an expression I couldn't quite place. Max looked at him, and then at me, a smirk settling on his face. "Kai? You know that Rey is gay…right?" He inquired, and I looked from him to Tyson and back again, somewhat perplexed by the conversation. "Rey is gay, Rey is gay!" Tyson sang, happily bouncing up and down on the sofa. "They found Kenny's stash", Rey informed me, amusement evident in his eyes. "They actually made a song about you". From the corner of my eyes I spotted Kenny escaping to the bathroom with his computer, and with a sigh I turned to Rey again. "What stash?" He merely looked at me, shrugging. "Judging by their behavior they found the jelly beans he had under his mattress".

"Fuck them", I mumbled under my breath, stalking out of the kitchen. Who the hell had jelly beans hidden underneath their mattress? "Dinner is ready in 15 minutes", Rey called after me, and I quickly closed the door behind me, locking it, as always. Frankie was curled up on our bed, watching television with a glass of orange juice in her left hand. "Rey said you were sick", I stated, a slight tinge of worry surfacing. She looked up, smiling weakly. "It's a girl thing", she said, shrugging. "Hn", I responded, deciding that it was probably better with no further questions asked. She got almost insanely happy when I handed her the rose and the chocolate, and I stripped down to my boxers, joining her in bed. Predictably enough there was no sex, but her back hurt so I massaged her, and we had dinner in our room, snuggling close together afterwards.

I left her after a couple of hours, making sure she was asleep before I closed the door. It was half past ten, and the other's where gathered around the kitchen table, arguing about where we were going it seemed. I had pulled on a new pair of jeans and my favorite t-shirt, seeing as Frankie wasn't coming I saw no need to dress up. With a sigh I leaned against the counter, wondering why on earth I had agreed to this in the first place. Rey and Kenny had made quite the effort, the both of them dressed in unusually tight pants and white shirts, while Max was looking rather casual, much like I myself. Tyson had put on his suit and was wearing sunglasses…..inside. I hoped he would take them off, especially if we were going to a club. At least he hadn't brought that awful baseball cap with him I reflected, grabbing my jacked on the way out.

It didn't take me much time to guess where we were going. A gay bar, of course, it had to be a gay bar. I really should have said no I reprimanded myself, wondering if it was too late to turn around and leave. Apparently Rey sensed my change of heart and sent me a pleading look, gesturing helplessly at the other three. We went to a cocktail bar first, and I strategically positioned myself as far away from Max and Tyson as possible, guardedly nipping at my mojito. Rey had ordered a sex and the beach, while Max and Tyson were drinking something called a hurricane, which was served burning. Predictably enough Kenny was drinking sprite, but after continued harassment he was forced into ordering a bloody Mary. Poor thing, his first ever drink and he chose a bloody Mary. "Guys, are you sure about this?" He asked, desperately looking around for an escape route. "Come on Kenny! You have got to be a man about this!" Max declared, grinning when a waiter arrived with the drink. I tilted my head to the side, finding the deep red color rather appealing.

I finished my mojito in one big seep, and inspired by Kenny I ordered another bloody Mary, intently watching as Tyson forcefully pressed the glass against his face. "Tyson! What are you doing!" He bellowed, grimacing as some of the red liquid found its way to his mouth. "Yiak!" he exclaimed, and I smirked slightly, wondering if perhaps we could go home should he throw up. As it was Kenny actually managed to drink the whole thing. Granted that it took him 90 minutes, but still, he did drink it. When we finally left the bar he was uncharacteristically happy, giggling and clinging onto Rey's arm like there was no tomorrow. Max and Tyson wasn't much better, and despite the fact that I was the only one who had finished four drinks I was undoubtedly the most sober. Actually I didn't feel anything at all, but considering the other's behavior I suppose this was a good thing. Perhaps I had built up a tolerance…

"Fuck you...whatever!" I mumbled in Rey's diarection, having spotted said gay bar up front, already alarmed by all the guys gathered outside, smoking, drinking and making out. Rey didn't answer, and I found my comfortable position at the back of the group, wishing, not for the first time, that I was back at the hotel with Frankie. Tyson lead the way inside, grinning when someone slapped him on his butt. Max was laughing hysterically, and I tried to count to ten, struggling to understand what was so funny about spending the evening in such a place. Most of the guys gathered outside stopped what they were doing when they spotted me, and as always I ignored them, making sure not to look approachable. Despite this a hand shot out to grab me, and in true Hiwatari style I grabbed it before it reached me, sending the guy headfirst into the ground with a simple flick of my wrist.

I didn't bother checking if he was alright, but left him on the ground, gruffly walking inside. It was going to be a long night, a very long night, and the more I thought about it, the more I agreed; I really didn't belong in this world...


	34. A silhouette of doom

**Authors note: Yea, I know, it has been too long! Anyway, I think this is a decent chapter, and just so you guys know; if you review I will have the next one out in a week ;)**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE A FEEDBACK!**

**SketchMomo: THank you so much for the rewiev! Yea, I know, I sort of want him to be superior because he has always struck me as untouchable sort of. The only character from beyblade who actually did have the potential to go on undefeated. Unlike the other's I never saw him as an underdog,which I do find refreshing. Anyway, you will soon see all his flaws, rest assured;) And I will take this into consideration because think you have a valid point:D Great that you liked the chapter and thanks again!:D**

**Inyoface: As always, thank you so much for a great review! :D Hell yeah, I wanted it to hurt Robert's ego, he deserved it! Awsome tat you liked the chapter! How are you btw? Coming home for christmas maybe? :D Anyway, thanks again!:D:D**

* * *

**Behind the wall of sleep**

* * *

**Chapter 34: A silhouette of doom **

I found myself a corner table, away from the others. I didn't really feel like hanging with them, especially not in their state. However I couldn't just leave them, so despite my better judgment I stayed, keeping a cautious eye on them at all times.

Rey and Kenny were currently in the middle of the dance floor, while Max and Tyson had positioned themselves at the bar, having some ridiculous drinking game with a rather suspicious looking fellow. That being said I didn't bother to intervene; there was no real use unless things got out of hand. With a sigh I leaned back, crossing my arms over my chest. Why was I even here? I wanted Frankie and our bed in the hotel room more than ever, not a fucking…..gay bar. Just as I was about to lose my patient a waiter stepped by my table, placing a glass in front of me. My eyes narrowed and I sent him a scrutinizing gaze. It was vodka over ice, my favorite, but it was not me who had ordered it. The waiter swallowed loudly when he caught my glare, and I raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "It…it…I…it is from that man, over there…..by the bar", he stammered, before quickly escaping my wrath.

Moment later the stranger got up, silently approaching my table. He was dressed in black, wearing a hood, and I couldn't see his face. Still, there was something disturbingly familiar about him, and I instantly tensed up, not really knowing why. To my surprise he didn't sit down, nor did he address me. He merely passed my table, discretely dropping a piece of paper next to my drink. I caught sight of his polished leather shoes as he exited, and the pressed black suit he was wearing underneath his coat. Boris, I suddenly realized, it was Boris. Only he wore custom made leather shoes like those; I would know. I did after all have first hand experience with them. Without thinking I self-consciously touched my ribcage, remembering. Quickly but with obvious effort I suppressed the image, hesitantly watching the exit.

My first instinct was to follow him, hunt him down. Although I did not know his reasons for being here I was positive it had something to do with me. One way or another it always seemed to involve me, whenever he or my grandfather showed up unannounced. I inhaled deeply, struggling to calm myself, before I emptied the glass in one big seep. The vodka burned in my throat, leaving behind a comfortable numbness and a faint aftertaste of licorice. Perhaps I should just throw it away I reflected, eying the little piece of paper with distaste. As always my curiosity got the better of me, and looking somewhat defeated I picked it up, turning it around. He hadn't written very much; only an address and a time. I could only assume that the note applied for tomorrow and not some other day, while there was no date. On one hand I wanted to show up, to find out whatever it was he wanted to talk to me about, and then on the other I wanted him to come to me. I was no dog, he couldn't just call for me whenever he saw fit and expect me to show up.

My broodings were momentarily disturbed when Max came over, and I glared at him, annoyed. It took me a moment to realize why he dared disturb me, and I quickly put the note in my pocked, not wanting him to see. "What?" I gruffly demanded, making sure to add the faintest trace of unpleasantness to my voice. He didn't answer, but merely looked pleadingly at me, and that was when I caught sight of four guys approaching us. I straightened up ever so slightly, and gave the gang a death glared, my already bad mood worsening considerably. Although I had no idea what they wanted I did have a very bad feeling about this. They hesitated when they spotted me, and I caught them sending each other nervous glances when my glare intensified. Despite this they continued their advance, stopping only half a meter short of where I was seated.

Predictably enough I ignored them at first, and the tallest guy, the leader I presumed, noisily cleared his throat, struggling to get my attention. "Erm…Hi", he said, looking expectantly at me. I merely stared at him, sending Max a suspicious look. "Kai, …..Kai!" He said, pulling at my arm. He quickly let go when I reverted my attention over to him, and I got a very distinct impression that there was something fishy going on. "Come on….let's go!" Max insisted, smiling sheepishly at the strangers, who looked just as confused as I felt. "Max", I said in a low dangerous voice, making him flinch. "What the fuck is going on?" The most confident of the strangers, a tall, red haired guy about my age, looked from me to Max and back again. "He doesn't know", he exclaimed, seemingly in shock, and I stared at him. "Doesn't know what?" I then repeated, my eyes narrowing. Something was definitely going on! And, if Max didn't want me to know, I had to know!

"You tell him", the red haired guy said, looking apologetically at me. "Me?" Max whined, looking desperately around. "This is Tyson's doing, not mine", he insisted, waving his arms agitatedly. With that I stood up in my full height, and the red haired guy took a couple of steps back; I was taller and far more built than him anyway. Max started to babble, and the red haired guy took a deep breath, addressing me. "It appears that this Tyson have lost you in a bet", he said, uneasily shuffling his feet. I didn't answer him, but looked around instead, before finally spotting Tyson in the other end of the room, engaged in what appeared to be a poker game. That fucking son of a bitch! He was dead! He was literally dead! "Yea, well, I have to say man, if you kill him I won't blame you", one of the other guys said, absentmindedly scratching his head while looking at me. Great! First Boris made his appearance, and then Tyson entered me in a bet, in a FUCKING BET! Too bad for him that he had lost it, because now I knew, and he wouldn't get away, not this time.

"What are you going to do?" Max asked me, biting his lip worriedly, fidgeting next to me. I had no intensions of answering him of course, and brutally pushed him out of the way, my gaze firmly settled on Tyson. People scattered about as I quickly approached the poker table, literally running to safety. Good, I was not one to be messed with; especially not regarding Tyson. That fucker! He should have known better, he really should. Too bad no one could save his sorry ass this time around. I closed in on him with blazing eyes and an otherwise expressionless face, and at this point the entire place was eerie silent, all eyes on me. I had a distinct feeling that I was attracting a considerable amount of suitors, but at this point I didn't give a damn. The offender abruptly turned around about two seconds before I reached him. He was smiling, no, grinning. He was grinning. "Oh…Kai, nice to see you", he said, and that was when I lost it completely.

Wave after wave of rage flowed through me, and without thinking I brutally backhanded him, blood seeping from his nose. He fell of his chair, and I watched him with a combination of amusement and resentment as he crawled underneath the table, whimpering and feeling his nose. I couldn't find it in myself to pity him, not even when he started crying. Mr. Red hair gave me a rather approving nod, while Max remained on the other side of the room, his mouth hanging open. Rey and Kenny had observed the scene with a combination of confusion and shock, but their eyes were accusing. Either way I didn't care. I was just angry, betrayed. It felt like being back in the Abby, where that was exactly what I had been; a possession, something my grandfather could dispose of in a poker game.

I watched Tyson lying on the floor, crying, with an unmistakable air of arrogance and condescendence radiating from me. Despite his pathetic display I still couldn't find it in myself to feel sorry for him. He had brought this upon himself, and I realized that deep down, I was actually slightly hurt. Naturally I didn't like admitting to it, and it wasn't as if I would ever tell anyone. That being said Tyson had ruined what little trust I had come to regard him with, and it would never be restored, not in a million years. "Fuck off Granger", I sneered at him, and then I promptly left. I grabbed my leather jacket and slung it over my shoulders on the way out, quickly walking in the direction of the city centre. I hoped I had broken his nose, and I really hoped it hurt, badly. He deserved it. Max, Kenny and Rey could say whatever the fuck they wanted, but I would not apologize. From now one Tyson was dead to me. He meant nothing, he was irrelevant.

"Hey! Man, wait up", someone called, catching me by surprise. It was the red haired guy, running to catch up with me. "I am Johnny", he said. "Johnny Mc. Gregor". I regarded him with a skeptical stare, before hesitantly extending my arm, accepting his hand. "Kai Hiwatari", I responded, eying him frostily. He nodded his head thoughtfully, before giving me a knowing smile. "I have heard about you, Robert told me you totally crushed him in a beybattle". My eyes narrowed at this new information, and as far as I was concerned knowing Robert didn't put him in a very positive light. "Robert is a jerk", I said honestly, raising an eyebrow when Johnny started laughing. "He said you'd say that". I resisted a sudden and very pressing urge to punch the guy; I did not by any means like the idea that Robert was wandering around, talking to other people about me. Johnny grinned at me, crossing his arms. "So, apparently you have a girlfriend, so what where you doing in a gay bar?" He inquired, genuinely curious it seemed.

"One of my teammates is gay", I said, shrugging, before thinking it over. Kenny did seem to have an awful lot of fun in there. "Perhaps two", I added as an afterthought, and Johnny laughed again. "They just came out?" He asked, still smiling."One did", I said, shrugging again. "I regret gong with them", I said after a while. "They are so…." Johnny looked at me, suddenly serious. "Childish?" He supplied. "Yes, something like that", I muttered, wondering why on earth I was telling him this. We strolled casually side by side along the sidewalk, talking. It was a very surreal experience, at least for me. The only other person I had ever talked to like this was Eddy, and even then it hadn't been this personal. It felt good to tell someone about my frustrations, despite the fact that I was not a very talkative person. And, the fact that he understood my frustration was a bonus. That he understood what it had taken for me to actually go to a gay bar with them, without Frankie.

"So, your girlfriend, she pretty?" He asked me. We had ended up in an empty bar, and I had ordered an Irish coffee, while he was nipping at his malt whiskey. With renewed enthusiasm I got my wallet from my jacket, shuffling through it before handing him a photo. He nodded in approval, whistling softly at the sight. "She is hot", he agreed, and I couldn't help but feel rather pleased. "And the sex is good?" I raised an eyebrow at him, smirking. "Fantastic", I supplied, putting the picture back in my wallet. We continued talking, and I learned that Johnny originally came from a rich Scottish family. He enjoyed beyblading as a sport, and had met Robert at a competition three years prior. Apparently he had tried everything when it came to relationships; girls, guys, older girls, older guys, both. "The only thing I haven't tried is a transsexual", he said somewhat proudly, and I stared at him, fascinated.

His world, his life, seemed so radically different from mine, and I sort of envied him that. He had freedom, true freedom, in the sense that no matter how strange it seemed he could and would do anything he pleased. "So", he said, eying me with appreciation. "What do you say? I have this date tomorrow with some French girl, maybe we could double?" I tilted my head to the side, contemplating the idea. "I could ask Frankie", I said, pleased when he seemed to find the answer sufficient. I felt comfortable around him, and quite honestly I am not comfortable around a lot of people.

We split up about four in the morning, and I agreed to text him after talking to Frankie. "Great! See you tomorrow!" he called after me. I didn't respond, but it felt kind of nice. Was this what it was like having a real friend? I wasn't sure, I didn't know him very well. Either way I was happy, and I looked forward to talking to Frankie. If she agreed to go with me it would be great, and to my surprise I realized that I hoped she would….


	35. The right way

**Authors note: Well, here it is, chapter 35:) Kai is connecting more with the other bladebreakers, and there is a change in attitude. You get to se his softer side. In the next chapter Boris will make his appereance and things will become a little more heated. **

**A feedback is very much appriciated!**

**SketchMo: Thank you so much for the review! Great to know that people are reading this story!:) Regarding your comment I think you will like this chapter, while things finally does get better between Kai and the others:) Thanks again:D**

**Sunygirl: Thank you! Great to know, that is when I update, when I know people are reading:D:D **

**Girru: Thank you very much for a thoughful and constructive review which I will keep in mind for future chapters:) I completely agree with you. Throughout the story I have tried to portray Kai's own insecurities in how he sees himself, dvs. the way he thinks he his above everyone and how he masks his true feelings by acting a certain way. That being said I have worked on this for quite some time now, and after reading through some of the chapters I realize that I have overdone it a little. ****Regarding reviews I ask for a feedback because I need to know that people read this in order to update. I write this thing for you guys after all, and of course because I love Kai:) Anyway, thanks again!:D:D**

* * *

**Behind the wall of sleep**

* * *

**Chapter 35: The right way**

Despite my efforts Frankie somehow woke up when I arrived home early in the morning. And, feeling uncharacteristically emotional I told her about what had happened at the bar. She got really angry; actually I had never seen her in such a state. I couldn't quite describe it either, she was…..enraged. And, on top of it all I did something I had never done before; I sat down on the bed, and then I started crying.

Perhaps it was the Irish coffee, I don't know; it had tasted like crap. Either way Frankie comforted me, and in the end I collapsed on the sofa, resting my head in her lap while she stroked my hair. My head was spinning and I felt almost nauseous, sick. I was pretty certain it was psychological, and this bothered me. All my life I had been taught not to give into my emotions, and here I was, crying like a baby. And, yet I still hadn't gotten my act together. Instead I slept until late afternoon, and finally, after spending almost half an hour in the shower I felt somewhat ready to face the others. Not that I would ever forgive Tyson, or forget for that matter, but it didn't matter, not anymore. I only had a couple of months left and then I wouldn't have to put up with their shit ever again. That being said I did care for them, sort of, at least Rey, Max and Kenny. Tyson had grown on me as well, although I didn't like admitting to it. I suppose that was why his actions bothered me to such an extent, made me so…..emotional.

When I arrived in the kitchen all conversation faded into an uncomfortable silence, and I chose to ignore the others, immediately feeling better when I discovered that Frankie had made me pancakes. Our eyes locked briefly, and she smiled at me, glaring at Max when he reached for a pancake. Max and Kenny was seated opposite me, while Rey was leaning against the fridge, a pained look plastered on his face. "Erm….erm", Max noisily cleared his throat, looking at me with an emotion I couldn't quite place. I hoped it wasn't pity; that would just make everything worse. Max left it at that, and Rey took over, his voice sounding strained. "I….We….What Tyson did was…..", he inhaled deeply, looking at me. "Really bad", he lamely finished, Kenny hiccupping nervously in the background. Then Max surprised me, speaking up in a surprisingly mature manner. "What…..What Rey is trying to say is that we won't forgive Tyson before he redeems himself….whichever way you see fit".

I looked at them, suddenly not feeling so bad anymore. Whichever way I saw fit; I kind of liked that phrase. With a shrug I reached for Rey's homemade strawberry marmalade, smearing an even layer over my pancake. Frankie looked expectantly at me, and after a brief moment of hesitation I reverted my attention over to the others, a slight smirk settling on my countenance. "I appreciate it", I said, noticing how both Rey, Max and Kenny lit up at my surprisingly sincere behavior. They were happy afterwards, blissfully unaware of my far from honorable intensions. That being said I hadn't planned on doing anything. As far as I was concerned Tyson no longer existed outside the beyblade arena, and thus he wasn't worth wasting time and energy on. Instead I spent a couple of hours in the weightlifting room, before having a beybattle with Rey.

He still looked at me whenever he thought I couldn't see him, but for once I decided not to be mean, and merely ignored it. It was a decent battle, and I was pleased to see that he had gotten stronger since last time, and gave him an approving nod. "You were hurt….were you not?" He asked me afterwards, and not for the first time I cursed him and his insight. What could I say? There was no use lying, not to Rey. He would just see through me either way. "Maybe I was", I said shortly, walking in the direction of the locker rooms to change and shower. Fuck them! They could think whatever they wanted, I didn't care! Or perhaps I did, but just a tiny bit.

"Frankie told me you are going on a double date?" Rey commented, shyly watching as I dried off my hair. Now it was his turn to feel uncomfortable, as I sent him a scrutinizing gaze. He was still in love with me I realized, and he blushed deeply, fixing his gaze on the floor. "I….I…", he swallowed, resting his head in his hands. "Sorry", he then mumbled, and for the first time I saw how broken down he really was, how much the whole gay thing actually bothered him. I felt, I don't know, I felt kind of bad. Rey was a good guy, I respected him. This whole thing made me feel surprisingly self centered, something I had always been proud of. This time it was different. Such values didn't fit in here, it wasn't right. "You will be fine", I said to him, pausing to pull a clean t-shirt over my head. He smiled weakly at me, shaking his head. "You have changed", He responded, watching as I smiled at him before taking my leave.

I didn't wait for him, and he didn't stress to catch up with me. He wanted to be alone, and I more than anyone understood that feeling. I didn't like the fact that Rey seemed so out of it, that he was not doing as well as I had initially thought. He was what kept the team together, and I realized that I would have to take more responsibility. Up until now I hadn't really mentored them, I had just looked after them whenever I felt like it, and that was by no means enough. No, from no on I would do my job properly, and I would start by talking to Tyson. Granted that he was a complete jerk and that I didn't like him, but deep down I knew that it was partly my own fault. I envied him; I wanted what he had, a loving family, an outgoing and social personality. He had all those thing I didn't, and it had bothered me from day one, which was why I had treated him the way I had.

In a way I felt somewhat surprised he hadn't pulled something like this before, everything considered. I had never been fair to him, had always preferred Max and Rey over him. Being the one I was I had never made any attempt at hiding this, I had just done what I felt like, in my usual selfish manner. Would I ever come to like his company? Probably not, would I ever consider him a friend? I doubted it, but I would give him one thing. Despite all the negativities I had on him, I respected his drive and his ambition, and that was one thing I actually valued. He never gave up, and I did like that about him. Perhaps from no one I should try and at least be civil with him, treat him, if not as an equal, as a valued member of the team.

Unsurprisingly I found him in the cafeteria, busy stuffing his face and drowning his misfortune in a mountain of food from the buffet table. I sat down opposite him, ordering a Macchiato. For the first five minutes we merely stared at each other, no one saying anything. His nose looked red and swollen, but I was positive it wasn't broken. At least that was something. He rubbed it from time to time, in between mouthfuls of what looked gravy and noodles. Then my coffee arrived, and we settled on a comfortable silence, for once feeling relatively at ease in each other's company. He was the one who spoke up first, and I warily watched him as he wiped his mouth on his chuffs. "I….I am so sorry for what happened Kai, I was drunk….I really didn't mean it", he said, looking genuinely sorry. I took another sip of my macchiato, deciding that it was far too sweet.

We sat in silence for the next fifteen minutes before I said anything, but Tyson seemed to understand, and patiently waited for me to decide on what to say. Needless to say I have never been very good with words, at least not regarding such matters. Unlike Rey I never knew when to say what. I just said what I felt like saying, rarely reflecting on wheatear or not this would hurt people. In that regard what Tyson had done in the bar meant nothing; I was a thousand times worse than him anyway. "I am sorry about your nose", I finally said, and he smiled at me, nodding. "I suppose I deserved it", he responded, and I chuckled, smiling at him. It was an honest smile, not a smirk, and I quickly finished my coffee. Better to leave before things got too emotional. He waved after me, and I gave a quick not in return before leaving. It was 6 O'clock, and me and Frankie were supposed to meet Johnny at 7.

Frankie was wearing skinny jeans, and I loved how they clung to her body like a second skin, showing of her assets. She looked great, and in my opinion she completely outshined Johnny's date; a petite but stylish looking French girl named Padme. Johnny was just as approachable as the previous evening, and I felt comfortable around him. I was loosening up, and while the girls argued over what movie we should rent, we talked about everything from sex to who had the best taste in cars. Johnny was convinced that the Bugatti Veyron was the best sports car the world had ever seen, and although I would agree that perhaps it was the fastest it lacked the striking elegance of a Ferrari. Especially the 458. "You snob", Johnny said to me, and Frankie started laughing.

Unsurprisingly the girls ended up renting something Johnny referred to as a chick flick, and although I had no idea what this meant Frankie was happy, which ultimately was the most important thing. Whatever a "chic flick" was I felt positive we had never had one in the Abby. It turned out to be a romantic comedy with a somewhat ridiculous plot, so in the end the girls and Rey remained in the living room watching, while me and Johnny played poker in the kitchen. Max, Kenny and Tyson were in Tyson's room, watching the newest episode of Top Chef just Desserts on his computer, and everyone seemed to have found their place. It was a somewhat strange experience. For the first time the entire team seemed to be in complete harmony. No bickering, no frustration, no sugar high, no nothing. I doubted it would last, but still, the sensation was pleasant.

And that was when it struck me, I had forgotten something, something important. It had been a distracting day, and I had let my guard down. Blast it! I had forgotten Boris. Johnny raised a questioning eyebrow at my sudden change of heart as I left our game, entering my room and shuffling through my clothes. The small piece of paper was in one of my jean pockets, curled and stained. I flattened it out against the wall, eying it with unease.

I was supposed to meet him too hours ago, and I had forgotten, of course I had. That being said it could have been worse. Now he was waiting for me to make the next move, to chose a time and place for a rescheduled meeting. With a heavy sigh I flushed the note down the toilet, returning to the poker game. Fuck Boris! There was nothing I could do about it now anyway; I would just have to leave him a message in the hotel lobby, and take it from there.

"Something wrong?" Johnny inquired, looking intently at me. I shrugged, forcing a smirk before showing him my cards. "You bastard!" He laughed, shaking his head in defeat. If everything could just be this easy...


	36. Prodigal blues

**Authors note: First I wish to thank everyone who has reviewed this story! 90 reviews, 36 chapters, not bad;) Anyway, here we go again, a slow moving chapter, slower than intended, but it is a little more angsty:)**

**As always, a feedback is greatly appriciated!**

**RubyRedRoses: Thank you so much for the review! Great that you like the story, that is always good to hear, inspires me to write more frequently as well:D Thanks again!**

**Sungirly: Thank you very much for reviweing! Great that you liked this chapter as well:D:D:D**

**SketchMomo: Thank you so much for leaving a feedback! I am afraid you will only have to wait and see, more will be revealed in chapter 37;) All I can say is that my Boris is a little different. Great that you liked, or at least thought it worked, with Kai's little breakdown. I realized it was about time he got a little more human:) It is sort of a difficult line, I still want him to be though you know. Thanks again! **

**Girru: Wow! Thank you so much for an absolutely awsome, lentgthy, interesting and constructive review! You have no idea how gratefil I am! When you point out and question weaknesses in Kai's character I get the chance to improve it, and this is after all the only way I can improve my writing:) First off you do have a point, and as you yourself mentioned Kai does have complete control of "his own thoughts", which is what I have tried to convey, although I have done so a little clumsily. As his character developes I will try to incorporate more feeling, and more...insecurity, in his character. As for including "an outsider" I think this is a great idea, and I have been toying with the idea of including Tyson's grandfather or older brother. As for Kai's impression of others, yes, it is screwed. Personally I don't really think it is out of character, everything considered. I want to point out that Kai himself has a rather unpleasant grandfather as his only living family, while Tyson also have grandfather, who is quite different. My intension was for this contrast to really get under Kai's skin, make him angry and envious, although he doesn't like admitting it. For him Tyson's entire family looks like saints, based on what meager experience he has with other people. After all he doesn't really know anything but unpleasantness. As for the whole AU thing I see your point. That being said I did intend for this to stray considerably from the original series. For me Kai was always the most interesting and enigmatic character, and I hated how they sort of took that away from him as the show progressed. I suppose you could say that I am writing Kai the way I would have preffered him in the series:) Anyway, great that you got the title, I don't really get it myself half the time, so yeah, that is pretty impressive:D Bah, this got very long, but again I am so happy that you bothered leaving such a long and inspiring review, and I really hope you like this chapter:D Best regards B98 :D:D**

* * *

**Behind the wall of sleep**

* * *

**Chapter 36: Prodigal blues **

Frankie was sound asleep when I left, and I buried my face in her neck one last time, inhaling her scent. She smelled of shampoo and perfume, of flowers and sugar and everything I could think of that was fresh and natural. I had to let her go; I knew that, but I still hadn't done it. This time however it was different, very different. With Boris back in town the game had changed, and I couldn't tell wheatear or not this strengthened my position.

With measured, silent movements I pulled on a pair of jeans and my favorite dark blue t-shirt, before grabbing my trainers and jacket. Being able to move around without anyone noticing was something I had learned a long time ago, and it didn't fail me. When I left everyone was asleep; I could hear Tyson's snoring out in the hallway. Last night had been good for me. For once everyone had been nice to each other, myself included, and although I still found the sensation somewhat strange, I'd admit that it was pleasant. At this exact moment Boris sudden and unexpected appearance was the only thing which actually bothered me. He represented memories and happenings from an existence I'd rather not remember. An involuntary shudder ran through me at the thought, and I subconsciously bit my lip, hating myself for not being able to control the reaction. They were only memories, nothing more.

My first few years in the Abby had been harsh. I had been what, four, five years old? My existence revolved around what game to play next, the new toys I wanted for Christmas. As most children I had led a happy and carefree life, up until that moment. At the time I had been confused and scared when my parents didn't arrive home like they usually did. My babysitter, a shy brown haired girl with glasses named Ulysse, had been annoyed. She had an important exam the next morning, she didn't like the idea of being stuck with me the remainder of the evening. Despite not wanting to I could still remember what had happened with disturbing clarity, every detail, every sensation seemed to be burned into my mind. At about 8 O'clock Ulysse declared that it was about time I went to bed, and an hour later I was consumed in a heavy sleep, blissfully unaware of the carnage which would soon ensue.

I still don't know exactly what happened, but I remember waking up when someone knocked on the door. At first I thought it was my parents, but even my naïve young mind found the idea strange. Why would they knock on their own door? They had their keys after all. Moments later my ears picked up the unmistakable sound of Ulysse's leather loafers against the carped in the kitchen, and then, after about thirty seconds, I heard her fumble with the lock, opening the door. A heavy silence settled after this, and then Ulysse came bounding up the stairs. As if on cue the visitors, I felt positive there were more of them, ran after her, and then a series of load bangs echoed through the house. Deep down I had known that she was dead. There was something about the silence afterwards, how the very air suddenly seemed thick and…..uncomfortable. With the naïve intuition of a small child I knew, I just knew. And then I heard him, a deep, familiar voice, a voice I recognized. It was my grandfather.

Scared by the gunshots I immediately jumped out of my bed, running in the direction of the voice. This meant down the stairs and over the dead body of Ulysse, and I stopped at the top of the staircase, staring down. She was lying face down, her legs awkwardly twisted across the steps. Three small holes where visible in the back of her pastel colored sweater, and I gaped at her, wondering why she was not moving. Two men were standing at the base of the staircase, and I could hear more voices coming from the kitchen. My grandfather was the tallest one, his dark, silvery hair slicked back in a ponytail. I had always been a little afraid of him, and as per usual he didn't look particularly friendly.

That being said the man standing behind him was the final straw. He wasn't particularly tall, but the combination of purple hair, glowing red glasses and a slimy smirk did the trick. I ran. Fuck them all! I suddenly realized that I was standing in the middle of the hallway, hands curled into fists and my breath uneven. How was it that I couldn't forget, that from time to time certain things would always come back to haunt me? No matter how much sex I had and how much vodka I drank I never forgot. The memories were always there, hovering in the back of my mind, tormenting me. I inhaled deeply, flexing my hands, trying to calm myself down. Despite my effort my entire body was shaking, and I took a couple of steps back, jerking in surprise when my back hit a wall. What was wrong with me? I had to get my act together; couldn't show up to face Boris when I was this out of it. That would just be pathetic. I briefly toyed with the idea of going back, asking Rey to come with me.

Why him? Why not Frankie? No, it had to be Rey. I was too afraid for Frankie; she could get hurt. Almost immediately I dismissed the thought, leaning back and closing my eyes, hands pressed against the cool surface of the cream colored walls. I had left a note in the hotel reception that previous evening, knowing that Boris knew where I stayed, and that he would know were too look. He knew me a little too well, and although I resented him for it I was forced to acknowledge it now. I had asked, no…..demanded, I never asked, that he showed up in a bar me and Johnny had visited two nights before, at 2 O'clock in the morning, sharp. It was the place with the bad Irish coffee, and the sadistic part of me hoped Boris would order one. It would serve him right. Perhaps if I was lucky someone would poison him. He certainly did have more dangerous enemies than me. I wondered why he was here, what he wanted with me. He had a weak spot for me, and I would exploit it. Still, the thought wasn't as reassuring as I had hoped.

I felt sick again, nauseous, and without thinking I slid down the wall and onto the floor, lying down. It wasn't a very comfortable position, but I didn't care. Instead I shifted slightly so that I was lying on my back, legs stretched out, proceeding to count the cracks in the ceiling. In the Abby there hadn't been any wall to wall carpets, only bare stone floors, which were hard and unforgiving to sleep on. I should know. With that I abruptly sat up, shakily getting to my feet, before quickly brushing dust of my jeans. I had to get moving, there was no point in delaying the inevitable. Sooner or later I would have to face Boris, it was better to just get it over with. My hands were shaking as I quickly ran down the stairs, deciding that I wanted…needed, to move. The elevator would just be another excuse to drag things out. Was I….afraid? No, I didn't like to think that I was, but I did feel something, and whatever it was it made me uncomfortable. I felt….weak, and I didn't like it.

Not that I doubted myself, I rarely did. When I had decided to go through with something I did, and then I faced the consequences afterwards. Yea, well, perhaps I did doubt myself occasionally, but only afterwards. Blast it! I was just deluding myself, I felt weak and useless, and perhaps that was exactly what I was, at least regarding some things. Despite my though exterior I knew deep down that I was not as indifferent as I liked to believe. I knew how to fight, how to survive, how to….kill, but those qualities meant nothing here, at least not compared to Balcov Abby. People valued other things here, and I still hadn't quite figured out how to properly respond to those demands. They communicated in a different way; sometimes I felt like an alien to them, as something foreign. But, then there were people like Johnny and Eddie, Steven and Michael, and of course Frankie.

With a disbelieving headshake I strolled casually past the hotel reception and out the swing doors, the receptionist waving coquettishly after me. She was pretty; tall and blond, large breasts, not really my type. The streets were almost empty. Every once in a while small groups of teenagers passed me; girls in heels and miniskirts giggled and looked at me, while the guys seemed unsure, suddenly pushed out of their comfort zone. I ignored them all, just continued walking, looking straight ahead. My hands were no longer shaking, and I felt relatively at ease, focused and in control. It was nothing, just a small breakdown. Everyone had those, at least I hoped so. Either way it didn't matter. The important thing was that I felt ready to face Boris, and that I did so in my usual manner, calm, controlled, and cold. Those were the qualities I needed right no, not all the other shit.

I arrived ten minutes late; which I found strangely appropriate. There was late and then there was fashionably late. I liked to think that I was in the latter category. As it turned out Boris was already there, and judging by the way he was comfortably seated in a dark leather chair, a cup of steaming coffee in front of him, he had been sitting there for quite some time. Good, he deserved to sweat a little. A lot. I sat down opposite him, in a similar chair, despite my better judgment ordering hot chocolate. Boris raised an eyebrow at me, surprised. While in the Abby I had been a huge fan of the coffee machine he had in his office. Actually that was the only leverage he had on me. Correction, used to have. Here, outside the little bubble I had grown up in there was coffee everywhere. I noticed that he looked better than last time, better than when I left. Then he had been heartbroken, now he looked…..I don't know, hopeful. He smiled at me, and I scowled back, eyes narrowing. His behavior struck me as…suspicious.

He smiled again, patiently waiting while a waitress came with my hot chocolate, annoying Boris with her over politeness. I watched her go with a combination of relief and regret. We were alone now, and Boris leaned forward, looking intently at me. I noticed that he was wearing a suit, an expensive one, Gucci or Armani or something. "You look good", he said to me, nodding to himself. "More muscular, tanned". I glared at him, my scowl deepening. "Shut up!" I snapped at him, instantly losing my cool. Dranzer was heating up in my pocked, and it took most of my self control to resist punching him. He smiled slightly, bowing his head in a gesture of submission. "I am sorry, I was out of line", he quickly assured me, sounding genuinely sorry, and I realized that he was doing everything in his power to please me. I had no idea why, but he seemed to cherish the fact that I was happy. "I….I think this will please you", he said, sliding an envelope across the table.

At first I merely watched it predatorily, waiting for a trap, or perhaps an unpleasant surprise. However my curiosity got the better of me and I opened it, to my surprise deciding that Boris was right. Yes, this definitely pleased me. It was a driver's license, issued in the US, where one can drive from the age of 16. To my defense I had taken the test, but it had obviously taken some time getting it accepted because I was not American. And then I smiled, no, grinned. Keys, car keys, and I immediately knew what car they belonged to. The symbol of a prancing horse was very evident, and naturally I recognized it at once. It felt unreal, in my hands were the keys to a masterpiece of Italian engineering, and they belonged to me.

I sent Boris a calculating stare, wondering where this sudden change of attitude came from. Sure, he was somewhat captivated by me, but I couldn't recall him being this…..soft. He looked expectantly at me, and I could tell that he had recognized my reaction, and that he appreciated it. Still, he had a lot more to discuss with me, I knew that. This was just to get me to talk, to break the ice. I leaned back in my chair, neatly placing the driver's license in my wallet and cradling the cars keys in my hands. "You should order an Irish coffee", I said to him. "It is quite unique"…..


	37. Bad seed

**Authors note: Here we go, and I think you will find the twist at the end slightly surprising;)**

**AS always I greatly appreciate reviews!**

**Sungirly: Thank you so much for the review! I assure you that you will soon see more of the car;)**

**Girru: AS always, thank you so much! I greatly appriciate the time an effort you put into your reviews! Firstly I wish to say that I think you misunderstood me. While english is not my first language I sometimes express myself a little clumsily when I am writing fast. Kai's thoughts and perseption of other's is not an illusion, and he still has that uncanny ability to pick up on other peoples worries and understand them. THe thing I wanted to portray is that he does not always know how to respond to them, because of his own problems. I think you will see this in chapter 37, at least some places. If you go back to chapter 20 "Bleeding me", you will also see another example in which he comforts someone, or at least tries, although he doesn't really now how. Rest assured that my Kai will become a "happy kai" as you so nicely put it eventually, but that he has to face some obstacles before that. He probably seems screwed up to you, but I still think there is a vast difference in his mentality, if you compared the latest chapters to the first few. At least this was my intention. Anyway, I would like to give a more throug response, but it is difficult to do so here. Do you have mail adress or a profile here on FF? IF you do I would love to write a longer anf better response. Best regards B98:)**

* * *

**Behind the wall of sleep**

* * *

**Chapter 37: Bad seed **

Things went surprisingly fast after my meeting with Boris. Frankie left on a plane back to the states in the morning, and I fell into a state of deep depression for the next few days, wandering mindlessly around like a zombie. At least that is what Tyson called it. I wasn't quite sure exactly what acting like zombie implied, but I still decided not to like the comparison.

At the moment we were on a plane, on our way to Germany. I wasn't quite sure what to make of this either, considering the fact that we were supposed to visit Robert in one of his many castles. Sure, I could survive a couple of days in his presence; I just had a very bad feeling about the whole thing. Well, I suppose it could be because we, or rather, they, had decided to show up unannounced. Being a Hiwatari I knew everything about proper etiquette and behavior, and I felt pretty certain that regarding someone like Robert this was not the way to go. Granted that I myself seldom maintained proper decorum, but sometimes a certain finesse was in order. I was under the distinct impression that Tyson had planned on challenging him, and if he wanted that battle he should know better than to offend the bastard.

Robert had literally crushed him when we were on the boat, and he was not by any means obligated to accept a rematch. I suppose I should have voiced these concerns before boarding a plane to Germany, but a small part of me reveled in the fact that Robert would have to meet Tyson face on. Robert was a jerk, and I hoped Tyson would beat him. It might be an unlikely scenario, but still, nothing was impossible. The fucker had improved considerably over the last few weeks, and despite the grudge I still held against him I had started to respect his skills. He had actually passed Max as far as skill level was concerned, and I had a feeling he would soon surpass Rey as well. Impressive, I'd give him that. He was still an annoying loudmouth, but for the first time since getting to know him I actually respected him as a blader. I sure as hell hadn't seen that one coming when I joined the team.

To my great despair however, I had been seated in between Tyson and Max, and my patience with the both of them was about to run out. Tyson had spent the last hour eating half rotten apples and bananas from the VIP area, and unsurprisingly he had started complaining about how his stomach hurt about half an hour ago. He still hadn't stopped eating though. Max had fallen asleep, on my shoulder, and not liking being in close proximity to other people I felt somewhat uncomfortable. Rey was watching the scene from a seat opposite mine, although he didn't look as amused as one could expect. He was in a bad mood, I could sense it, and I found this somewhat out of character. That being said I knew why, or at least I suspected. He had called Lee that very same morning, and although I had not heard what was said I was positive Rey had confessed his sexual preferences. I felt sorry for him, I really did. Coming from a small Chinese village such things were probably considered taboo.

I wondered how he coped, where he got the strength from. Of course I couldn't be certain, but judging by his depressed expression and the angry voices from the phone I suspected that he had been excommunicated, or at least disowned for the time being. Our eyes locked, and he quickly looked away, his bottom lip quivering. He really was out of it, and I looked around, feeling relieved when I discovered that Tyson had fallen asleep, leaning against the window. For once he wasn't snoring either. I shifted slightly, trying, but failing miserably at repositioning Max's head. That earned at least the hint of a smile from Rey, and I reverted my attention over to him again, deciding that some damage control was in order. A part of me didn't like the idea of comforting him, claimed that such things were beneath me. Then again I chose to ignore it. It didn't matter, that was my grandfather speaking, not me.

"You should not listen to them", I said to him, my voice harsher than intended. I had never liked Lee. He was too…traditional. That being said I was very aware of the fact that he was most likely a far more approachable individual than I myself was, which made me feel….I don't know….uncertain? It was a fine line, the one between reality and denial. Lee was in denial, at least regarding Rey. As for me I wasn't sure. I easily recognized other people's feelings and worries, understood and occasionally sympathized with them. I just didn't know how to respond. But, most importantly, I didn't understand my own feelings, didn't know if what I felt was….right. I was different from the other's in the way that I didn't really know who I was. Sure, I had a natural confidence about me, but that confidence came from what I did, not who I was. Correction, who I felt I was.

Rey, Max, Tyson and Kenny, four individuals with their own set of problems and worries. Still, they handled them with grace so to speak, at least for the most part. And, that was just the thing. Whenever something went against me all hell broke lose, and it was my own fault. My inability to brush things off, to just let them go, that was what ruined everything for me. George Lovington was just one of hundreds of scenarios which could have turned out in an entirely different way, had I not jumped into defense mode the moment he showed up on my doorstep. Instead I now belonged to my grandfather yet again, and this time it would take a lot more to get away from him. This time I had really done it, I had realized that when I talked to Boris two day's ago. Once again I had ruined everything for myself, my future, my dreams and wishes. They were still salvageable, but now I wasn't sure wheatear I would win or lose.

With a frustrated sight I leaned back, gazing intently at Rey, who was watching me, looking puzzled. I merely shrugged in response, finding his problems easier to dwell on than my own. "Lee and Maria, they are very angry with me", he slowly said, once again looking completely heartbroken. "They will come around", I said, and he shook his head bitterly, biting his lip. "And if they don't?" My eyes narrowed and I felt a familiar flare of irritation awaken. "Then they will be sorry", I merely said, surprised when he chuckled in response. "Yeah, they probably will", Kenny agreed, and I sent him a surprised glance. Despite myself I hadn't noticed that he had been listening in. For once I didn't bother addressing the issue, but let it slide, deciding that it didn't matter. Should he tell anyone about my newfound softness I felt certain that no one would believe him anyway, so all was good.

Our plane touched down at precisely 8 O'clock in evening, and Max stirred next to me, flushing when he realized where he had fallen asleep. "I…I…I am sorry", he stammered, looking utterly terrified. I wondered why it bothered me, and before I had the time think things over I gave him a dismissing snort, making it clear that I wasn't particularly bothered. As a result he clung onto me like a second shadow for the remainder of the evening, and to my surprise I sort of liked it. We dropped our bags at the hotel, and went out scouting for a restaurant, which turned out to be a very challenging ordeal, at least as far as I was concerned. Max and Kenny wanted Pizza, Tyson wanted beef, Rey wanted Chinese but claimed he was willing to compromise, and I was indifferent.

As it turned out we couldn't find a place which had both Pizza, beef and noodles, so in the end we chose a Greek restaurant. Some compromise I reflected, deciding that I after all felt rather pleased. Conversation flowed easily, and Rey seemed to have forgotten his sorrows for the time being, busy discussing beyblading techniques with Kenny and Tyson. Max still hadn't decided on what to order, and I was merely observing them. On one hand I was having a good time, secretly enjoying listening to their conversation and taking in their obviously good mood. And then on the other I felt somewhat out of place, like I didn't quite belong. Observing was exactly what I was doing; I was not truly a part of their conversation. It felt…..unsettling in a way. I was still the one standing outside, pressing my face against the window and looking in. "Kai? What are you having?" Max asked me, and suddenly I felt included again, just like that.

At 11 O'clock, when the other's were busy tasting each other's desserts I excused myself, heading for the bathroom. Not that I was actually going there, no, instead I silently slipped through the kitchen and out the back door, onto the street. It was silent, apart from the cars driving past, and the occasional group of people crossing the street. I found a comfortable spot against the far wall, leaning back and closing my eyes. The cool night air helped getting things in perspective, and I felt at ease, calm…content. He arrived at 15 past, just as he had promised, and I briefly opened my eyes too look at him, acknowledging his presence with a slight nod. He returned the gesture, and I pushed away from the wall, strolling down the street. He easily caught up with me, absentmindedly brushing a hand through his hair. It was still purple, which annoyed me, but I didn't allow this detail to distract me. It wasn't important.

"It is nice to see you", he said, smiling politely at me. I shrugged, resisting the urge to throw the usual "Whatever" at him. He didn't deserve that, not now anyway. Much could be said about Robert, but he was trustworthy, of that I was certain. " I appreciate your call", he continued, nodding to himself. "At least now I can prepare for your arrival." Right, as if anyone could properly prepare for the bladebreakers "Tyson is very much looking forward to beating you", I said, vaguely aware that this seemed to amuse him. "We will see about that", he responded, and I detected a hint of triumph in his voice, as if he had already won. I still wasn't completely certain what outcome I wished for. If Tyson won I knew I wouldn't really like it, not truly, but I didn't like the idea of Robert winning either, so there you go. That being said Tyson had improved considerably, and in that regard he deserved success, although I will be honest and say that it was not without frustration I admitted this to myself.

Sometimes I wished the two of us could have switched places. Granted that his family was a complicated one, his father and brother never home and all that. However he had his grandfather, and I would gladly give away an arm to have him instead of mine. Despite his sometimes embarrassing behavior, and all his martial arts talk he was a good man, and he cared about Tyson, deeply. I respected him for that, although I knew that he was not sure what to make of me, which I understood. I hadn't exactly treated his grandson with uttermost respect. Not that Tyson deserved such a thing either. His older brother, Hiro I believe his name was, I had never met, only heard about. Apparently he was also a beyblader, although he preferred to train others, not compete himself.

"So", Robert said, eying me with interest. "I don't suppose you asked me to come here for small talk?" I scowled at him, and he smiled ever so slightly. No, I had most definitely not asked him to meet me for small talk. It was something that for me was even more difficult. "I have a favor to ask", I slowly said….


	38. Changes

**Authors note: Well, it has been what? A year since the last update? I am sorry it has taken such a long time, but I have been all consumed by school and then my other Kai H. fic "Untouchable", which is now complete. Anyway, this means that I now have the time and dedication to finish Behind the walls of sleep, and I now have a pretty good idea were it is going! Hope you´ll like this new chapter, next one should be up shortly! :)**

**REVIEWS ANYONE?**

**Sungirly: Thank you so much for leaving a much needed response! I am delighted that you liked the previous chapter, and I hope you´ll like this one as well! As for Robert your questions should be answered in this chapter, at least some of them ;) Thanks again!**

**Efe: Thank you for leaving a review! You have no idea how happy that makes me:D Great that you like the story, that always means a lot and I hope you will continue to read! Thanks again:) **

**Guest: Fantastic that people are still reading this, after such a long time! Yes, I will finish it, I have actually been thinking about it for a long time, I have just been lacking the motivation. My goal is to post the last chapter before Christmas! Thanks for leaving a response!:D**

* * *

**Behind the wall of sleep**

* * *

**Chapter 38: Changes**

"Kenny! Kenny! It is really important!"

Tyson´s rather obnoxious voice boomed out from the kitchen in our suit, and I groaned, rolling over on my other side in an unsuccessful attempt at blocking him out. What a pleasant way of being woken up.

"Kenny!"

I heard Rey and Max start wandering about in their room next to mine, and moments later Rey exited, closing the door a tiny bit harder than necessary. Come to think of it this was an unusual thing. Why on earth was Tyson up before me? Okay, granted that I had decided to sleep in today but still, it was, or rather felt, fairly early. Bleary eyed and grumpy I blinked a few times, fixing my gaze on the digital clock resting on the bedside table. It was 06.30 in the morning. What the fuck was Tyson´s problem. Moments later Rey voiced my concerns exactly, and I heard something fall down in the kitchen.

"Tyson", he insisted.

"It is really early, what are you doing in here?"

There was a brief silence, in which I could almost feel Rey count to ten. Good for Tyson that it was not me in there; then he would not have been so fortunate.

"I can´t find my t-shirt", he exclaimed, and Rey´s silence dragged on for about a minute and a half before he sighed heavily.

"Tyson, please…"

"What? It is really important! It is the one with the dragon on it, it means a lot to me".

Well, there certainly wasn´t any use sleeping now. With that I stumbled out of bed, pulling on sweatpants, t-shirt and grabbing my i-pod from the nightstand. I needed to run anyway, and now that Frankie was not here I saw no reason to remain in bed. Hell, I actually missed her, really missed her. It was a completely foreign sensation to me, and once again I felt unsure on exactly what it meant. Either way it was for the better that she was now gone. At least then I could be sure that she was safe, far away from grandfathers clutches.

I entered the kitchen with a certain wariness, and Tyson, a bit too cheerful for my liking, enthusiastically asked if I had seen his dragoon t-shirt anywhere. Despite my annoyance I didn´t punch, snap or shout at him. I merely ignored him, grabbing a yoghurt from the fridge. It was better running if I had eaten something first, and Rey had bought some new stuff yesterday. It was called skyr. Apparently it was icelandic, and absolutely delicious. As with everything else regarding food Rey was correct also this time.

"But Kai….I really need to fi…"

"Shut up", I bit back, all patience gone.

He seemed to realize, and mumbled something about me being a sourpuss before returning to his room. Rey only shrugged, eying my training clothes with interest.

"Mind if I join you?" He wondered, smiling slightly.

"Hn", I responded offhandedly, and he at beamed at me, leaving the kitchen to go and get changed.

We left about 10 minutes later, running side by side down the deserted streets. It was still too early for most people, and as always the crisp, fresh morning air improved my mood, made my mind sharp. I had noticed that Rey´s mood had improved as well, which left me feeling slightly relieved. The team needed him, heck, I needed him. There was no way I had the patience to deal with this team without him, ever!

"So, do you think Tyson will beat Robert?" Rey inquired, still not out of breath despite the speed we were keeping.

"Maybe", I offered, their first battle still fresh in my memory.

"He is improving", Rey stated, sounding thoughtful.

I glanced briefly at him, not particularly surprised. Observant as always. When we arrived back at the hotel about two hours later the other three were gone, presumably to face off against Robert, if he´d let them that was. I wasn´t quite so sure about that one, unless Tyson had somehow magically acquired some manners since this morning, which I highly doubted. Robert was an aristocrat, both by blood and in nature. Of course he would expect a certain standard when it came to maintaining proper decorum.

Me and Rey spent most of he afternoon in the training centre, pumping steel and then battling each other a few times in the end, just for good measure, before going in the shower. Once again I wondered wheatear or not things had been resolved with him and the white tigers, but I did not say anything, I merely waited. All in due time. He would tell me when he felt like it.

"So, are you missing Frankie?" He wondered aloud, glancing briefly at me from were he was drying off his hair.

I paused to send him a withering look, before trying to pull myself togheter. I didn´t like the idea of talking about her now that she was not present. Quite honestly I missed her presence too much. Then again I suppose Rey, if anyone, knew far too much about such things.

"Yes", I said shortly. Not bothering to elaborate.

He shook his head at me, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"What?" I demanded, annoyed.

He merely smiled softly at me.

"You are different", he acknowledged.

"In a good way!"

I was left staring after him as he silently left the room, curious and mildly puzzled. He probably still had a crush on me I realized, not particularly at ease with the idea. Then again I was distinctly uncomfortable anyway, now that the world championship was closing in. Tomorrow we would board the train to Russia, and then we would be on our way. Boris would be there I knew, supervising my grandfather´s team. I didn´t like the thought. Who would they send? And most importantly; what was his expectations of me?

Surprisingly enough I had not received any new instructions; which worried me. Initially I had only been told to make sure the bladebreakers made it to the world championship, and now that it was approaching grandfathers lack of further instruction worried me. It could only mean one thing; he was scheming and planning, preparing. I didn´t like it, not one bit. And what if he decided to put me back there? Back in that dark, horrible place, the Abby. What would I do then?

He won´t, I tried to assure myself. He won´t! Why would he, you have done all that he asked of you, you have kept up with your training, he has no reason. And there it was, the awful truth. He didn´t need a reason, come to think of it he rarely had one. No, he would do what he wanted based on is own selfish needs. It was no secret that he preferred to keep me close; I was his favourite after all. That being said I was painfully aware of the potential consequences of this position. Consequences I´d rather not dwell on.

When I finally got back to the suit the others had returned, excitedly revealing all the gory details of Tyson´s battle with Robert. Apparently he had won the first round, then Robert had won the second, and the final round had been a tie. It was not bad, not bad at all, and silently I was impressed. His skill level had clearly improved greatly during the last few weeks, surprisingly so. I could only hope that it would be enough. The Russian teams were tougher, better trained, better disciplined. Again I would have to relay on what I despised more than anything; hope.

Max was bouncing around excitedly, and Rey had somehow magically whipped up a stunning chocolate cake to celebrate the occasion. Needless to say Tyson was ecstatic. My serious mind set went unnoticed by them, and they attacked the chocolate cake with intense enthusiasm while I observed them at a distance, brooding. I didn´t like waiting, not for anyone, and when the call finally came through I chose to discretely answer it in the privacy of my room.

"Robert", I acknowledged. Voice neutral.

I could almost feel his curiosity through the phone, but didn´t give him the satisfaction of a deeper understanding. Not yet at least. I might have to, should things make a turn for the worse.

"Kai, how are you?" He responded pleasantly.

I resisted the urge to sight. No small talk, he should know this.

"Any news?" I prompted, suddenly feeling anxious, although I refused to let it show.

You can´t acknowledge any weaknesses, not here, not know, not never, I reminded myself. If anything to convince my weakening resolve. As much as I hated to admit this, the bladebreakers had softened me up, and of course Frankie.

"There are several strong teams this year", Robert said, sounding thoughtful.

"The Russian one?" I inquired, voice cold.

"Apparently they call themselves the demolition boys, my agent couldn´t find any stats on them. As for the line up I have no idea. Their team captain goes by the name of Tala Ivanov, that is all I know".

There was a brief silence in which I quickly processed this new information, my brain suddenly in overdrive.

"Will you contact me if you discover anything else?" I asked, or rather, demanded.

"Of course Kai, I am looking out for you", he said, and then I hung up, before he gave me the opportunity of biting his head off.

Tala Ivanov. How fitting that Boris had chosen him. The idea filled me with a certain melancholy, and I leaned my forehead against the cool surface of the window, briefly closing my eyes. We had been friends once, me and Tala, while we were still only children. It had been before my special training had started, before grandfather developed an unnatural, possessive interest in me, before I had become cold, indifferent.

Fate is such a cruel thing, I reflected darkly, gazing emptily at the city lights outside. It was raining, and the pavement was slick and wet, reflecting the colours from the neon signs and the warm glow from the windows of the surrounding buildings. Every now and then a car drove past, adding to the spectacular sight. Perhaps I would have to battle him. The thought struck me as painful, although I knew that when it came down to it I would beat him, no questions asked, no hesitation allowed. It was who I was, what I was. However that did not mean that I would not do so with regret.

A knock on the door momentarily interfered with my broodings, and I looked up as Rey entered. He regarded me with a searching look, not concerned, albeit intrigued.

"I saved some cake for you", he said.

Rey, always the considerate one. Still, it was nice of him. I could sympathize with how difficult that had been, considering Max´s behaviour while on a sugar high, and of course Tyson´s ferocious appetite. I was almost touched.

"Impressive", I offered, stalking past him and into the living room.

The others were busy ordering pizza, and Max beamed at me as I entered.

"Kai? What are you having on your pizza?" He asked me, innocent as ever.

"Whatever", I responded absentmindedly, deep in thought.

Then I caught his hurt look, and with a sigh I sent him a sardonic half smile, wondering what the hell had happened to me.

"Something with chicken".

He grinned at that, and I turned away as he picked up the phone, repeating everyone's orders. Of course Tyson was having two large ones, with, as Max so nicely put it;

"All the toppings available".

It was a bit odd that they had decided to eat dessert before dinner, but I wisely chose not to comment. My question was unintentionally answered moments later, as Tyson stood up, waving his arms about in his usual uncoordinated manner.

"What do you guys say to a second dessert? After the pizza?" He shouted out, enthusiasm rolling of him in waves.

Both Max and Kenny seconded this suggestion. Again I felt oddly detached and included at the same time, and as I watched them, my teammates, my…..friends, I couldn´t help but wonder. What would I do, when my grandfather put me in a position which placed his own interests before those of the bladebreakers? Because I knew he would, it was only a matter of time, and cruelty…..


	39. Shadow

**Authors note: Yay! Here we go, a more action filled chapter this one, as the team finally arrive in russia. Do you think it is too rushed? Please do tell, I was a bit worried about that!**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND YOU`LL MAKE MY DAY!**

**Secretsareneverkepthiddenfor ev: Thank you so much for leaving a response, I know it has been a long time, so I am really grateful that you are still reading, fantastic that you think it is as good as before:D!**

* * *

**Behind the wall of sleep**

* * *

**Chapter 39: Shadow**

The rattling of the train was getting on my nerves. Hour after hour, the same monotonous whistling and banging from the wheels. Then again it did at least prevent the usual brooding. An unfamiliar sensation had settled deep in my chest, only adding to my discomfort, and I felt restless, uneasy. Perhaps it was dread, I couldn´t tell. I suppose in the end it did not matter much anyway. Whatever my feelings we would still arrive in Moscow, still have to face off against the demolition boys, and I would still have to betray my team in the end.

It was unsettling in a way; how knowing them could change me to such an extent. In their own, strangely subconscious way they had slowly gotten through the wall of ice that I had so carefully constructed, and despite my better judgement they had stayed there.

I knew I should never have allowed it. However it was too late now, and I had long since come to terms with the fact that I had placed myself in an impossible position. Because of this new attachment letting them down would be that much harder, and knowing that they would hate me for it made me sad, depressed almost.

I stared, deep in thought, out through the window. Gazing at the seemingly endless planes and forests, it almost reminded me about a white desert. It was beautiful in a harsh but most captivating way, a bit like me I suppose. It was so very cold, so wild, so untouchable, but despite its dangers everyone still wanted a piece of it. Funny how that worked.

"Hey Kai! Aren´t you exited?"

It was Tyson, and feeling uncharacteristically melancholy I wondered if I would miss him as well. Come to think of it I probably would, even if he was the most frustratingly enthusiastic person I had ever met.

"Hn", I responded shortly, gaze purposefully fixed on the ceiling.

"Sourpuss", he mumbled, and then;

"I suppose I will have to be world champion alone then"

"Yeah right, as if I would let you", Max shoot back, and judging from his annoyed tone he was actually coming to my defence.

"Guys, relax! We are a team; everyone will be world champion", Rey diplomatically said, and I could almost imagine his customary eye roll at their antics.

And the entire matter was resolved as Tyson called out the most corny sentence in this entire universe.

"LET IT RIP!"

We exited the train about two hours later, and I left my heavy winter jacked unzipped, not really bothered by the cold. This was home to me, or at least it used to be; suddenly I was not so sure anymore. Even if I was in my element I had come to realize that to call something a home one needed more than just a geographical connection.

Unsurprisingly Tyson forgot to put on his parka before exiting the train, and my eyebrows twitched in annoyance as he started sneezing, whining and moaning about everything from the cold to the fact that he did not know were we were going. Rey was mildly frustrated, and Max was staring hopefully at me, while Kenny was holding the map upside down. With a sigh I brutally snatched it from him, not bothering to glare. It was Russian so of course I understood, and after some friendly banter we set off.

"So, you are probably well acquainted with this place, right?" Rey inquired, falling into step beside me.

I spared him a quick glance, not quite able to mask how unsettled I actually felt.

"I have been here before", I said shortly, coolly, and Rey narrowed his eyes but did not say anything.

It was only a matter of time I reflected bitterly. Surely Boris and grandfather had something special planned, and I knew for a certainty that something would happen soon, I just didn´t know when or how. Of course it happened in the most innocent way, and I didn´t quite realize before it was too late.

A few boys a couple of years younger than us were busy blading in a nearby park as we passed by, and while me and Rey continued walking the three others briefly stopped to watch. I didn´t make much of it. They were amateurs, but Tyson had of course taken interest, and naturally Max followed in his naivety. As for Kenny he was probably gathering statistics.

"Tyson", Rey exclaimed, shaking his head and smiling.

I was just about to say something sarcastic when the kids in the park suddenly took off, Tyson and Max hot on their trail. What? Rey and Kenny stood frozen for a few seconds before they followed, and I remained for a few indecisive moments, wondering what I was supposed to do. Perhaps I should just leave, let them fend for themselves. It was a tempting thought, but just as I knew it would my emotional self forced through the right decision, and I charged after them, quickly catching up.

When I found them moments later, they were standing close to each other in a small group, facing someone I knew all too well. He was relatively tall, purple haired, and despite the now sincere expression I could feel pure malice radiating from him. It was Boris, and he was dressed in a traditional attire from the cover up religious chapel above the Abby, teeth bared in what was supposed to resemble a smile.

It widened when he saw me, and I gazed coldly back at him, face void of any emotion. Off to the side the kids from the park were cautiously watching us, tight lipped and nervous. I felt sorry for them, but then again who wouldn´t. Pale and slight they were not much to look at, and I was reminded about my self a few years prior to this. Of course I had developed my tall, athletic build and cold exterior at a very young age, but they still looked exactly the way I felt, even if I never allowed it too show.

"Kai!" Max said cheerfully.

"This is Boris Balcov, he is the organiser of the tournament".

"You must be Kai Hiwatari, the famous team captain", Boris greeted me pleasantly, eyes lazed with badly hidden longing.

I scowled at him, not interested in keeping up the charade, at all! Then again what could I do. So, in true Kai Hiwatari style I returned to my grouchy self in an instant, dismissing him with a condescending snort. Dejection was written all over his face at this response, but he quickly schooled his features, forcing another smile.

"Perhaps you boys would like to join us for lunch?" He pleasantly suggested, discretely looking in Tyson´s direction.

Of course I couldn´t really protest, not without increasing Rey´s growing suspicion, and so I tagged along at the back of the group, struggling to remain detached and indifferent. I knew that Rey had sensed the change in me, and that he was perhaps mildly suspicious of Boris, but for now it was better for everyone that he did not know anything. First of all because I did not want him too know, and secondly because such knowledge would cause complications.

Luckily lunch was relatively uneventful, and Boris and the others talked and ate while I gazed emptily out through the window. Two large groups of boys were drilled in launching outside, and I narrowed my eyes in disgust. We were in a room on the upper level of the Abby, the part who still served as a cover up, and I had lost all appetite the moment we entered. I felt trapped, tense and uncomfortable. I wanted to leave.

"Well, it is always a pleasure entertaining young boys like you", Boris said creepily, standing up as Tyson finished his last burger.

We made our way outside, Boris explaining what the young boys were doing while the others eagerly listened in, shouting out their agreement in how great everything was. Had they only known, I sourly pondered, taking in the scene with bitter sweet melancholy. Only Rey seemed vaguely disconcerted, and he looked momentarily at me, before turning to Boris as one of the boys almost collapsed from exhaustion.

"Is it not a little harsh? The training looks pretty tough", He observed, voice pleasant but sharp.

"You have to understand Rey, that we take bey blading pretty seriously here", he smiled back, voice even but somewhat strained.

Rey only nodded in response, his mouth a firm line. He was irritated, and I bared my teeth at Boris without smiling, sensing his unease.

"Perhaps we could engage in a friendly battle?" He politely suggested, once again smiling at Rey.

"Yeah, that would be awesome!" Tyson immediately responded, as he and Max high fived behind Rey´s back.

Our eyes locked for a brief moment and I concluded that Rey was almost as alarmed as I felt, only he did not know why. This was not a good idea, and we both knew it. Then again there was not so much we could do, not without making a scene when Tyson had already so graciously accepted. My eyes roamed Boris´s face for clues to what was about to go down, finding none, and all the while becoming more suspicious. Fuck him!

I watched coldly as Boris approached one of the boys in the launching group, placing a hand on his shoulder to squeeze it reassuringly. Of course I understood him perfectly well, while the others patiently waited beside me, looking like big questions marks. He was telling the boy that this was his chance to prove himself, that he had complete and utter fate in him. Bullshit of course. The boys who were picked out for fights like these were weak links, and if they lost Boris would have a good reason to rid himself of them. Sometimes on a permanent basis.

Tyson and the kid, named Alexander, lined up by a darkly tinted granite beydish, and I watched as Tyson retrieved his launcher and Dragon blade from his pocket, grinning brightly at the kid.

"Hey, good luck!" He said jovially, smiling.

The kid merely stared levelly back, before grinning viciously.

"You are going to lose", he said, clearly sure of himself as Tyson looked slightly taken aback at his response.

I stood completely still, mind a whirlwind of emotion before I made my decision.

"Tyson, Max will take this one", I calmly said, voice leaving no room for negotiation.

"Wha…what? But why? This was my match!"

"Tyson, zip it!" I deadpanned, glaring as he stared defiantly back, before finally backing down.

"You wet blanked!" He exclaimed, angrily, coming to stand next to Kenny.

"Make it last, make as much chaos as you can", I told Max in a low voice, briefly nodding at him.

I could tell that my words confused him, but he nodded, clearly determined to carry out my less than thought through wish. Boris was gazing intensely at me, confused, and Max took Tyson´s space by the dish, shoulders squared and jaw set. He was taking responsibility I noted, trying to ignore the tinge of pride buried deep down in my mind. He was a good blader, I would acknowledge that, and I would like to think that I was at least partly responsible.

"Kai, what are you doing", Rey asked me privately, eyes narrowed into slits.

"Don´t", I warned him darkly, knowing that he was now seeing the monster in me, the dark and somewhat disturbing part.

"Don´t what?" he wondered, still not backing down.

I turned around briefly to glare at Boris who was looking in our direction, before sending Rey a withering look.

"Don´t push me", I sneered, sensing that he was slightly taken aback at my tone, but ignoring it all the same.

Rey looked at me for a few more moments before he gave in, taking a couple of steps back to put some distance between us. Was he afraid, of me? The thought left me feeling appalled, and I retreated as well, trying to gather my thoughts, to ignore the stinging feeling in my chest.

"Come on Max, you can beat that son of a bitch easily!" Tyson shouted out, having decided that Max was not bashing his opponent enough.

He was probably still offended, and the brat didn´t make things any easier for him when he refused to respond. Needless to say Tyson was furious. He continued to shout out obscenities as the battle started, and I caught Max´s gaze one last time, before all hell broke lose. In a matter of seconds thick grey fog was oozing out of the dish, produced by Draciel.

Finally! I could hear people starting to chuff and shout at each other as the fog impaired their vision, and that was my cue. With practiced ease I started moving…


	40. Those eyes

**Authors note: Okay, things are getting more serious, the game is on and Black Dranzer is back!**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Secretsareneverkepthiddenfor e:** **Weee! Thank you so much for leaving a response! It is so good to know that you like my work, and that was a great compliment, thank you so much! Hope you´ll like this next chapter as well!**

* * *

**Behind the wall of sleep**

* * *

**Chapter 40: Those eyes**

I moved with an almost predator like grace, expertly avoiding the cameras as I went. Here shadow was my friend, and I embraced them with dark familiarity, becoming invisible as I ran flat out through the gloomy stone covered corridors. I knew were I was going, and although I was already regretting making this decision I knew on some deep, hidden level that this was necessary. I needed leverage, and this was the way, the only way. I could only hope that Max would be up to the challenge.

The hallway divided in two, and I took left without hesitation. The other one was leading down, towards the lower levels, and there was no way in hell I intended to go down there. Never again! No, I was taking a chance. Then again it seemed reasonable. When I was younger he had kept it locked down in the laboratory, behind a network of complex security systems. However, as I got stronger he had decided to move it. There was only one other place, and I felt determined that this was it. Grandfather´s office.

Voices at a distance momentarily broke my concentration, and I skidded to a halt, pressing my back against the cold surface of the wall, melting into the shadows with practised ease. Fuck! Time was running, I had to get going. I did not have any seconds to spare, and I knew it. It felt like an eternity before three people rounded the corner, and I seethed in annoyance as they moved almost unbelievably slowly past were I was standing. Guards, fucking guards.

Moments later I was on my way again, sprinting like there was no tomorrow. I was silent, as always, although I knew with a certainty that there was only a matter of time before someone would spot me. This was the Abby after all, anything less would be a disappointment. And true enough; I skidded around the next corner, effectively incapacitating two guards in the process. They thundered to the ground, unconscious after a couple of well aimed kicks.

That being said this had reduced my chances. The more unnoticed I could be the better. Boris would soon enough be alerted and by then I, the bladebreakers and the leverage against grandfather had to be long gone. The alternative was the dungeons below, and that was something I´d rather not consider as a possible outcome. Somehow that reality seemed at bit too close at the moment.

I reached the door in a matter of minutes. It was large and wide, carved from one huge piece of gleaming oak. I could vaguely remember finding it incredibly intimidating when I was younger. How he seemed too hover in front of it, like some huge unspeakable monstrosity, his shadow stretching out over the floor, consuming me. At least this time it was only the door. Grandfather was not present, somehow I could feel it.

The lock was too complex to open quickly enough by hand, so Dranzer got to work on it; destroying the whole thing in a matter of seconds. Glittering amber sparks danced in the air, and after the a burst of scarlet flames the whole thing rattled to the floor, smoking rising from the ceiling as the doors slid open. She had even melted away the electronics, and I cautiously stepped inside the room, molten steel sliding down the walls by the great door. Small, angry flames had started eating away at it, and soon it would be gone. Dranzer glowed in my hand, and I smirked ever so slightly, before putting her back in my pocket.

She was uneasy, and so was I. The office in itself struck me as intimidating. I had spent countless hours here, being punished, being schooled. Groomed to fit my future position as head of the Hiwatari enterprises. Grandfather´s office had always made me anxious, but after he moved it, another, darker presence had changed its character completely. I could feel it, sense it. Dranzer didn´t like it, and neither did eye. Deep displeasure was radiating from her, and it took almost all of my willpower to remain, to not go back empty handed.

It was singing to me, dark, and deep and dangerously tempting. I momentarily stepped back, frozen. It was strong, so strong, and I knew that it wanted me, craved me. No, don´t, I told myself. Part of me insisted that this was a bad idea. What if I lost control? What if I gave into it? I knew with a certainty that in my hands this was a weapon that would be unmatched. A weapon I reminded myself. But I was not going to use it; leverage, that was what this meant, nothing more.

Slowly, hesitantly, I reached out, removing the wooden panelling that covered the safe. Then I launched Dranzer at the metal casing with an enraged snarl. She showed her true self for a brief couple of seconds, something she rarely did, and only for me. It was a reminder I knew, too keep my concentration, to not allow any distractions from it. Once before, a very long time ago, I had used it. Also then without permission. The entire Abby had almost been destroyed, and my young self had been devastated.

This was different, but all the same just as frightening, only on a deeper, more personal level. The metal door fell to floor with a muffled bang, melting there on the carped, burning it away. And there it was, resting on a transparent glass platform. I stared, felt the dark presence ricochet off of it in thundering waves. I was almost overwhelmed, before slowly reaching forward, lifting it up. It was scorching hot, but I was not burned, another terrible reminder of who it was designed for.

"Black Dranzer", I slowly said, my voice a low, hushed whisper.

The slanted crimson eyes of the bit chip glared agitatedly at me, and I trembled slightly, nostrils flared and breath uneven. The craving was mutual I realized, staring, almost transfixed at it, before I was able to look away, quickly sliding it inside my pocket before I did something rash. I knew that Dranzer was furious at me for bringing it, and I tried to reassure her without any real conviction. It was such a dangerous thing, Black Dranzer. And the longer I was in its presence the harder she, it I quickly corrected myself, became to resist.

I exited the office, most of my attention still on Black Dranzer as I raced down the corridor once more. It enhanced my abilities, and I felt lighter and stronger than usual, melting in with the darkness more effortlessly than before. I could feel her singing to me, about blood and death and destruction. I tried to ignore it, push it away, holding onto the bright, glowing consciousness that was so close to my own, my magnificent Dranzer. That being said the deep, blue black abyss was never far away, resting just beyond my vision, a shadow at the corner of my eyes.

I reached the right building just as the fog was clearing up, sliding soundlessly inside, finding my position leaning against one wall in my usual way. My breathing was already back to normal, and I forced a bored expression, eyes hooded. Max had won, and I watched, emotionless, as the loser, Alexander, fell to his knees, covering in fright when Boris stared at him, eyes filled with deep disgust. The others would learn their lesson now I reflected somewhat bitterly.

"Well played Max", Boris complimented, smiling sweetly.

"Especially the ending was quite spectacular. As for you Alexander, I am quite disappointed".

There was a tense silence in which no one moved, before Boris purposefully strode forward, deliberately stepping on the kid´s already damaged blade. It was reduced to shards in an instant, crushed to dust beneath his feat.

"Hey!" Max and Tyson shouted in unison, horrified.

"What the hell did you do that for? It is just a game!"

That was Rey, a very angry Rey I might add, golden cat eyes narrowed to merely slits as he glared at Boris. I took in the scene with reserved acceptance. Watching as a couple of aids dragged Alexander through another door, kicking and screaming, calling for help. Tyson made a move to try and get to him, but I was faster, grabbing and hauling him back.

"Leave it", I said shortly, voice clipped.

He looked as if he considered arguing, but then he gave in, taking a step back, looking at me. The silence was crushing, and the others looked at Boris with something close to loathing, all the previous respect gone in an instant.

"We are leaving", I stated, meeting Rey´s furious gaze for a brief couple of seconds.

He nodded, and then we were on our way. The others scurried outside like frightened rabbits running from the big bad wolf, while I calmly stalked after them. Perhaps I was the wolf. After all my internal conflict was yet to be solved. Hopefully I would be able to make a decision soon. I had too. Boris´s booming laughter shook me to the chore, and the others looked back fearfully as we went through the gate. Relief flowed through me as no one followed.

They would discover everything of course, but by then it would be too late, far too late. We walked back to the hotel at an even pace. Max and Tyson were talking about food, the incident already forgotten, at least for the time being, while Kenny was conferring with Dizzy. Rey had fallen back, and was walking beside me, literally burning with curiosity.

"Were did you go?" He wondered, voice low and insistent.

"To retrieve something", I said evenly.

There was a brief silence, and I could feel his eyes on me.

"What?" He wondered.

Of course that was something I would never tell him.

"My grandfather owns the place", I said, knowing that he would be surprised.

"Voltaire Hiwatari?" He sounded completely taken aback.

"Yes, he is founding the demolishion boys".

Another silence ensued, this one longer. I almost spoke up, almost, but then I changed my mind. Back at the hotel the others remained in the living room watching television, while Rey went to the kitchen and I to my room. I missed Frankie, and not for the first time I wondered if perhaps I should call her. But no. The darkness was calling for me, and while in its presence I didn´t trust myself. It made me irrational, mean, brutal. I didn´t want Frankie to see that.

I remained in my room for a long time, lying on my back, gazing up at the ceiling, thoughts swirling and spinning about in my mind. I knew what I had to do, what I wanted to do. Then again it would mean betraying the only family I had left, and I still wasn´t sure if I could, if I wanted, to do just that. Where would such an action leave me? What future would it bring? Because that was the million dollar question.

With a sigh I stood up, wandering back into the living room. Food network was on full force, and Tyson, Max and Kenny were watching the newest episode of top chef just desserts. How very predictable that this was their favourite series, that and beyblading news. Rey looked up when I entered the kitchen, eyes wary.

We stared at each other for a long time, and I knew that he suspected, but he didn´t ask. Yes, I silently threw at him. I was there, I was one of them. I survived. Golden eyes glinted with understanding, and to his credit he waited, paitiently, not pushing, merely waiting. It took me some time to find the words, obviously the decision had been in the making for a long time. That neing said this did not make it any less difficult. He used you, manipulated you, tortured you I reminded myself. And then it came.

"I chose the bladebreakers"…..


	41. After all

**Authors note: Yup, the last chapter is finally up. I hope you will enjoy this epic conclusion to a story I have worked on for a very long time. I am super grateful to all you have bothered reading and reviewing this story, Thank you so much! Had it not been for you I probably wouldn´t have completed it. **

**I might write an epilogue, but this is entirely up to you, so let me know if you´d like one ;) Thank you all for your patience!**

**Secretsareneverkepthiddenfor e: Thank you so much for leaving a review! Great that you liked the chapter, and seeing as this is the conclusion, I hope you will like this one as well. Thank you so much for following up on this story, for that I am really grateful!:D**

**KirayHimawari: Ah, thank you so much for leaving a review! It is so good to know that you have given this a chance as well, thank you!:D**

**Rubyredroses1: Fantastic that you posted the 100****th****, review! You have no idea hoe awesome that feels, great that you liked "Untouchable", and I am currently writing a sequel to it, "When it burns", so check it out. Thanks again!**

* * *

**Behind the wall of sleep**

* * *

**Chapter 41: After all**

That night I slept uneasily. I lay tossing and turning for hours on end, a thick, moving veil of empty blackness swirling around in my mind, forming frightening shadows and forcing old memories to the surface. When I finally awoke I was drenched in sweat, chest heaving as I staggered out of bed and into the bathroom.

I felt restless, anxious even. Soon grandfather would make contact, and he would be displeased, very displeased. Probably furious. I wondered what he would say; what he would do. Every action has an opposite reaction, and this time there was no doubt in my mind that he would do something to make a statement.

From his perspective this had to be the ultimate betrayal. He had allowed me to leave the Abby, given me a chance to earn his trust, and in return I had effectively sabotaged all that he had worked for. Then again the question of betrayal was not up to him. He had started it when he placed me in the Abby; I was the one who had been betrayed, not him.

With a sigh I splashed water in my face, slowly wandering back into the bedroom. Dranzer was on the bedside table, glowing warmly when I looked at her. As for Black Dranzer she was hidden underneath the mattress, within reach. I was not completely sure what grandfather would actually do about this new problem of his, however I was not willing to risk losing my only leverage. Her presence on the other hand, was deeply unsettling. Her darkness was influencing me, and suddenly depression and fury seemed to hover just at the edge of my mind every moment, singing to me, tempting me.

To my immediate surprise grandfather´s invitation to settle things came in a surprisingly innocent manner. In the middle of breakfast the door bell rang, and Max returned with a black envelope, addressed to me. When I opened it my name was written on the top with his flawless writing, along with "Lake Baikal, 1 O ´clock". Rey looked at me, eyes narrowed in concentration. Yet again he was far to observant for his own good, and I could tell that he knew. Of course he would figure it out. Rey Kon was after all Rey Kon.

"What is happening", he said in a low voice, intercepting me shortly after breakfast.

I spared him a seemingly unmoved glance, making sure the others were out of sight before turning to him, face cold.

"That is none of your concern", I said icily.

"Kai, you made it mine, the moment you agreed to mentor this team you made it my concern!"

We stared at each other, his golden eyes blazing while mine held the temperature of a glacier. I almost punched him, almost. Luckily for the both of us I somehow managed to push Black Dranzer´s presence away at the last moment, turning away from him.

"I need to do this alone", I finally said, looking intently at him, willing him to understand.

"Do you think he will be alone?" Rey asked angrily, both eyebrows raised.

"That is not the point".

He just looked at me, eyes narrowed to mere slits. Somehow he had never looked more like a cat than in this moment. It was vaguely amusing, although I did not smile or laugh.

"Kai, listen to me! He won´t play fair, we both know that, why is it so difficult for you to accept our help for once huh?" He insisted, eyes almost pleading.

"Hn".

As far as I was concerned this conversation was over, and I left him in the hallway, locking myself in my room. There I waited, back leaned against the wall as I contemplated the chaos that would undoubtedly soon ensue. At precisely 12 O `clock I exited through the window, landing with cat-like grace in the snow, after having jumped from the second floor. A car was already waiting for me around the corner from the hotel, and I quickly got in, handing the driver a map with directions. Soon, very soon, I promised myself, this would all be over, be it for the better or the worse.

Lake Baikal is the world´s oldest lake, at 25 million years. It is located in the south of Siberia, and I went by helicopter, seeing as this was the fastest way of getting there. The lake is home to more than 1700 species of plants and animals, two thirds of which cannot be found any other place in the world.

Had this been summer, and the circumstances different, I would have been delighted to go there. Winter in Siberia on the other hand, is a harsh time of year. Most of the animals are nowhere to be seen, and the place is one large desert of snow, ice and cold.

The pilot put the helicopter down at the outskirts of the lake, and I exited, a wall of cold washing over me the moment I sat foot on the slick, icy surface. Cool anticipation flowed through me, and I felt both blades heat up in the pocket of my jacket. Dranzer was eager, determined, while Black Dranzer was angry, furious, like she always was. A group of people was already waiting for me further out on the ice, and slowly approached them, taking in their faces. The wind was stronger out on the lake, but I passed through, seemingly unmoved.

Tala, Ian, Spencer and Bryan were all standing there, patiently waiting for orders. Boris had positioned himself close to them, while grandfather was standing slightly in front, the wind causing his long, steel grey hair to flap uncontrollably in the wind.

He looked much the same like the last time I had seen him; tall, powerful, in control. His face was perhaps a bit more wrinkled, his frame a hint more frail, but I was not stupid enough to allow this to trick me. He was a snake, and that I did well to remember.

I came to halt about ten meters away from him, face void of all emotion, eyes coolly assessing, calculating. We eyed each other silently, both preparing for what was to come perhaps. Part of me was reminded of a Mexican standoff, only under slightly different circumstances.

"Kai, how are you?" He pleasantly asked, taking me by surprise.

Just like he had taught me I gave nothing away; I just stared.

"Good".

I smiled.

His eyes narrowed in curiosity, and he took one step closer. I didn´t flinch.

"You look good".

"Thank you", I replied, all polite assertiveness.

This time he was the one who seemed taken aback. Inwardly I was a complete mess, but he did not know that. For once I was actually grateful for what he had taught me. As cold and brutal as he was there were things he knew how to achieve, deception being one of them. Of that at least, he had assured that I became an expert.

"You wanted to see me?" I inquired, voice pleasant.

He nodded, coming to stand a mere five meters away.

"You have something I need, and I would like for both you and Black Dranzer to join my cause".

"What is in for me?" I asked.

He smiled ever so slightly, crossing his arms over his chest. Perhaps he was getting cold.

"Money, power, freedom", he said, voice silky smooth and soft, almost like he was willing me to agree.

I smiled.

He smiled.

"No thank you", I said.

His smile disappeared.

"You do not have choice Kai, you can come willingly, or I will make you".

"Them make me", I sneered, all my cool assertiveness gone in the blink of an eye.

We glared at each other, two set of flinty mahogany eyes clashing. An undercurrent of red hot rage flowed through my very being, hands balling into fists. No one made me angry like he did, no one.

"Tala", he said, voice strained.

The moment was cool, strange, ice blue eyes met mine, and to my surprise I saw deep regret there. He was sorry. Only seconds later the Demolishen boys launched their blades at me, creating glimmering streaks in ice. I watched them close in on me, suddenly feeling unsure. What blade should I use? Dranzer, or…Black Dranzer? I felt frozen, standing in an almost kinetic stillness, undecided, mind hovering in between light and dark, unable to make a decision. The right thing, my mind pondered, what was the right thing? What should I do, for my own self-respect. What did he not want me to do? I made my decision. In one fluid motion I launched Dranzer.

She shoot forward like a rocked, a trail of sparks hovering in her wake as she twirled left and right, spinning gracefully in between the other blades. There were four of them, and they were strong, very strong. With my concentration divided I knew this would not be easy. They already had their bit beast out, and what felt like far, far away I could hear their encouraging shouts. Dranzer shot upwards in one great spiral of fire, leaving Spencer´s blade wobbling uncertainly. Unfortunately he somehow managed to regain his balance, hunting after her with the intensity of a heat sensitive missile.

This was really not good at all, fuck! And just when I started getting worried, another blade came to my rescue. I almost smiled as it crashed into Spencer´s blade, golden sparks frying his attack ring. It was Dragoon, and for once I was genuinely pleased to see Tyson.

"Gotcha!" He shouted triumphantly, sliding up beside me with a huge grin plastered on his face.

At first I didn´t know what to say. Rey, Max and Kenny came close behind, and suddenly the match was evened out, four against four. Rey waved something in front of my face, and I suddenly realized that it was grandfather´s invitation, in lack of a better word.

"You left it in the kitchen!" He said, grinning like a lunatic.

"Damn you Kon", I said, with humour.

Dranzer circled around once more, before I set my sight´s on Tala´s Wolborg, leaving the others to my…friends. It felt like I was in my own private little bubble. A place where only me, Dranzer and our opponent existed. She was dancing, tricking him with an immense show of fire in all colours imaginable. She was magnificent, the most fantastic creature I had ever lied eyes on. Black Dranzer was forgotten in the heat of the moment, gone, unimportant, insignificant. Just what she feared. All that mattered was this one moment, suspended in time as my defining moment. And yes, I had made the right choice.

In one brilliant burst of fire Dranzer erupted from her bit-chip, showing herself to the others for the first time. A unison gasp of awe was heard from the other bladers, grandfather staggered backwards, shielding his eyes from glow of the flames. She loomed over all of them, outshining everything else, huge and powerful, and insanely beautiful. My Dranzer, the constant in my life, the one creature I valued more than anything else.

I smiled. With one blinding flash her flames exploded outwards, sending the other blades flying as the area around Boris and grandfather melted on the spot. It was not done on purpose, but when I realized what was about to happen it was already too late. Grandfather and Boris disappeared in the dark gloom of lake Baikal´s black water, the ice melting at a frightening speed.

Shouting was everywhere as people ran towards shore, away from the huge circle of melting ice that had appeared around Dranzer´s spinning blade. This time I acted quickly, and as Dranzer came flying back into my hand I turned and ran. I could almost feel the melting ice lash out after my feet, and Tyson had to grab my jacked and drag me the last few meters to shore. When I looked back the whole lake was steaming, huge chuncs of ice floating around in the ice cold water. I stared, feeling oddly detached.

Lake Baikal is not only the largest lake in the world; it is also the deepest, and during winter the currents underneath the ice is strong. Very strong. 1642 meters, that is a long way to fall my mind whispered, and I swallowed, suddenly feeling unsure of my own feelings. It felt unreal, completely unreal. And then, to my surprise, I started crying. Salty tears poured from my eyes like there was no tomorrow.

"It is okay", Rey whispered.

"It is okay".

I sat on the edge of the lake, crying, being hugged by my friends. And it didn´t feel so bad. I was…..happy…


End file.
